Titanic 97-From DVD To FFN
by deomniallyd
Summary: This is the entire Titanic 1997 film in story format, (summary is in the author's note). I OWN NOTHING THIS ALL BELONGS TO JAMES CAMERON! UPDATE-FOr those of you who care-I updated the end of chapter 7...I changed it a bit because I decided I didn't like how I wrote it.
1. The Unsinkable Slave Ship-A Game Of Luck

A/N: COPYRIGHT! **Before I begin I'd like to just make it clear that I do not own anything. This follows the movie (deleted scenes, too) very closely with the exception of a few parts that I'll add. About 98% of this is directly accurate to the film, all events will occur in order (This story skips the old Rose/Keldysh parts-this only takes place in 1912 before and during Titanic and after the sinking). All characters and script lines belong to James Cameron. Again, I own NONE of this. (Except my added parts but even then the characters still belong to James Cameron.)Thanks!**

Now I just have one question for you; Are you ready to go back to Titanic?

~If not please exit back onto the dock.~

~If so, step aboard and keep reading!~

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Unsinkable Slave Ship/A Game Of Luck; April 10th 1912**

Today was the beginning of the maiden voyage of the White Star Line's newest and most prized ship, the 'Unsinkable' RMS Titanic. Titanic was the largest, strongest, most stable, and most luxurious of the White Star ships yet. And apparently, unsinkable.

It would be taking over 2,000 people to New York, where many poor immigrants would begin new and hopefully better lives in America, or where rich people would go to business events, parties, or just vacation.

People from all over Southampton, where Titanic was docked, came out to say goodbye to relatives and or just see the great ship's departure. There was a large crowd of immigrant steerage passengers admiring the great ship and awaiting their turn in the mandatory health inspection queue.

These people came mostly from all over England, Ireland, and Scandinavia. But there were many immigrants of other nationalities as well. 6 year old Cora Cartmell from England admired the ship from the arms of her father.

Next to them was the Dahl family from Norway, Olaf Dahl, his wife Johanne, and their 19 year old daughter Helga. Olaf was rambling on and on in excited Norwegian to his wife, Helga was mesmerized. "That's a big boat eh?" Bert Cartmell asked his daughter. Cora shook her head "Daddy it's a ship!" she corrected. Bert laughed "You're right!" Just then there was the loud beep of a car horn and Cora turned around.

17 year old Rose DeWitt Bukater stepped out of the car and looked around. Rose was engaged to Caledon Hockley, son of Pittsburgh steel tycoon Nathan Hockley. Cal was nearly twice Rose's age and an arrogant, snobby, jerk. Rose hated him.

Rose's mother Ruth had made a sort of business deal with Cal's father, Cal needed to find a wife in order to inherit his millions, and the DeWitt Bukaters needed money.

Nathan Hockley wanted his son to get married, then and only then, would he let him access his inheritance. Rose's father had passed away when she was 14 leaving herself and her mother in a legacy of bad debt.

The only thing keeping Ruth from becoming a seamstress was their surname, but they were running out of time. So Ruth and Nathan had arranged a business deal in which they would marry and breed their children. The arrangement was perfect for everyone except Rose.

Rose's mother would get money, Cal's father would get grandchildren, Cal would get his prized arm candy and get to be the envy of all the other men at the country club, but Rose, all she got was the realization she'd never be free.

She'd never get to travel or become an actress or an artist, she'd never again be able to have her own thoughts and opinions without Cal's approval. And she knew she'd never get that. Cal was so controlling of Rose, so controlling she felt as if she may as well be chained atop a pedestal in Hockley manor.

As Rose examined the great ship she found herself unimpressed. Why should she have been impressed, it was taking her closer to her new life with Cal. They were going to Philadelphia with Ruth, Rose's maid Trudy, and Cal's valet Lovejoy for Rose and Cal's engagement gala. "I don't see what all the fuss is about, it doesn't look any bigger than the Mauritania." Rose said.

Cal stepped out of the car beside her "You can be blasé about some things Rose, but not about Titanic! It's over 100 feet longer than Mauritania, and far more luxurious!" he said with a smirk across his face.

Ruth DeWitt Bukater stepped out of the car last. "Your daughter is far too difficult to impress Ruth!" Cal said. Ruth gave a snobby chuckle. Ruth looked around "So this is the ship they say is unsinkable?" she asked haughtily.

Cal smirked "It is unsinkable! God himself couldn't sink this ship!" he boasted waving his walking stick around. A crew member had tried to get Cal's attention by yelling "Sir!" but Cal had ignored him. He tried again "SIR!" Cal spun around "WHAT?!"

"You'll have to check your baggage through the main terminal, it's round that way sir." The crew member told him. Cal scoffed and handed him a wad of cash "I put my faith in you good sir. Now kindly see my man." He pointed to Lovejoy. "Of course sir if there's anything I can-" Lovejoy put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Ah yes, all those from that cart there, four from there, to the parlor suite rooms B52, 54, 56." Lovejoy said. There was a loud blow of a whistle announcing Titanic was leaving in 10 minutes. Ruth, Cal, Rose, Trudy, and Lovejoy boarded the ship. As they were walking up the ramp Rose looked back at Trudy "My coat?" Trudy smiled "I have it." she replied.

Ruth gave their names. Cal had his arm around Rose's waist. To everyone else Titanic was indeed quite accurate to it's nickname, the Ship Of Dreams. But Rose saw it as a slave ship taking her to America in chains. Though she appeared calm and collected like the lady she was raised to be, inside, she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Meanwhile in a local Southampton pub, 20 year old Jack Dawson was in the middle of an intense poker game with his best friend, 19 year old Fabrizio De Rossi from Italy against two Swedish cousins, Olaf and Sven Gunderson. Sven had bet his and Olaf's Titanic steerage tickets, Olaf was extremely angry.

"Din idiot jag kan inte tro du satsa våra biljetter!" Olaf said angrily. He couldn't believe what an idiot Sven was for betting their tickets.

"Håll käften!" Sven replied, telling him to shut up.

Fabrizio looked at his cards, he was getting nervous because Jack had bet all of their money. "Jack, you're pazzo! You bet everything we have!" he said. Jack blew out a puff of smoke from his cigarette at Fabrizio "When you've got nothing, you've got nothing to lose." he reassured him. Fabrizio shook his head, he would kill Jack if they lost their money.

Jack took a long drag on his cigarette. "Alright. Moment of truth, somebody's life's about to change, Fabrizio?"

Fabrizio shot him a dirty look and shrugged, indicating he had nothing. Jack smiled "Niente."

"Niente." Fabrizio replied with an annoyed and angry glare.

Jack looked across the table "Olaf...nothing." He looked to his right "Sven?"

Sven picked a card and placed it on the table "Hit."

Jack examined his cards, he had a full house. He decided to play a trick on Fabrizio. "Uh-oh, two pair. I'm sorry Fabrizio..."

Fabrizio was infuriated and slammed his cards down on the table "Che sorry?! Vaffanculo! You bet all our money!"

Jack smiled "I'm sorry, you're not going to see your mom for a long time..."

Fabrizio was confused. "CAUSE WE'RE GOING TO AMERICA FULL HOUSE BOYS!" Jack yelled, slamming down his own cards. Fabrizio was overwhelmed with excitement and grabbed the tickets "DIO MIO GRAZIE!" he yelled happily.

Jack was whooping triumphantly and Olaf grabbed his collar. "Förbannade usling!" He went to punch Jack. Jack cringed, then felt Olaf release him. He looked just in time to see Olaf punch Sven, who went flying off his chair to the floor. Olaf grabbed him and slammed him repeatedly on the ground cursing in Swedish that he was going to kill him, Jack laughed. He turned to Fabrizio "Come on!"

Jack and Fabrizio hugged eachother. "Figlio di puttana!" Fabrizio yelled. Jack whooped again and kissed the tickets "I'M GOIN' HOME!" he shouted. "I'm goin' home!" Jack panted with a chuckle. Fabrizio danced around "I GO TO AMERICA!" he yelled.

Just then the pubkeeper chimed in "No mate...TITANIC go to America, in 5 minutes!" he said holding up his pocket watch. Jack looked at the clock "Shit! Fabri come on!" They quickly scooped their winnings into Jack's big potato sack and ran out of the pub.

They ran through the crowded streets of Southampton dodging in and out between people. "WE'RE RIDING IN HIGH STYLE NOW! WE'RE A COUPLE A REGULAR SWELLS! WE'RE PRACTICALLY G.D ROYALTY RAGAZZO MIO!" Jack was yelling.

Fabrizio was panting to try and keep up with him "Si is my destino! Like I told you I go to America to be millionaire!" he shouted, nearly getting trampled by a horse. "WHOA!" Jack yelled. "Bastardo!" Fabrizio shouted at the horse. They kept running, Jack was laughing. "You're pazzo!" Fabrizio yelled. Jack laughed "Maybe but I've got the tickets! Come on I thought you were fast!" he shouted.

Fabrizio was running as fast as he could "Aspettare! Aspettare!" he yelled. They ran up the steerage boarding ramp just as the officer was getting ready to close the doors. "Wait! Wait we're passengers! We're passengers!" Jack yelled, waving his hands. They ran up to Sixth Officer Moody who held out his hand for their tickets.

"Have you been through the inspection queue?" He asked. Jack glanced at Fabrizio, he said "Of course. Anyways we don't have any lice, we're Americans...both of us." Officer Moody nodded "Right. Come aboard." he shuffled them inside. Jack and Fabrizio could barely believe their good fortune.

They ran as fast as they could down the corridor up to the steerage deck where people were going to wave goodbye. "WE'RE THE LUCKIEST SONS OF BITCHES IN THE WORLD YOU KNOW THAT?" Jack yelled. Fabrizio couldn't stop laughing.

They ran up to the deck where all the other steerage passengers were lined up against the rails, waving and shouting goodbye to family and friends, or just random people if they didn't know anyone. Jack and Fabrizio hopped up onto the rail too and waved excitedly at the hundreds upon hundreds of people below.

"GOODBYE I'LL MISS YOU!" Jack yelled, waving wildly. Fabrizio shot him a confused glance "You know somebody?" Jack chuckled "Of course not that's not the point!" Fabrizio nodded, "I'M A' GONNA NEVER FORGET YOU!" he yelled. They continued to wave goodbye.

Below decks crew members ran around yanking levers to start the engines and in the boiler room the stokers were frantically shoving coal into the furnaces. The propellers began to start up and slowly but surely Titanic started to leave port. It was escorted by two small sailboats. Hundreds of people below clapped, cheered, and snapped photographs of the great ship's departure.

Once the Titanic left port the passengers went back inside to find their cabins and settle in. Jack looked at their tickets "G-60." he said. Fabrizio nodded. They made their way down to G deck and started down the first corridor. "G-60, G-60..." Jack was mumbling as Fabrizio jogged to catch up with him.

They dodged between many confused immigrants, some unable to even read their tickets. "This way darling." An Irish mother directed her two small children down another hallway. Jack accidentally bumped into someone "Excuse me, sorry." he mumbled.

They rounded the corner just as the Norwegian Dahl family was about to round the corner from the opposite direction. Fabrizio caught a glimpse of their daughter Helga, he thought she was the most heavenly creature to ever walk the Earth. Fabrizio thought she was so pretty he didn't even realize he was staring at her. He checked her out up and down, from her silky blond hair pulled into a tight bun, her deep blue eyes and angelic face, to her Norwegian bunad that fit her in all the right places. He tried to figure out her nationality, he knew she must have been Scandinavian, perhaps Swedish or Norwegian because of her outfit and coloring.

Helga noticed Fabrizio staring at her out of the corner of her eye and turned around, she flashed him a shy smile. Fabrizio felt like he'd just gotten the wind knocked out of him as they made direct eye contact. He smiled back weakly, he was completely lovestruck.

Fabrizio and Helga held their locked gaze and smiles. Helga suddenly realized that she found Fabrizio extremely handsome, she liked how his blue hat covered his messy brown hair and she fell in love with his sweet smile. She figured he was probably Southern European like Italian or Spanish, she liked his foreign appearance.

Helga's father, Olaf Dahl turned around to see what was taking her so long. Helga broke their gaze and turned to follow her father, they had only held the gaze for a few seconds yet it felt like an eternity. "Ah G-60! Right here!" Jack announced, finding their cabin. Fabrizio turned to follow Jack as he opened the door, then he glanced back for a last glimpse of Helga, he saw her round the corner, he thought she looked almost as good from the back as she did from the front.

Jack opened the cabin door, inside sat two Swedish men who were extremely confused. Jack went over to one of the men who sat against the wall below the porthole folding a sweater. "I'm Jack, Jack Dawson, nice to meet you." he said, shaking the man's hand. Jack turned around to see that Fabrizio had already claimed the top bunk. Jack ran over and started tickling him "Hey who says you get top bunk huh?" Fabrizio giggled mischeviously.

The Swede looked at the other one "Var's Sven?" he asked. The other Swede shrugged. The first Swede was Bjorn Gunderson and the second his cousin Olaus. Bjorn was Sven, the man from the pub's brother and Olaus was Olaf's brother. They obviously hadn't gotten the memo on Sven's stupidity betting his and Olaf's tickets.

Meanwhile up in first class Caledon Hockley was checking out his private promenade deck. "This is your private promenade deck sir, would you be requiring anything?" One of the stewards said. Cal shook his head and gave a dismissing wave. "Excuse me." The steward left.

Rose was putting up her prized Picasso paintings in her suite. She was mumbling to herself "No...it had alot of faces on it...this is the one." She picked up one of her favorite paintings. Trudy came up beside her "Would you like all of them out Miss?" she asked. Rose nodded "Yes, we need a little color in this room." She set the painting she had been holding down on the sofa.

Cal's valet Lovejoy was telling the stewards where to put things. "Ah, put it in there...in the wardrobe." he ordered. The stewards carried their things into the rooms. Just then Cal came in from the promenade deck. "Oh God, not those finger paintings again, they certainly were a waste of money." he commented, seeing what Rose was doing.

Rose huffed, Cal was always so critical of everything that brought her even the tiniest ounce of pleasure. "The difference between Cal's taste in art and mine is that I have some...they're fascinating. It's like being inside a dream or something, there's truth but no logic." she said haughtily. Trudy reached out to touch the painting "What's the artist's name?" she asked, fascinated.

Rose went to grab another painting "Something Picasso." she replied. Cal scoffed and stepped out of the doorway, farther into the room. "Something Picasso, he won't amount to a thing! He won't, trust me!...atleast they were cheap!" Rose and Trudy had already walked into the other room. A steward walked past Lovejoy with more luggage "Ah, put it in the wardrobe."

Rose and Trudy walked into Rose's room, Rose was trying to figure out where to put her favorite painting. "Let's see..." she mumbled. Trudy looked around in awe, she had a wide smile across her face. "Ah, it smells so brand new! Like they built it all just for us!" She gained more excitement in her voice and rushed to help Rose with her blouse "I mean just to think that tonight, when I crawl between the sheets...I'll be the first!" she squealed happily.

Rose smiled "Oh Trudy..." Just then Cal snuck in, unnoticed. "But tonight when I crawl between the sheets I'll still be the first." Cal boasted, startling Rose and Trudy. He motioned for Trudy to get out. Trudy's eyes got big and realized she wouldn't want to witness this anyway. "Excuse me Miss." she said to Rose, then she left the room. Cal locked the door and started walking towards her.

Rose turned to face the mirror so she didn't have to look at Cal, she started to feel nervous and uncomfortable. "The first and only." Cal said in a hushed tone. Rose stiffened as Cal wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face between her head and shoulder.

"Forever..." he said. He inhaled her sweet perfume and made pleased mumbling sounds. He leaned towards her face as if to kiss her on the lips, she quickly kissed the side of his head. "Egh." Cal made a displeased grunting sound. He had hoped for a real kiss, but Rose had denied him once again.

Down in steerage Jack and Fabrizio decided to go exploring. Fabrizio was daydreaming about Helga Dahl, "Wanna check out the general room?" Jack asked. Fabrizio didn't hear him and walked into a wall. "Fabrizio...you okay?" Jack lifted his eyebrows. Fabrizio shook himself "Si I'm okay...I just...a' nevermind."

Jack smiled "What is it Fabri? Spill it ragazzo mio!" Fabrizio blushed "I don' know is fine, nevermind." Jack chuckled "Come on I swear I won't tell!" he pushed. Fabrizio grinned "Well I a' kinda saw this girl..." Jack laughed "Oh really?" Fabrizio nodded "Si she so pretty I think I'm in love with her and I a' don't even know her name!" he chuckled.

Jack shook his head "Let's go explore the general room and you can tell me more about this girl." he said with a smile. Fabrizio blushed "Si okay." They walked into the general room and looked around, Fabrizio stopped in his tracks. Helga was playing cards with her father at one of the tables. Fabrizio's face grew beet red and he started to back up.

Jack grabbed his arm "What?" Fabrizio pointed "A' that's her." he said with a nervous grin. Jack grinned "Hot dog ragazzo mio! You've got it bad!" he slapped Fabrizio's back playfully. Fabrizio grinned "She's like an angel..." he whispered dreamily. Jack laughed "Fabri, ya might wanna wipe that." Fabrizio quickly wiped the drool that was dripping down his chin.

"And I a' think she might like me too..." he was grinning shyly. Jack clapped Fabrizio on the back "Want me to go ask her for you?" he teased. Fabrizio punched his arm "No!" They both laughed.

Fabrizio's heart was pounding. Just then Helga dropped her card fan all over the floor "Ugh knulle!" she cursed in Norwegian under her breath. Olaf Dahl looked down to see what happened. In a rush of adrenaline and courage Fabrizio rushed over and dropped on one knee "A' let me." he said.

He picked up all of the cards, then slowly rose off of his knees to meet her shocked gaze. "Here you go..." he mumbled. They were staring at eachother again. Fabrizio felt like he could get lost in her deep blue eyes. Helga cleared her throat "Takk..." she said quietly, too shy to even smile now.

Fabrizio backed up "You're welcome." Then he took off running out of the room. Jack couldn't help himself and bust out laughing in front of everyone in the room. Helga was confused but shrugged and went back to her card game. Jack ran to catch up with Fabrizio.


	2. New Money-Fabrizio's Dream

**Chapter 2: New Money/Fabrizio's Dream; April 10th 1912**

Later that night Titanic stopped in Cherbourg, France. There a lady came aboard by the name of Margaret Brown, but she preferred to be called Molly. The luggage stewards were taking forever and Molly was getting tired of waiting. "Ah forget it, I'll just do it myself." she muttered under her breath. She picked up her two bags and started for the elevators.

Just then a steward ran up behind her and gave her one of those 'what gives?' kind of looks. Molly rolled her eyes "Well I wasn't about to wait all day fer ya sonny, here think ya can manage?" Molly handed him her bags and stalked off to the elevator.

Just as the elevator doors opened Ruth and Rose DeWitt Bukater stepped out. Ruth cringed as Molly passed them. In the next elevator was JJ Astor and his wife Madeleine, Molly waved. "Hey JJ!" Astor waved back "Hello Molly." Ruth ignored Molly as she stepped into the elevator. Ruth's family as well as Rose's father's family came from generations of wealth. Both the DeWitts and the Bukaters were prominent Philadelphia families, as were the Hockleys.

But Molly Brown was new money meaning she was only rich because she and her husband earned it through working instead of inheriting it. Ruth was disgusted.

She turned to Rose "Oh, there goes another 'new money'" she whispered. Rose fixed her hairpiece and nodded. She didn't really care what her mother had to say, she usually tuned her out.

They went into the dining room where they met Cal for dinner. They were at the Captain's table this evening with the Guggenheims, Astors, The Countess Of Rothes, and the Duff Gordons as well as Mr. Andrews and Mr. Ismay.

"There you are!" Cal said, pulling out the chair next to him for Rose. Rose put on her best fake smile and sat down. A waiter came by and gave everyone champagne and caviar while he took their orders.

The waiter looked at Cal "Sir?" Cal glanced at Rose. "We'll both have the salmon with mousseline sauce, hold the cucumber." he told the waiter. Cal looked back at Rose "Is that alright for you darling?" Rose gave him an emotionless glare "Of course,darling." she said in a mocking tone. Cal nodded "Good."

Down in steerage Jack and Fabrizio were having dinner with their Swedish roommates at a large table in the back of the steerage dining saloon. Bjorn Gunderson looked at Jack "So... var's Sven?" he asked him. Bjorn and Olaus still wanted to figure out what happened to Sven and Olaf. Jack smiled.

"Yeah, me and Fabri here were at a Southampton pub this afternoon when two drunk Swedish men asked if we wanted to play poker, to make it interesting your brother Sven bet his and Olaf's tickets, and well I'm a pretty good poker player If I'll say so myself and I won the tickets. That's why we're here instead of Sven and Olaf." he explained. Bjorn rolled his eyes and chuckled "Ah."

Olaus nodded "Oh." Both Gundersons laughed as did Fabrizio and Jack as Jack retold the poker game story. Bjorn chuckled "Ah Sven är en idiot!" Olaus nodded. Jack took a large swig of beer and ate a spoonful of his potato. "Yeah, Olaf was pretty pissed off!" They all laughed again.

Fabrizio took a swig of his own beer, just then he realized the Dahl family was sitting at the opposite end of their table, Helga was talking excitedly to her father while Mrs. Dahl talked to some older Finnish lady. Fabrizio did a spit take. Olaus picked his plate up before his food got drenched with beer. "Whoa Fabrizio!" Jack's eyes were wide in shock.

Fabrizio tried to hide in his napkin but Jack took it from him. "What was that all about?!" Fabrizio smiled nervously "There she is again, if she a' sees me she knows I run away before, is a' so embarrassing Jack!" he explained. Jack chuckled, Bjorn and Olaus were giving him a funny look. "He has a crush on that girl down there." Jack explained with a wide grin.

Bjorn cracked a smile "Ah! Den Norska girl? Olaf Dahl's dotter? " Jack shrugged "Do you know her?" Bjorn smiled and explained how he and Olaus had been in the pub before with Sven and Olaf but had left earlier to save a place in the boarding line. But while they were in there Helga's father had stopped in for a few minutes to get a beer and sat at the bar waiting for his drink at the same time Bjorn was.

Bjorn said he had talked to him for a few minutes. He said Olaf had talked about his family. Then Bjorn said once he and Olaus got in line they saw Olaf Dahl again and saw that he was travelling with his wife and his daughter. Jack smiled "Oh wow, so I guess that was before the poker game!" Bjorn laughed "Ja!" Jack glanced at Fabrizio, he had his hat pulled down over his eyes. Jack laughed. Fabrizio wasn't listening, he had spaced out after Bjorn said 'Den Norska girl?' so all he knew was that she was Norwegian.

Back in first class Ruth was talking to Lady Lucille Duff Gordon about her near encounter with Molly Brown. "Oh Lucille it was awful, her dress was last month's style and her shoes, oh her shoes let me tell you!" Ruth was babbling on and on as Lucille nodded intently.

Rose rolled her eyes. She glanced at Cal, he was busy talking to all the other men at the table about business and politics and what not. "Excuse me." she said. Ruth stopped mid sentence "Rose, don't be so rude honey!" she scolded her daughter.

Rose smiled "I thought excuse me was the polite way to get someone's attention." she said innocently. Ruth glanced at Lucille "I'm sorry, one moment." Lucille nodded. "Yes Rose?" Ruth asked. Rose got up "I'm going to bed, I was simply excusing myself from dinner."

Cal looked at her "But dinner hasn't even been served yet!" Rose smiled "The caviar was plenty filling, I'm tired." Everyone at the table was staring at her. "Goodnight." Rose said quietly, she walked away from the table. Cal got halfway up as if to follow her, then decided not to and sat back down.

Rose slowly walked back to her suite and got ready for bed. "And for the record, Caledon, no I absolutely hate salmon!" she grumbled, yanking a hairbrush through her long, red, waves. She pulled her silk nightgown over her head and turned off the lights. Then she locked the door, she didn't want Cal to come in and bother her. Rose promised herself she'd never let Cal be 'the first' or even the second or third, she'd never let Cal touch her that way. Ever.

As she was walking to her bed she stubbed her toe on a chair. "Dammit!" she muttered, grabbing her toe. She slowly climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her snugly. Then she looked up at the dark ceiling "Why God? Why is life so unfair?" Finally, she let sleep claim her.

After dinner Jack, Fabrizio, and the Gundersons decided to go to bed, they were all tired. They all got ready and climbed into their bunks. Fabrizio wrapped himself in his flannel blanket that his mother had made for him. "Nite Fabri." Jack said. Fabrizio looked over the side of his bunk "Nitey nite Jack." he mumbled.

His blanket was so cozy he fell asleep almost immediately. He let himself wander into a magical dreamland.

_Suddenly, there was a bright light by the door. Fabrizio slowly climbed down from his bunk and walked to open the door. _

_Standing before him was Helga Dahl, the Norwegian girl he was crushing on. Her golden locks flowed down her back and shoulders instead of up in it's tight bun, and she wore not her bunad but a white dress with gold trim. _

_Then Fabrizio noticed that she had wings and a golden halo over her head. Helga was an angel. Fabrizio found himself suddenly speechless._

_He tried desperately to search for words but all that came out was a weak grunt. Helga gently put her finger to his lips "Shhh."_

_Fabrizio thought he was going to fall over, but he didn't. Helga smiled and held out her soft, glowing, hand to him. He took it carefully and smiled._

_"Come with me." Helga whispered. Fabrizio realized she was speaking not Norwegian but English. Clear, fluent, English._

_Fabrizio was confused but he followed her out of the room. Once they were out in the hallway Helga said "Hold my waist, don't let go." Fabrizio grinned._

_He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Helga smiled "Are you ready?" Fabrizio was confused again but nodded. Helga smiled "Okay!"_

_Just then Helga jumped up, and they were afloat in mid air, her wings were flapping gently. They flew down the many steerage hallways and up the stairs to the upper decks._

_Finally they reached the bow of the ship. Helga gently floated back down until her feet touched the ground. Fabrizio instinctively let go of her waist._

_Helga smiled "Take my hand." Fabrizio took it. Helga led him all the way up to the bow and they climbed up on the rail._

_Helga turned to face him "I love you." she whispered. Fabrizio's heart fluttered and once again he thought he was going to faint. Instead, he said "I love you too."_

_Fabrizio pulled Helga close to him "I love you my sweet angel." Helga smiled "Kiss me Fabrizio."_

_Fabrizio grinned and leaned towards her as she slowly leaned towards him until their lips met. Fabrizio pressed his lips more agressively into hers and kissed her passionately._

_Time froze completely as Fabrizio and Helga kissed. Finally, after what felt like an eternity Helga pulled back. Fabrizio grinned "I love you so much."_

_Helga smiled sadly "I must go now." she said suddenly. Fabrizio was shocked, no! She couldn't just leave him._

_"No please stay!" Fabrizio begged._

_Helga shook her head "No Fabrizio, I have to leave you now." And with that she threw herself over the bow. Fabrizio gasped, expecting to hear a giant splash any second._

_He closed his eyes, but when he opened them he saw Helga flying up towards the sky. "NO!" Fabrizio yelled. He threw himself over the bow too, "AAAAH!"_

Fabrizio fell out of his bunk and smacked his face on the hard floor. "Cazzo!" he cursed in Italian. Jack slowly opened his eyes "Uh...you okay Fabri?" he mumbled. Fabrizio slowly got up and brushed himself off "Si..." he grumbled and got back in bed.


	3. Luck O The Irish-Love At First Sight

**Chapter 3: Luck O The Irish/Love At First Sight; April 11th 1912**

The next morning Fabrizio woke up in an annoyed mood. He knew his encounter with Helga Dahl was just a dream, he knew it was a dream because she was an angel, she spoke fluent English, and she knew his name. He didn't even know her name, how could she possibly know his?

Fabrizio muttered under his breath as he climbed out of bed, got dressed and brushed his teeth. Oh how he longed to talk to her, ask her name, ask her age, where she was going, where exactly she was from, if she did in fact speak any English, but most of all Fabrizio wanted to know if she liked him back. But for the time being he felt too shy.

Jack's eyes slowly fluttered open. He looked across the room to see that the Gundersons were gone. "Fabri, what time is it?" Jack asked suddenly. Fabrizio glanced at his pocket watch "Uh, I a' think we missed breakfast...is noon!" Jack groaned "Damn."

Jack got up and got dressed. He walked over to brush his teeth. Just as he had a mouthful of toothpaste Fabrizio asked "Do you think she likes me too?" Jack gave him an annoyed glance, of course Fabrizio would wait until his mouth was full and he couldn't speak. He spit out the toothpaste "Gee Fabrizio, not sure, why don't you ask her?"

Fabrizio shook his head "Eh, I don' know..." Jack chuckled "Okay Fabri." Fabrizio put on his blue hat and walked towards the door. Jack followed "Let's go see if we can catch lunch before it's over!" Fabrizio nodded "Si okay."

They entered the dining saloon, lunch was just starting. There was a large buffet line with a few different choices for meals. Fabrizio got in line behind Jack and they made their way through the line. They grabbed fruit, bread, and cheese. Fabrizio grabbed some beer for himself and Jack. Jack went to find a table.

Sure enough Fabrizio wasn't paying attention to where he was going and smacked into none other than Helga Dahl, spilling his beer all over her shoes and the front of her bunad. She jumped back and gave him a funny look. Fabrizio's face was beet red "Oh excuse a' me I'm a' so clumsy..." he trailed off. Helga took off her shoes and shook off the beer, then she glanced down at the front of her bunad, it was soaked in beer.

Fabrizio blushed, he could see through her blouse, he was embarrassed because he liked what he saw. Helga noticed and pulled at her wet blouse so it didn't stick to what Fabrizio was staring at. She blushed. Fabrizio smiled nervously "Really, I'm a' so sorry..."

"Det er greit." she said, smiling. Fabrizio was relieved, he wasn't sure what she said but it sounded forgiving. Jack was watching from a distance and smiled. Helga smiled at Fabrizio again, then quickly walked back to her table.

Up in first class Cal and the DeWitt Bukaters were getting ready to have lunch with Mr. Andrews, Mr. Ismay, and Molly Brown. Ruth was trying to pick out a dress. "Rose dear which one should I wear?" she asked. Rose shrugged "Which one do you want to wear?"

Ruth smirked "Which ever one I pick will certainly be more fashionable than what Margaret Brown will probably wear." Rose faked a smile "Yes Mother, I'm sure you'll look lovely in whatever you choose." Ruth smiled "Yes, I know dear."

Rose rolled her eyes, her mother was so self centered. "What are you going to wear darling?" Ruth asked. Rose shrugged "Honestly, I don't even want to go. Can't I just stay up here and read?"

"No! Absoultely not Rose!" Ruth snapped. Rose shrugged "Forgive me for even asking..." she muttered. Ruth nodded "Wear that pretty green one Cal was so nice to buy for you." she suggested. Rose smiled "Of course Mother." she said.

"Trudy!" Ruth called. Trudy rushed into the room "Yes Mrs. DeWitt Bukater?" she curtsied. Ruth smiled smugly "Help Rose into her corset." Trudy smiled "Yes ma'am." Rose followed Trudy into her bedroom.

Cal came out of his room into the common area. "Is Rose ready yet?" he asked. Ruth shook her head "No, she's been poking around all morning." she explained in an exhasperated tone. Cal smirked "Well she better hurry, lunch is in ten minutes."

Ruth nodded "Yes, she'd better." Cal smiled "Look Ruth, I realize Rose is unhappy with this whole arrangement, with me, but it really is best for all of us." he said. Ruth nodded "Absolutely, I could not agree more Mr. Hockley, this is necessary." Cal gave a slight, almost happy chuckle "Everybody wins right?" Ruth let out a snooty giggle.

Titanic stopped in Queenstown, Ireland and picked up the rest of the Irish passengers. Some boarded in Southampton but most came on at Queenstown. Of those who boarded at Queenstown was Tommy Ryan, a 21 year old potato farmer.

Now Titanic was steaming west of the coast. Captain Smith stood on the bridge with 1st Officer Murdoch, he was smiling triumphantly as he looked out on the sea. He smiled "Take her to sea Mr. Murdoch, let's stretch her legs!" he ordered. Murdoch grinned "Yes sir!" he ran off.

Murdoch ran in to tell the other officers "All ahead full!" and pulled the engine telegraph lever to 'All Ahead Full'. The signal was sent to the engine room, Chief Engineer Bell shouted out to all the engineers "ALL AHEAD FULL!" The men ran around the room pulling levers and yelling excitedly.

In the boiler room the stokers shoved coal into the furnaces as they chanted optimistically. Titanic's propellers started up once again, faster and faster. Soon Titanic was steaming off towards New York once again.

Jack and Fabrizio decided to go exploring again. They ran all the way down to the bow of the ship and climbed up on the ropes. Jack leaned over and looked out at the ocean happily.

Officer Murdoch walked back to the bridge next to Captain Smith. "21 knots sir!" he announced triumphantly. Captain Smith smiled and gazed proudly out at the clear, blue, sea. Officer Lowe brought him some tea "Thank you Lowe." Captain Smith then glanced at Murdoch "I do believe this is my favorite voyage yet." he said with a smile. Murdoch grinned "That's good sir, considering it's your last." Captain Smith nodded.

Just then two dolphins breached, Jack leaned over. "Hey look look look! Look look! See it? There's another one, see 'em? Look look at that one, look at him jump!" Jack whooped excitedly.

Fabrizio grinned and looked over too. He chuckled, then climbed higher up on the rope. "I can see the Statue Of Liberty already!...very small of course." he announced happily and grinned at Jack. Jack climbed up higher and held his arms out to his sides as if he were flying.

He whooped excitedly, he still couldn't get over his luck. "I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" he yelled pumping his fist in the air. He howled triumphantly, Fabrizio grinned and joined in.

Meanwhile the DeWitt Bukaters, Cal, Molly Brown, Mr. Andrews, and Mr. Ismay were having lunch in the palm court. "She is the largest moving object ever made my the hand of man in all history!" Ismay boasted.

"And our master shipbuilder, Mr. Andrews here, designed her from the keel plates up!" he said with a glance at Mr. Andrews. Mr. Andrews blushed, "I may have knocked her together but the idea was Mr. Ismay's, he envisioned a steamer, so grand in scale, and so luxurious in it's appointments that it's supremacy would never be challenged, and here she is-" he smacked the table "-willed into solid reality!"

Rose was bored with the whole conversation. She lit her cigarette. Ruth was disgusted, she'd raised her daughter better than that. Ladies didn't smoke, and Rose knew that. Ruth leaned closer "You know I don't like that Rose." she whispered.

Rose was sick and tired of everyone controlling her, she ignored her mother and blew smoke in her face. Ruth cringed slightly at the smell and held her breath, she sat back in her chair. Cal grabbed Rose's cigarette "She knows."

Cal put out the cigarette and held it out of Rose's reach. Rose was infuriated, Cal treated her like a child and she was just about done with it. Just then the waiter came up to take their orders. He took Ismay's first "Salmon." Ismay said. He looked down at Cal "Sir?" Cal glanced at Rose "We'll both have the lamb, rare, with very little mint sauce." He glanced at Rose again "You like that right sweetpea?"

Cal had done it again, ordered for her. She just smiled and batted her eyelashes with a sarcastic innocence. Cal obviously didn't catch the vibe and turned back to face everyone else once again. "For the record Caledon I hate lamb, it's disgusting." Rose muttered under her breath. Rose was a vegetarian, just another example of how little Cal knew her.

Molly Brown caught Rose's upset expression, Rose hid her feelings well but Molly was pretty sensitive. "So you gonna cut her meat for her too there Cal?" she asked with a joking smile, hoping to lighten the mood for Rose's sake.

Cal didn't say anything. Molly figured he wouldn't. She turned back to Mr. Ismay "So, uh, who thought of the name Titanic, was it you Bruce?" she asked with a grin. "Yes actually, I wanted to convey sheer size, and size means stability, luxury, and above all, strength." Ismay said haughtily.

Rose smirked "Have you heard of Dr. Freud Mr. Ismay? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you." Molly and Mr. Andrews caught it right away, Mr. Andrews chuckled slightly.

Ruth was mortified. She turned to Rose "What's gotten into you?!" she whispered harshly. She had raised Rose better than that. Rose got up out of her chair "Excuse me." She stalked off.

Ismay started to get up but sat back down when none of the other men did. "Freud? Who is he? Is he a passenger?" Molly shook her head "No Bruce." she tried not to laugh.

"I do apologize." Ruth said to Mr. Andrews and Mr. Ismay. "She's a pistol Cal, hope you can handle her." Molly said. Cal scoffed "Well I may have to start minding what she reads from now on, won't I Mrs. Brown?" Molly said nothing and sat back in her chair.

Rose needed fresh air, she stormed out onto the first class deck. She went and stood against the rail and looked out at the ocean, she wondered how much it would hurt if she jumped off the back of the ship. She knew the water was freezing, would it kill her instantly? Or would it be slow and agonizing?

She was sick of her life, she was miserable and she just couldn't take it anymore. Rose wanted to end it all, she imagined the look of Cal's face when he found out his 'Sweetpea', his 'Darling', his brainless princess, his arm candy, was gone forever. She smiled.

Jack and Fabrizio were enjoying the fresh sea breeze out on the steerage deck. Jack was sketching 6 year old Cora Cartmell propped against her father's stomach as he held her over he rail. Bert Cartmell was showing little Cora how the propellers moved underwater. Jack smiled.

Fabrizio started a conversation with the Irishman Tommy Ryan. "The ship is a' nice eh?" Fabrizio asked. Tommy smiled and took a long drag on his cigarette. "Yeah, it's an Irish ship!" he said with pride.

Fabrizio was confused and cocked his head to the side "Is English no?" Tommy shook his head "No! It was built in Ireland, fifteen thousand Irishmen built this ship! Soild as a rock, big Irish hands." he smiled.

Fabrizio smiled too. Just then a crew member passed them, walking a French Bulldog. Tommy scowled "Ah now that's typical, first class dogs come down here to take a shite." he shook his head.

Jack joined their conversation. "Let's us know where we rank in the scheme of things." he chimed in. Tommy smirked "Like we could forget?" he blew out a large puff of smoke. He walked closer and held out his hand to Jack. "I'm Tommy Ryan." he said.

Jack shook it "Jack Dawson, nice to meet you." Fabrizio shook Tommy's hand as well "Fabrizio." he said. Tommy smiled "Hi." Then Tommy noticed Jack's sketchpad open to the drawing of little Cora and her dad. "Do ya make any money with your drawings?" he asked, curiously.

Jack didn't answer, his eye was caught by something. Standing on the first class deck up above, was a red haired goddess. Jack couldn't stop staring, he was completely lovestruck. Even though he knew she was way too out of his league, he couldn't help himself.

Tommy looked up to see what Jack was staring at. He shook his head and chuckled, there was no way. "Ah forget her boyo, you're as like to have angels fly out of yer arse as get next to the likes of her!" he said. Jack ignored him and kept staring. He was under a love spell.

Fabrizio chuckled and used this oppurtunity to get back at Jack for teasing him about Helga Dahl. He waved his hand in front of Jack's face so the red haired girl would know Jack was staring at her.

Rose noticed Fabrizio's hand movements out of the corner of her eye, she looked down to see Jack staring at her. Uninterested, she turned away. Jack was still staring at her.

Just then Cal came up behind Rose and grabbed her harshly. Rose spun around to face him, all she wanted was to be left alone. "I hope you're proud of yourself!" Cal spat. Rose was infuriated with the way he was talking to her, but she didn't let herself to get too upset. She just kept envisioning herself jumping from Titanic's stern and it made her smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Cal asked.

"You'll never know." Rose stalked back inside.

Confused and angry, Cal stormed after her. "Hey get back here!"

Finally Jack snapped out of his love spell once Rose was gone. He shook himself, Fabrizio and Tommy were staring at him, trying not to bust out laughing. Jack shook his head "Shut up." he chuckled, slapping Fabrizio's arm.

Fabrizio grinned "Now you know how I feel about, her..." he had a daydreamish look in his eyes as he pictured his golden goddess. Jack laughed and turned to Tommy "He's got a pretty big crush on this Norwegian girl." he explained. Tommy chuckled "Ah really now?" Jack nodded "Oh yeah."

He laughed remembering lunch. "Yeah at lunch today he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and smacked right into her, spilling his beer all over the poor girl! But she was pretty nice about it." Tommy chuckled "Wow."


	4. That's Embarassing-Don't Do It

**That's Embarrassing/Don't Do It; April 11th 1912**

Later that day Fabrizio was going up to the steerage dining saloon for dinner. Jack said he wasn't hungry and the Gundersons had already left so Fabrizio walked alone.

As he was walking down the hallway he noticed Helga Dahl again, she too was walking by herself. Fabrizio took a deep breath, this was his chance. He gathered up his courage, he was really going to talk to her this time. He smiled as he pictured them walking hand in hand to the dining saloon, talking and laughing.

Helga was getting closer to him. She was walking at her own unhurried pace, seemingly unaware of anything around her. Fabrizio walked faster towards her with a wide grin. Helga noticed him and smiled shyly.

Fabrizio started feeling really shy again and looked down at his feet for a second, he took another deep breath. But just as he put his head back up he tripped over his own feet and fell flat on the floor. "CAZZO!" he yelled.

Helga walked right past him, she gave him another shy smile over her shoulder. Fabrizio slapped the floor, he couldn't let her get away. He tried to get up and ran after her, but he stumbled again. Helga was starting to get a little weirded out, she walked faster.

Fabrizio stumbled after her as fast as he could but he couldn't keep up with her. "Ah, well that's embarrassing..." he muttered. He walked slowly. Just then he ran into Tommy. "Hey there Fabri, I saw that fall a yers." Tommy chuckled.

Fabrizio blushed "Si, I a' get so nervous around her and I do stupid things..." Tommy clapped his back "It's alright boyo, just breathe for a minute, don't get so nervous and you'll be fine." Fabrizio smiled "I really like her Tommy, actually, I think I love her." Tommy laughed.

Fabrizio gave a slight chuckle "I a' don't even know her name, just a' that she's Norwegian." Tommy smiled "Don't worry you'll talk to her." Fabrizio grinned. "So where's Jack?" Tommy asked. Fabrizio smiled "He said he's a' not hungry." Tommy nodded "Oh." They walked together to the dining saloon for dinner.

Jack left his cabin, he wanted to get some fresh air. He went out on the deck and laid on his back on one of the benches looking up at the night sky. He had always liked looking up at the stars, but tonight there weren't very many visible.

Rose was having dinner. Cal was laughing and talking with her mother and the other men, and her mother chatted mindlessly with Lady Duff Gordon and the Countess. Rose just tuned them all out, she was really starting to feel trapped. She felt like she was standing at the edge of a great precipice with no one to pull her back, no one who cared, or even noticed. Rose DeWitt Bukater was done.

She slowly got up out of her chair "Excuse me." she choked back a sob. Ruth and Cal glanced at her and nodded, as if they were dismissing her, giving her permission to leave. Rose didn't need their permission, she ran out of the dining room and back to her cabin as fast as she could.

She ran into her cabin and up to her dresser. She looked at her reflection, tears welled in her eyes. She yanked her hair from it's bun and threw her hairpiece against the wall. Next, she tried to unzip her dress but the zipper was stuck. "TRUDY!" she screamed, frustrated and angry.

But Trudy wasn't there, she was down with the other maids and stewardesses in the valet's saloon. Rose tried again but she couldn't get it. Angry, she screamed as she clawed at her hair to get all the remaining pins out.

Nobody cares about me, Rose thought bitterly as she screamed and sobbed. She picked up her mirror and chucked it against the wall, cracking it. Next she pushed everything off the dresser and screamed louder.

She threw a tantrum, she felt like a child again and it brought her some comfort. Only this time, her mother wasn't there hugging her and telling her it's alright, her mother would never treat her like that again. Rose knew what she had to do, no matter how scared she was, she had to do it.

She was really going to do it, she was going to jump off the stern and end her miserable life. Rose allowed herself one last look around her cabin, she walked over to a picture of herself when she was 9 with her mother and father.

"Oh daddy I miss you so, please don't be angry, I know you'll understand, you always understood me when mother never did, please forgive me for what I'm about to do." she whispered, touching her father's face.

Her eyes shifted to Ruth, her mother. "Oh mother if only you'd showed me some love, some understanding, like you used to, you've changed mother, if only you weren't so selfish, if only you could understand, goodbye mother." More tears streamed down her cheeks.

She noticed one of Cal's suit jackets on the sofa. "Oh Cal, you ignorant, obnoxious bastard, I never loved you and I never will, and now I'll never have to." With that she ran out of the room in tears. She pushed past people in the busy first class hallways, people stared but Rose could care less. She ran all the way down to the third class deck, pushing past anyone who got in her way, she was so done.

Jack blew a big puff smoke up towards the stars, he felt so at peace. It was nice and quiet, he started to drift off. Just then he heard a girl crying, weeping actually, and loud, running, footsteps. He sat up and saw the pretty red haired girl running towards the stern.

He didn't understand why she was down by the stern, shouldn't she be up in first class? He shrugged it off and watched her. Rose stopped and caught her breath as she choked on a sob. Then she continued to the stern and climbed over the rail.

She was careful not to slip on her dress, she didn't want to fall before she was able to let go. Rose had never thought it would come to this, but it had. She took a deep breath and leaned farther forwards, almost ready to let go.

Jack watched in shocked amazement, was she nuts? He couldn't let her jump, could he? He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't having some sort of bizarre dream. Rose was still there, ready to jump.

Jack approached her slowly, not wanting to scare her and make her fall in. "Don't do it."

Rose turned to face him "Stay back...don't come any closer." she warned.

Jack shook his head, what was wrong with this girl? "Here take my hand...I'll pull you back over..." he offered, slowly walking towards her.

"No! Stay where you are! I mean it, I'll let go!" Rose said.

Okay, this girl is crazy, Jack thought to himself. He slowly stepped closer to show her he was merely going to throw his cigarette in the water. "No you won't."

Rose was infuriated, another man trying to control her. "What do you mean no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do! You don't know me!" she snapped.

Jack shrugged and held up his arms defensively. "Well, you woulda done it already..."

Rose rolled her eyes, she really didn't have time for this crap. "You're distracting me go away!"

Jack shook his head "I can't. I'm involved now, you jump and I'm gonna have to jump in there after you." This girl is seriously insane, he thought.

Rose looked at Jack like he was insane, why on Earth did he give a crap what she did? "Don't be absurd, you'd be killed!" she said.

Jack smiled "I'm a good swimmer."

"The fall alone would kill you." Rose said.

Jack thought for a second, he nodded. "It would hurt, not saying it wouldn't, to tell you the truth I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold."

Rose looked down at the freezing bluish black water below her, just waiting to consume her if she jumped. "How cold?" she asked suddenly.

Jack had already removed his vest and started untying his shoes, he thought for a second "Freezing, maybe a couple degrees over."

Rose felt suddenly scared, no she had to do it, she had no other choice, did she? She took a deep breath and leaned forward again, she was almost ready.

Jack realized she wasn't backing down, what was wrong with this girl? "You uh, ever been to Wisconsin?" he asked, hoping to distract her.

Rose glanced at him, that was random. "What?!"

Jack shifted on his feet, he smiled "Well they have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there near Chippewa Falls. I remember when I was a kid, me and my father, we'd go ice fishing out on Lake Wissota. Ice fishing is you know where you-"

"I KNOW WHAT ICE FISHING IS!" Rose snapped. She wasn't an idiot, dear God. Look Buster, just because I'm a first class girl doesn't mean I know nothing about the great outdoors, she thought to herself. She was so sick of everyone always underestimating her.

Jack held up his hands defensively. "Sorry, you just seemed like, you know, more of an indoor girl...anyways I uh fell through some thin ice and I'm telling you water that cold, like right down there, it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body, you can't breathe, you can't think, atleast it's not about anything but the pain." he said.

Rose took in his words, she was really scared now. She looked down at the water again, her stomach hurt.

Jack finished untying his shoes and took them off. "Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you, but like I said, I don't have a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here." he said.

Rose shook her head, she couldn't understand why he wouldn't just leave her be. "You're crazy!"

Jack chuckled, he stepped closer. "That's what everybody says, but with all do respect miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here. Come on, come on gimmie your hand, you don't wanna do this." he said gently. He held out his hand to her.

Rose took one last glance down at the freezing Northern Atlantic ocean below her, at perhaps her last chance to escape. She glanced at Jack, his eyes twinkled in the moonlight, Rose knew then and there that she didn't have to jump. By looking into Jack's eyes, she somehow knew everything would be alright. She slowly took his hand.

Jack grinned "Whew! I'm Jack Dawson."

Rose smiled shyly "Rose DeWitt Bukater."

Jack laughed "I'll have to get you to write that one down." he joked. Rose giggled.

Jack started to help her over the rail, Rose was glad that she'd made the right choice. She failed to notice the hem of her dress was in the way.

Just then she slipped and lunged downwards, she screamed. Jack panicked and tightened his grip. Rose was screaming frantically for help, Jack held her, but just barely. "Don't worry I've got you, I won't let go!" Jack tried to reassure her. She was flailing wildly.

25 feet above them Quartermaster Rowe and some crewmen heard Rose's screams. They rushed down to the scene. Jack managed to pull Rose over the rail, she landed on top of him in an awkward heap.

Quartermaster Rowe rushed up "YOU STAND BACK AND DON'T MOVE AN INCH!" Jack stood up and put his hands in his pockets, this is exactly what I need, he thought sarcastically. Rowe turned to the crewmen "Fetch the Master At Arms!"

The crewmen ran off. Cal was in the middle of an intense poker game against Colonel Gracie, JJ Astor, and Guggenheim. Cal's valet Lovejoy stood outside the poker room, always on guard.

Just then one of the stewards approached him. "Mr. Lovejoy?"

"Yes?"

"Mr. Caledon's fiancee Rose was nearly raped by some steerage man, the Master At Arms has already been called, they're all at the stern."

Lovejoy's eyes widened "Yes, thank you." He ran into the smoking room and grabbed Cal's shoulder. Cal spun around "What? I'm busy!" Lovejoy shook his head, he was panting. "I just heard that some steerage man tried to advance on miss Rose." Cal's face reddened in anger. "WHAT?"

All the other men at the table were staring at them, eyes wide and mouths agape. Lovejoy nodded "Yes sir. The Master At Arms was called, apparently they are at the stern." Cal got up, nearly knocking his chair over. "Where is this filthy steerage bastard?!" Lovejoy smiled nervously "At the stern Mr. Hockley, like I said."

Cal threw his card fan all over the table and knocked over his glass of merlot. "Quickly Lovejoy!" Colonel Gracie got up "I'll go too." he said, giving Cal a supportive clap on the back.

By the time they got down there Jack had already been handcuffed, Rose was shaking on a bench. The Master At Arms was standing behind Jack. "Ah Mr. Hockley just in time!" The Master At Arms said.

Cal rushed over to Jack and pushed him backwards. "Completely unacceptable! What made you think you could put your hands on my fiancee?!" he raged. Jack said nothing, he couldn't do much being handcuffed anyways.

Rose was still shaking. Colonel Gracie wrapped her in a blanket and offered her some brandy, she politely refused. Just then she noticed Cal shaking Jack, she couldn't let Jack be so wrongly accused, he'd helped her not hurt her.

"Look at me you filth!" Cal was shaking Jack. "Cal!" Rose interjected. Cal ignored her. "What do you think you were doing?!" Cal raged. "Cal stop, it was an accident!" Rose yelled.

Cal spun around and let go of Jack. "An accident?!" he asked in disbelief. Rose looked at Jack, then back at Cal. "It was, stupid really...I was leaning over and I slipped." Cal eyed her suspiciously. Rose swallowed nervously, "I was leaning far over to see the uh, the uh-" she couldn't remember what the propellers and moved her finger in a spinny motion. "Propellers?" Cal guessed with an eye roll.

Rose nodded "-propellers and I slipped. I would have gone overboard but Mr. Dawson here saved me, and almost went over himself!" she explained. Rose knew it was wrong to lie but she couldn't tell Cal what she was really doing, and she couldn't let Jack get in trouble for something he didn't do.

Cal scoffed and looked at the Colonel in disbelief. "She wanted to see the propellers!" Colonel Gracie chuckled "Like I say, women and machinery do not mix!" Jack gave Rose a confused glance, what was she doing? Rose prayed Jack wouldn't tell them what really happened.

The Master At Arms looked at Jack "Was that the way of it?" Rose glanced at Jack, begging him with her eyes to go along with her lie. Jack nodded "Yeah, yeah that was pretty much it." Rose gave him a look of gratitude and relief. Jack smiled. Colonel Gracie grinned "Well the boy's a hero then! Good for you son! Well done!"

Cal turned to Rose and rubbed her arms to warm her up. "You must be freezing! Let's get you inside." he put his arm around her and began to lead her inside. Colonel Gracie cleared his throat "Perhaps a little something for the boy?" he suggested. Cal turned to Lovejoy "Ah yes, Mr. Lovejoy I think a 20 should do it."

Lovejoy nodded and pulled out Cal's wallet. Rose scoffed "Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?" Cal smirked "Rose is displeased, what to do...I know." He turned to Jack "Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow evening to...regale our group with your, heroic tale." he suggested.

Jack shrugged, it was a free meal and a chance to enjoy the first class perks. "Sure, count me in." he said, not really caring that much. Cal smirked "Good, it's settled then." He walked away with Rose followed by Lovejoy and the Colonel.

Jack realized he was out of cigarettes, he whistled at Lovejoy. Lovejoy turned and Jack motioned for him to come over. Lovejoy walked over, "Can I uh, bum a smoke?" Jack asked. Lovejoy held out the cigarette tin, Jack took two. He lit one and put the other behind his ear for later.

Lovejoy looked down. "It's interesting, the young lady slipped so suddenly and you still had time to remove your jacket, and your shoes." he commented. Jack looked down at his untied shoes, Lovejoy walked away.

Jack took a long drag on his cigarette, he was tired and walked back to his cabin. When he got in Fabrizio was laying awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. The Gundersons were fast asleep.

Jack quickly got ready and climbed into his bed. He pulled his blanket tightly around himself. He tried to wrap his head around everything that had just happened, maybe the red haired girl wasn't so out of his league after all. She was engaged yes, but she seemed interested in him.

"Fabri, you awake?"

"Si."

"What are you thinking about?"

"The pretty Norwegian girl..." Fabrizio said dreamily.

"Of course you are. Hey can I tell you something?"

"Si..."

"I ran into that first class girl again, you won't believe it but she tried to jump off the stern and I talked her out of it and pulled her back over, but then she slipped but I saved her again. But the crewmen thought I tried to harass her and I was arrested and her fiancee yelled at me, but she was so nice and she explained how I didn't hurt her, I saved her, she actually seemed like she kinda liked me too."

"That's nice Jack..." Fabrizio mumbled, he was falling asleep.

Jack chuckled and rubbed his head against his fluffy pillow. He finally fell asleep.

Up in first class Rose was getting ready for bed, she brushed her hair in the mirror. She couldn't get her mind off of Jack Dawson, he looked closer to her age and he was much cuter than Cal. She really liked his personality too, then she remembered the third class man who'd been staring at her earlier, that was Jack.

Just then she heard the door open and gently close again. Cal stood by the door and slowy approached her. "I know you've been melancholy. I don't pretend to know why." he said in a suprisingly gentle tone. Rose said nothing and Cal went over and sat on her dresser.

In his hand was a large box, he slowly opened it. "I intended to save this for our engagement gala next week, but, I thought-" In the box was what looked like a giant heart shaped sapphire necklace. Rose gasped "Good gracious! Is it a-"

"Diamond? Yes. 56 carats to be exact." Cal interrupted. He put it around her neck, Rose immediately found it was heavy, cold, and choking her. Like a heart made of ice, she thought. Cal continued "It was worn by Louis the Sixteenth, and they called it Le Cour De La Mer-"

"The Heart Of The Ocean..." Rose said breathlessly. Cal smiled "Yes." Rose clutched the heart "It's overwhelming." Cal smiled again "It's for royalty, we are royalty Rose. You know there's nothing I couldn't give you, nothing I'd deny you, if you would not deny me." he put his arm around her and touched her soft hair.

Rose knew exactly what Cal wanted, she cringed. Cal nudged her gently "Come on, open your heart to me Rose." Rose stared at her expressionless reflection in the mirror, the heart of ice around her neck. She didn't say a word to Cal that night, and he'd left her alone.


	5. Fabrizio Gets His Wish-Rose Seeks Jack

**Fabrizio Gets His Wish-Rose Seeks Jack; April 12th 1912**

Fabrizio and Jack woke up late again, but in time for lunch. They walked to the dining saloon where they met up with Tommy Ryan and the Gundersons. "Hey Jack didn't see ya last night! Fabri said ya weren't hungry!" Jack smiled "Yeah I was kinda tired I just went out to relax on the deck, but it turned out to not be so relaxing after all!"

Bjorn tilted his head curiously. Jack grinned and told them the story about how he had saved Rose. Tommy grinned "Well damn me to fire! Who woulda thought!" Jack smiled "She's engaged...but call me crazy, but I still think I might have a shot. Do ya think?" Tommy shook his head "Ah Jack-ey not if she's engaged boyo!"

Jack slouched back in his chair "A guy can dream right?" he chuckled. They all got in the breakfast buffet line, Fabrizio spotted Helga Dahl again. She was carrying two mugs of steaming hot tea, Fabrizio noticed she'd changed bunads since their little accident, he decided he better not go near her until she put the tea down. Bjorn noticed him staring, he laughed.

Fabrizio whacked his arm "You shut up!" they both laughed. Jack, Tommy, Fabrizio, Bjorn, and Olaus all piled their plates high with cheese, pickles, and bread. Then they went and sat down at a table close enough so Fabrizio could stare at Helga. Tommy nudged him "She's gonna see ya staring boyo!" he laughed.

Fabrizio grinned "She's a' so pretty..." he said dreamily. Tommy chuckled "Yeah she really is Fabri." Fabrizio smacked his arm "Hey I a' called dibs!" Tommy laughed "Relax Fabri, she's all yers!"

Jack pulled out his sketchpad and started sketching Fabrizio eating bread. He chuckled, sometimes he just did funny drawings that looked more like cartoons just for fun. Fabrizio looked at him "Hey are you drawing me?" Jack laughed "Yeah, quite a mouthful ya got there ragazzo mio!" Tommy leaned over "And bug eyes too!" Jack high fived him "I thought those would add a little extra humor to it." he said. Tommy laughed.

Just then a little girl wandered over to their table and pulled at Jack's sleeve. Jack looked down "Oh hey there..." he said, confused. "I'm Cora!" she said in a squeaky little voice. Jack smiled "Hi Cora I'm Jack." Cora giggled "I saw you drawing me and my daddy yesterday!"

Jack thought for a second, he flipped through his sketchpad and found the drawing of the little girl and her dad looking at the propellers, he smiled. "Oh yeah!" He showed her the drawing. Cora giggled "That's me!" Just then a man who looked to be in his early 30s walked over. "There you are Cora! Stay close to daddy now!" he pulled Cora close to him. He looked at Jack, Fabrizio, Tommy, and the Gundersons. "Sorry Gentlemen, she wanders off."

Jack smiled "No problem. Actually I'm an artist, I hope you don't mind but I sketched you and your daughter yesterday out on deck, she noticed and she came over here to tell me." He showed Cora's father the drawing too. "Why that's impressive lad!" he said with a smile. Jack grinned and shook his hand "Jack Dawson." Cora's father smiled "Bert Cartmell. Come Cora." He led Cora back to their own table.

After lunch they decided to go to the general room, most of the other passengers were doing the same. When they walked in it was already super crowded and they walked to the front of the room. Just then Fabrizio noticed Helga sitting on one of the benches next to her parents, she was doing needlepoint.

Bjorn looked around "Too crowded!" he commented. Olaus nodded "Ja." They decided to go out on the deck. Tommy slapped Fabrizio's arm "There she is, now's yer chance, but don't blow it!" Fabrizio shifted uneasily "I a' don't know what if I do something stupid?" Jack smiled "It's fine ragazzo mio, Tommy and I will even sit on the opposite end of the bench!"

Fabrizio grinned "Okay." They walked over, Fabrizio stood in front of Helga. Her mother was also doing needlepoint and her father was reading some Norwegian newspaper. He cleared his throat "Hello." he said. Helga looked up and smiled "Hei."

Tommy pulled a stool in front of the bench and sat down. Jack stood beside Fabrizio, as there was no room on the bench. Fabrizio shifted uneasily, he didn't know what to say. Helga fiddled with the cloth she was working on nervously. Fabrizio smiled "Is crowded eh?"

Helga nodded, she was squished between her father and the end of the bench. "There's room on the other side." Fabrizio suggested, pointing so she could understand him. Helga smiled, she stood up. Olaf Dahl looked up and Helga explained in Norwegian she was moving to the other end of the bench to talk to Fabrizio. Olaf looked Fabrizio up and down suspiciously. Fabrizio smiled nervously, Helga's father seemed really protective of her, not that he blamed him.

Mrs. Dahl looked up too then went back to her needlepoint. Fabrizio and Helga moved to other side of the bench. Helga's parents moved over and Jack sat down where Mrs. Dahl had been. He took out his sketchpad.

The general room was the heart of the steerage passengers, lively tunes were being played on the piano as children ran around chasing the rats as mothers scolded in various languages.

Cora Cartmell came running back over to Jack "Hello again!" she said. Jack smiled and let Cora come up on his lap, her father gave her permission to hang out with Jack and his friends for a few minutes. Jack opened his sketchpad and let Cora draw funny pictures, Tommy sat on the stool and admired some of Jack's other work.

Meanwhile Rose decided that she needed to go and thank Jack for saving her. Cal was in the smoking room and she'd managed to dodge afternoon tea with her mother. She just felt like something was missing, she just wanted to see Jack again, talk to him, anything. She made her way down to steerage.

Fabrizio looked at Helga, in his eyes she was absolutely perfect in every single way. He decided to first test the language barrier "Italia no? Little English?" he made sure to use hand signals.

Helga smiled and shook her head "Nei, Norsk...Norwegian only." she replied.

Fabrizio nodded "Norwe-"

Helga's mother turned around and tapped the bench, "Helga..." she warned in Norwegian. Helga nodded "Ja Mamma." She rolled her eyes, her mother was always hovering.

Fabrizio chuckled "Is a' your mama?" Helga nodded "Ja." Fabrizio smiled, he introduced himself. "I'm Fabrizio." he said. Helga smiled and cocked her head in confusion, she tried to pronounce his name.

"Fabree-?" she got stuck.

Fabrizio smiled "Tz-eoh."

Helga giggled "Tz-eoh." Fabrizio grinned "Si va bene!" She giggled again and he clapped. "And, you?" he motioned towards her.

Helga tilted her head to the side again, confused. "Oh, Helga." she replied. Fabrizio smiled "Is a' nice to finally meet you, Helga."

She giggled, Fabrizio shook her hand then gently kissed it.

Jack and Cora drew funny cartoon pictures and Jack showed her the picture of Fabrizio eating bread. Cora giggled. Cora drew a picture of a puppy with big eyes and a small head, Jack chuckled. "Here's another one Tommy!" Jack handed Tommy Cora's picture.

Fabrizio grinned "I know my name is a' hard to say but yours is easy to say!" Helga giggled "Fabree-tzeoh." she got it that time. Fabrizio grinned "Si va bene!" Helga giggled "Ah!" Fabrizio smiled "Ah!"

Tommy blew out a puff of cigarette smoke and examined the picture. "Very good! Ah, very very good!" he laughed. Cora giggled and looked up at Jack. Jack smiled "Thanks." Just then Cora's parents came back. "Cora time to go now, say goodbye to Uncle Jack!" Bert Cartmell said, taking Cora's hand. Cora smiled "Bye Uncle Jack!" she waved. Jack grinned "Bye Cora!"

Fabrizio smiled at Helga "The ship is a' nice eh?" he asked.

"Oh ja! Stor båt!" Helga said enthusiastically. Fabrizio cocked his head to the side "Something about a boat?" Helga giggled "Big båt." Fabrizio smiled "Big boat?" Helga nodded "Ja!"

Fabrizio smiled "Si it is!" Helga giggled. Fabrizio decided to find out more about her, he was so happy to be talking to her at last. "So a' you are from Norway?"

Helga smiled "Ja, Buskerud, Norge." she replied. Fabrizio grinned "Ah I see!" Helga cocked her head to the side "So, hvor er du fra?" she asked him.

"You ask where I am from?" Fabrizio asked. Helga nodded "Ja."

"Oh, Italy, just outside a' Venice. I live there with my mama until I meet my buddy Jack and we travel together!" Fabrizio replied. Helga smiled "Ah!" she said, that explained his funny accent.

Fabrizio chuckled "Ah!" They both laughed. Fabrizio asked "So a' how old are you?"

Helga smiled "Oh, nitten." she replied. Fabrizio grinned "Nineteen?" Helga nodded. Fabrizio grinned again "Me too!" Helga smiled "Ja?"

Fabrizio grinned "Si!" Helga giggled. Fabrizio asked "So a' what is your family going to America for?"

Helga smiled "Oh vi går til Minnesota." She explained how most of her family from Norway had already gone to America a few years before. She said very few family members still lived in Buskerud and said that her father's family built a large farm property in northern Minnesota, Dahl Farm , most of her father's siblings and their families were already there, even her paternal grandparents. She told him that they were going to live there too and that most of her mother's family wasn't too far away from there.

Fabrizio smiled "Oh so you have lots of family there it sounds like!" Helga nodded "Ja." Fabrizio grinned "Are you excited?"

Helga giggled "Oh ja!" she said enthusiastically. Fabrizio grinned, Helga was so optimistic about starting over in America, as was he. "Me too!" he said with a big grin. Helga smiled "So hva skal du til Amerika for?" she asked him.

Fabrizio grinned "My buddy Jack is from there and he hasn't been back there in years, we a' probably just gonna explore I'm a' not sure what we're doing yet." he explained. Helga smiled "Oh, okay."

Fabrizio smiled "You wanna meet Jack?" he asked. Helga shrugged "Okay." Fabrizio tapped Jack's shoulder, Jack turned around. He smiled at the huge grin across his best friend's face. "Jack this is Helga." he said. Jack smiled and shook her hand "Hey Helga I'm Jack." he said. Helga smiled "Hei." she said. Tommy turned around and shook her hand as well "Tommy Ryan." Helga smiled "Hei."

Rose walked across the second class deck nervously, she wasn't sure what to expect down in steerage. Thoughts were rapidly racing through her head, what was she going to say to Jack? Oh yes, she was going to thank him.

Rose knew her mother and Cal would not approve of her going down there so she was glad they weren't around to see her. She slowly approached the gate that separated steerage from second class. She even noticed the sign that read "3rd Class Passengers Are Not Allowed Beyond This Point".

She made sure that no one was looking, then she opened the gate and started down the long staircase to the steerage general room. The gate slowly swung closed, there was a gentle click. As soon as she began walking down the stairs she immediately smelled strong cigarette smoke mixed with the body odor of many people crowded into one room.

She almost gagged, so much different from first class. She noticed a few rats scurrying across the floor as little boys chased them on their hands and knees, she cringed. She could hear a lively tune on the piano and people talking and yelling in many foreign languages.

Fabrizio turned to say something to Helga, but something caught her eye. She turned all the way around and her eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas. Fabrizio followed her gaze. Coming down the stairs was a red haired girl in a fancy dress and expensive jewelry. Fabrizio knew this must be Rose DeWitt Bukater, the first class girl Jack had saved, as she was coming their way.

Even Helga's parents turned to stare. Rose came down the stairs, almost everyone was staring at her. Ladies were wide eyed in either shock or envy and men tipped their hats and gaped in disbelief. Rose felt very uncomfortable with all the attention, she was relieved to see Jack sitting on a nearby bench.

She quickly made her way over. Fabrizio, Helga, and Tommy were staring at her. As soon as she walked over even Helga's parents turned to stare. Rose felt really awkward. Fabrizio smiled and tapped Jack "Jack!" he pointed to Rose as she walked right up to them.

Jack immediately got up to greet Rose. "Hello Mr. Dawson." she said.

Jack grinned "Hello again."

Rose shifted nervously on her heels "May I speak with you?"

Jack nodded "Yeah."

Rose looked around at Tommy, Fabrizio, and the Dahl family still staring at her. Fabrizio still had his mouth wide open and Helga's eyes looked as though they were going to pop right out of her head. Tommy was checking her out up and down and puffed smoke at her. "In private?"

Jack smiled "Yes, of course, after you." He slapped Tommy's shoulder for staring at Rose, he laughed.

Rose started walking back towards the stairs, Jack followed. Tommy chuckled and Jack quickly whacked his arm with his sketchpad.

Tommy and Fabrizio looked at eachother in shock, then burst out laughing. Helga was confused. "I can't believe she came all the way down here!" Tommy almost choked. Fabrizio laughed "Si I know!"


	6. Rose's Desires-Jack's Tuxedo

**Rose's Desires-Jack's Tuxedo; April 12th 1912**

Jack followed Rose back up to the steerage gate. "Awh man Rose." Jack said suddenly. Rose turned around "What is it?" Jack had a giant smirk across his face and shrugged "Third class passengers aren't allowed beyond this point." he chuckled.

Rose rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm "You're with me, nobody's going to bother you." Jack grinned "If you insist." Rose giggled and opened the gate. They started walking across the second class deck to the gate leading up to the first class boat deck and covered bridge area."Come on it's just up there." Rose pointed. Jack nodded "Okay."

They made their way up to the gate and Rose opened it. Jack noticed a sign similar to the third class one, it read "First Class Only." He scoffed. Jack followed Rose onto the covered bridge. He looked around, ladies and gentlemen walked hand in hand with their top hats and fancy gowns. The sun was shining brightly and the sea breeze was cool.

"Wonderful weather we're having!" Jack said in mock snobby tone. Rose laughed "Oh yes, I just love to feel the sun on my face!" Jack chuckled.

Rose looked at him "So, tell me more about Chippewa Falls, and your ice fishing incident." Jack laughed "Ah yeah I had some really good times there. So my father took me out to the lake behind our house after an ice storm, the lake was completely frozen, and so I thought it would be fun to run across it, my dad he tried to warn me but I didn't listen, and I ran across and fell right through. My dad had to jump in after me!"

"Oh wow, I bet that was freezing!" Rose giggled. Jack nodded "Yeah it was, I got a bad cold from it I remember." He laughed "I used to get in all kinds of trouble back home!" Rose giggled again "Oh really?"

Jack chuckled "Oh yeah, like once me and a friend stole all my mom's fresh layed eggs and threw them against the side my friend's family's barn, we got in so much trouble!" Rose laughed "Why did you do that?!"

"I don't even know! I was little, just always making mischeif I guess!" Jack replied with a grin. Rose smiled "So what else did you guys do?" Jack grinned "One time a couple friends and I accidentally lit my friend Billy's family's storage barn on fire." Rose gasped "Oh dear!" Jack laughed "Yeah Billy's dad was pretty pissed off, the rest of us ran as fast as we could out of there!"

Rose laughed "Was this the same barn with the eggs?" Jack laughed "No that was my friend Kevin's!" Rose shook her head and giggled "How old were you guys?" Jack thought for a second "Eight."

"Wow that's too funny!" Rose giggled. Jack smiled "Yeah, sometimes I really miss Chippewa Falls." he said in an almost sad tone. Rose looked at him "So why did you leave?" she asked.

Jack smiled sadly "Well I've been on my own since I was fifteen, since my folks passed away, and I had no brothers or sisters or close kin in that part of the country so I lit on out of there and haven't been back since, you can just call me a tumbleweed blowing in the wind." he gave a slight chuckle.

Rose nodded. Jack looked at Rose "Whoa, Rose, we've walked about a mile around this boat deck and chewed over how great the weather's been and how I grew up but I reckon that's not why you came to talk to me is it?"

Rose shifted uncomfortably "Mr. Dawson I-"

"Jack" Jack corrected her with a grin.

Rose said "Jack, I wanted to thank you for what you did, not just for, for pulling me back, but for your discretion."

Jack smiled "You're welcome."

Rose stopped walking and turned to face him "Look, I know what you must be thinking, poor little rich girl...what does she know about misery?"

Jack grabbed one of the ropes and leaned back agaist the wall, he shook his head, "No, no, that's not what I was thinking, what I was thinking was what could have happened to this girl to make her think she had no way out."

Rose sighed "Oh it was everything, it was my whole world, and all the people in it, and the inertia of my life...plunging ahead of me, powerless to stop it!"

Jack noticed Rose's engagement ring "God look at that thing! You woulda gone straight to the bottom!" he laughed.

Rose didn't laugh, but held her ring up so Jack could look at it. "Five hundred invitations have gone out, all of Philadelphia society will be there, and all the while I feel like I'm standing in the middle of a crowded room, screaming at the top of my lungs and no one even looks up!" she became exhasperated.

Jack looked at her "Do you love him?"

Rose was startled "Pardon me?"

Jack repeated his question "Do you love him?"

Rose looked at him in shock "Well, you're being very rude, you shouldn't be asking me this!"

Jack shrugged, clearly not understanding. "It's a simple question, do you love the guy or not?"

Rose rubbed her forehead in aggrivation "This is NOT a suitable conversation!"

Jack smiled "Why can't you just answer the question?"

Rose couldn't believe what was going on, "This is absurd! You don't know me and I don't know you and we are not having this conversation at all! You are rude and uncouth and presumptuous, and I am leaving now! Jack, Mr. Dawson, it's been a pleasure I sought you out to thank you and now I have thanked you-" she shook his hand.

Jack smirked "And you've insulted me."

Rose was flabbergasted "Well, you deserved it!"

Jack smiled "Right."

Rose nodded "Right."

Jack smirked again "I thought you were leaving."

Rose spun around "I am!...You are so annoying!"

Jack just laughed, if she thought she was getting him, she was wrong. "Ha-Ha."

Rose walked away then stopped in her tracks "Wait! I don't have to leave, this is my part of the ship, you leave!"

Jack grinned "Whoa ho ho well well well, now who's being rude?"

Rose slapped her forehead, she angrily walked back towards him and snatched his sketchpad. "What is this stupid thing you're carrying around?"

Jack just smiled as Rose flipped through his sketches. "What are you an artist or something? Well, these are rather good." She went and sat on one of the deck chairs, Jack followed and sat down next to her. "They're very good, actually...Jack this is exquisite work." Jack smiled "Ah they didn't think too much of 'em in Ol' Paree."

Rose looked at him "Paris? You do get around for a por-well uh a person of limited means..."

Jack laughed "Go on, I'm a poor guy you can say it." Rose blushed "Well well well, and these were drawn from life?" she asked. Jack nodded "Well that's one of the good things about Paris, lots of girls willing to take their clothes off!" Rose giggled and examined another drawing "You like this woman, you've used her several times."

Jack grinned and showed her the girl in the picture's hands "Well she had beautiful hands, you see?" Rose smirked "I think you must have had a love affair with her." Jack chuckled "No no no, just with her hands...she was a one legged prostitute, see?"

Rose looked closer "Oh." she laughed. Jack smiled "Ah, she had a good sense of humor though." He flipped to another sketch "Oh, and this lady, she used to sit at this bar every night wearing every piece of jewelry she owned just waiting for her long lost love. I called her Madame Bijoux. See her clothes are all moth eaten."

Rose smiled "You have a gift Jack, you do, you see people."

Jack looked her in the eye "I see you."

Rose tilted her head curiously "And?"

Jack gave a slight smile "You wouldn't a jumped." Rose looked at him, he smiled.

Meanwhile Rose's mother Ruth was having afternoon tea with the Countess of Rothes, just then she noticed Molly Brown coming towards them from across the room. Ruth lowered her voice "Oh here comes that vulgar Brown woman, quickly get up before she sits with us!" They both rose from their chairs just as Molly approached the table.

"Hello girls I was hopin' I'd catch ya at tea." Molly said with a friendly smile. Ruth faked a smile "We're awfully sorry, you missed it. The Countess and I were just off to take the air on the boat deck." she explained in a forced sweet tone.

Molly grinned "Well all the idea, I need to catch up on my gossip!" Ruth gave the Countess an annoyed look "Come on." she whispered. They stalked out, Molly followed.

Not far away in the smoking room Ismay was talking to Captain Smith. "I see you've not yet lit the last four boilers." Ismay commented.

Captain Smith nodded "Yes, I don't see the need, we are making excellent time!" Ismay sat back and took a puff of his cigar, then leaned forward in the Captain's face, "The press knows the size of Titanic now we must let them marvel at her speed, we must give them something new to print. This maiden voyage of Titanic must make headlines!" he said impatiently.

The Captain shifted uncomfortably "Mr. Ismay, I would prefer not to push the engines until they've been properly run in." Ismay nodded, he sat back and took another drag on his cigar. "Of course I'll leave it to your good officers to decide what's best, but what a glorious end to your final crossing if we were to arrive in New York on Tuesday night and suprise them all!"

He slapped the table "Retire with a bang, eh E.J?"

Captain Smith sat back and thought for a minute, he nodded stiffly. Ismay grinned "Good man."

Jack and Rose had gotten up and were now walking along the covered bridge. Jack smiled "Hey sorry about my friends before by the way, they didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, they've just, you know...never seen-"

"A rich girl? Yes I know." Rose interrupted. Jack smiled "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." Rose nodded "I know, sorry, I just hate all the stereotypes people assume of me." Jack nodded "No I totally get it."

Rose smiled sadly "Do you have any idea what it feels like to have everyone who even just looks at you all assume the same thing?" Jack shook his head "No, can't say that I do." Rose looked at him "What do you see when you look at me?"

Jack twiddled his thumbs "Honestly Rose, I don't really know you. On the outside I see a pretty rich girl with nice clothes and jewelry, even a little bit of a snobby personailty. But on the inside, I can't help but sense that there's more to you."

"Exactly! On the outside everyone sees the same thing! And yes, there's much more to me but nobody cares to find out what it is!" Rose said indignantly. Jack grinned "I care."

Rose spun around to face him, her stubborn expression softened into a small smile. "Really?"

Jack grinned "Yeah. I really do, there's something off about you and I'm curious."

Rose giggled "Should I take that as a compliment?"

Jack laughed "Yeah! When I said off I meant I find you interesting."

Rose smiled "Thank you. You know I've always had a strong passion for the arts myself?"

Jack grinned "No I didn't. What kind of art?" Rose thought for a second "Oh all kinds, paintings, sculptures, music, theatre."

Jack smiled "What kinds of paintings and sculptures?" he asked, curiously.

Rose thought for a second "Well, I've always admired Picasso's work."

Jack looked at her "I've never really cared for all that Dadaism and Cubism, it just had no heart to it."

Rose shrugged "I like some of it."

Jack looked at her "Really?"

Rose smiled "Yes."

Jack nodded "Well Paris for me was more about living on the streets and trying to put it on the paper, you know what I mean?"

Rose sighed enviously "You know my dream has always been to just run away and become an artist! Living in a garret poor but free!" she giggled.

Jack smirked "You wouldn't last two days! There's no hot water and hardly ever any caviar!"

Rose turned, suddenly angry. "I happen to hate caviar! And I hate people telling me what dreams I should and shouldn't have!"

Jack nodded apologetically "I'm sorry, you're right." Rose looked at him uneasily "Well, alright."

Rose was exhasperated "Everybody expects me to be this delicate little flower which I'm not! I'm sturdy, I'm strong as a horse! I'm here to do something, not just sit around and be decorative!" she explained bitterly. Jack nodded, listening.

Rose held up here hands "You see these hands? They were made for work!" Jack nodded.

Just then a steward approached them "Would you care for something Miss? Some tea? Or some bullion?" he asked Rose.

"NO!" Rose was infuriated, the steward stepped back in shock, Jack laughed. They kept walking, Rose looked at Jack.

"There's something in me Jack like a dynamo I don't know what it is, whether I should be an artist or a sculptor or I don't know, a dancer..." she skipped into a dance ahead of him. Jack chuckled. She twirled around giggling "Like Isadora Duncan, a wild pagan spirit!...or a moving picture actress!" she exclaimed.

She ran and posed in front of a photographer. Jack walked up behind the camera as the photographer prepared to snap the picture, he smiled. Rose was giggling as her picture was taken.

They kept walking. "So tell me more about your life, what did you do after you left Chippewa Falls?" Rose asked. They walked and stood against one of the walls. Jack grinned "Well I worked on a squid boat in Monterrey, then I went down to Los Angeles to the pier in Santa Monica, I did portraits there for ten cents a piece." he explained as they gazed out at the sunset.

Rose smiled "Why can't I be like you Jack? Just head out for the horizion whenever I feel like it?" She turned to face him "Say we'll go there sometime, to that pier, even if we only ever just talk about it."

Jack grinned "No we'll do it! We'll drink cheap beer, ride on the rollercoaster till we throw up." Rose burst out laughing. Jack smiled "And we'll ride horses on the beach, right in the surf, now you'll have to do it like a real cowboy...none of that side saddle stuff!" he chuckled.

Rose looked at him curiously "You mean one leg on each side? Can you show me?" she asked. Jack smiled "Sure if you like." For the first time Rose felt almost free, respected, cared about, she became overwhelmed with happiness and excitement.

"Teach me to ride like a man!" Rose said in a funny Southern accent.

Jack grinned "And chew tobacco like a man!" he imitated her accent.

Rose giggled "And...spit like a man!"

Jack laughed "What they didn't teach you that in finishing school?"

Rose shook her head "NO!" she was giggling hysterically. Jack grinned.

"Come on I'll show ya." he offered. Rose became alarmed "No Jack! No I couldn't possibly Jack..." but he was already pulling her back onto the covered bridge. He dragged her up against the wall next to him. "Watch closely." he instructed. Rose giggled.

He hacked up a wad of spit and spit a large glob over the wall. "Oh that's disgusting!" Rose cringed. Jack laughed "Alright your turn!"

Rose looked around to make sure no one was watching and quickly spit over the wall. Jack shook his head "That was pitiful!"

He grinned "You really got to hack it back, get some leverage to it." Rose looked at him "Use your arms, arc your neck-" he spit again. Rose watched and hacked up some spit of her own. Jack asked "Now ya see the range on that thing?" Rose nodded "Mhmm." Jack grinned "Go!"

She failed to notice her mother, the Countess, and Molly quickly approaching. She spit again. Jack smiled "That was better, you really got to work on it." Rose looked at him "Really?" Jack nodded "Really try to hack it up, you know get some body to it." Rose nodded, then she noticed her mother. Jack was still talking "You got to-" she punched his arm.

Rose turned around as did Jack. Jack quickly swallowed his spit but still had a little drool on his chin. Molly Brown exchanged glances with Ruth and the Countess. Rose was startled "Mother...may I introduce Jack Dawson." she gestured at Jack, he smiled.

Ruth was greatly displeased but kept calm. "Charmed I'm sure..." Molly pointed to her chin "Got a little-" she mouthed, Jack quickly wiped off the spit. Rose smiled "Yes, he saved me last night and Cal invited him to join us for dinner." Molly and the Countess listened intently, Ruth scowled.

Molly smiled "Well Jack, sounds like you're a good man to have around in a sticky spot." Just then the dinner horns sounded, Molly shook her head in annoyance.

She looked at the Countess "Why do they always insist on announcing dinner like a damn cavalry charge?!" The Countess shrugged. Rose giggled and turned to her mother "Shall we go dress mother?" Ruth nodded and they began walking away, "See you at dinner Jack." Jack smiled and waved after her.

The Countess walked off to her own cabin, but Molly stayed behind. Jack was off in his own little world. "Son!" Molly tried to get his attention. Jack didn't respond. "SON!" Molly repeated, louder.

Jack was shaken out of his trance, he looked down at her. "So uh, what are you plannin' to wear?" Molly asked. Jack shrugged and gestured at what he was wearing. Moll sighed "I figured, come on."

Jack followed Molly to her cabin. "I bought a tuxedo for my son but I don't think it'll hurt if I let ya borrow it for one dinner." Molly told him. Jack smiled "Oh, thanks." Molly grinned "No problem sonny."

She got the tuxedo and let Jack get dressed in her bathroom, he came out a few minutes later and stood in front of the mirror. Molly stood behind him. She beamed with pride "I was right! You and my son are just about the same size!" Jack smiled and tugged gently at the tuxedo to straighten it. "Pretty close!" he said, buttoning one of the cuffs.

Molly grinned "You shine up like a new penny!" Jack smiled and looked in the mirror once more "Well thanks again, I've got to go tell my friend I won't be at dinner tonight, see ya at dinner Mrs. Brown." Molly smiled "See ya Jack."

Jack ran excitedly back down to his cabin and bust through the door, Fabrizio was sitting on the floor with Helga and Tommy. "Hey Jack! I haven't a' seen you for hours!" he exclaimed. Tommy nodded "Yeah where have ya been Jack-ey?"

Jack grinned "Talking to Rose, she's really something else! Hey I forgot to tell you guys they invited me to have dinner up in first class tonight for saving Rose." he explained. Tommy looked him up and down "That explains the tux, who on Earth gave ya that? Her fiancee?"

"No, this nice lady named Molly Brown bought it for her son but she's letting me borrow it." Jack said. Fabrizio was grinning "You a' look like a millionaire!" Jack smiled "Thanks Fabri."

"So what have you guys been up to?" Jack asked. Tommy shuffled a deck of cards "Talking and Helga showed us this Norwegian card game." Fabrizio nodded with a chuckle and looked at Helga "And she wins every time!" She nodded "Ja."

Jack laughed "Okay you guys have fun at dinner, I better be going!" Fabrizio and Tommy waved as Jack shut the door behind him. They looked at eachother, Tommy chuckled "Wish I could eat in first class, the food's probably fit for royalty!" Fabrizio laughed.


	7. Dinner In The Snakepit-A Steerage Party

A/N: This is going to be a super long chapter (Like, a MEGACHAPTER) and it's my favorite one. So you guys wanna go to a real party? ENJOY:P

**Dinner In The Snakepit-A Steerage Party; April 12th 1912**

Jack made his way up to the first class enterance, a steward held open the door. "Good evening sir." he said. Jack was shocked, that was the first time he'd ever been called sir in his life, he knew it was only because of the tuxedo. He just nodded in response and continued into the large room.

He was on the top floor, to his left was the big clock in front of a grand staircase. He looked up at the big dome ceiling above the staricase in awe, the grand staircase itself was one of Titanic's most prized features. He walked down the stairs and stood against a pillar, trying to think of what he would say to Rose.

Just then he heard familiar voices. "Did you know there's several thousand tons of Hockley steel in this very ship?" asked a man's voice. A lady responded in a snobby tone "Which parts?" The man scoffed "Only the right ones of course." The lady laughed haughtily "Then we'll know who to hold accountable if there's a problem." she said. Jack recognized Rose's mother and fiancee Cal.

He looked up. Ruth turned to Cal "Where's my daughter?!" she asked impatiently. Cal shrugged it off "She'll be along." he replied, not really caring. They walked down the stairs, Jack tried to smile but they walked right past him. "And there is the Countess!" Cal said. The Countess of Rothes smiled "Evening, Cal." Ruth giggled snobbishly.

Jack turned back towards the stairs, he saw Rose. She was wearing a long, crimson colored evening gown. Jack grinned as Rose met him at the bottom of the stairs, she offered him her hand and he kissed it. She giggled. Jack smiled "Saw that in a nickelodeon once and I always wanted to do it." Rose giggled again.

They linked arms and walked over to Cal and Ruth. Rose tapped Cal "Darling, surely you remember Mr. Dawson?" Cal spun around, his eyes widened in shock. He looked Jack up and down "Dawson? Amazing! You could almost pass for a gentleman!" he hadn't even recognized him. Jack smiled sarcastically "Almost."

They walked down another staircase into the D deck reception room, Molly walked up behind Jack and Rose. She smiled at Jack "Care to escort a lady to dinner?" Jack grinned "Certainly." He had Rose on one arm and Molly on the other as they followed Cal and Ruth. Molly smiled "Ain't nothing to it is there Jack?"

Jack nodded. Molly tried to give him advice "Remember they love money, so just pretend you own a gold mine and you're in the club!" Jack smiled "Thanks." he whispered.

He noticed several people talking, men in tuxedos and ladies in their latest and most expensive evening gowns. Rose leaned close to him and pointed to the Countess talking to Ruth and some others. "That's the Countess Of Rothes." She pointed to another couple "And that's John Jacob Astor, the richest man on the ship. His little wifey there Madeleine is my age and in delicate condition, see how she's trying to hide it? Quite the scandal." she giggled and Jack grinned.

Rose pointed to some more people that Cal and Ruth were talking to. "And over there is Sir Cosmo and Lucille, Lady Duff Gordon, she designs naughty lingerie, very popular with the royals." Rose waved to them, Jack chuckled.

Rose pointed to one more couple. "Oh and that's Benjamin Guggenheim and his mistress Madame Aubert, Mrs. Guggenheim is at home with the children of course." Sir Cosmo was talking to Cal "Congratulations Hockley she's splendid." Cal smirked "Why thank you." Ruth and Lucille were talking about fashion.

They walked through the double doors into the dining room, the band was playing an elegant waltz. They passed the Astors. "Hey Astor!" Molly greeted him. JJ smiled "Why hello Molly, nice to see you." Rose brought Jack closer "JJ, Madeleine, I'd like you to meet Jack Dawson." she said. JJ smiled and shook his hand "Are you of the Boston Dawsons?"

Jack shook his head "No, the Chippewa Falls Dawsons, actually." JJ was confused but smiled "Oh, yes." They all walked and sat down at a table. Jack was across from Rose and in the middle of Molly and the Countess. Also at the table were the Astors, Guggenheim and Madame Aubert, the Duff Gordons, Colonel Gracie, Mr. Andrews and Mr. Ismay.

Jack noticed his place setting. "Are these all for me?" he whispered to Molly. "Just start from the outside and work your way in." Molly whispered back. He was getting along well no one assumed anything. That is, until Ruth opened her big mouth. "Tell us of the accomodations in steerage Mr. Dawson, I hear they're quite good on this ship." she said, taking a bite of a caviar cracker. Rose rolled her eyes, of course her mother would ruin it.

But Jack just smiled "The best I've seen ma'am, hardly any rats." Everyone at the table erupted with laughter, Ruth sat back in her chair. "Mr. Dawson is joining us from third class, he was of some assistance to my fiancee last night." Cal explained.

Rose smiled "It turns out Mr. Dawson is quite a fine artist, he was kind enough to show me some of his work today." Cal looked around the table "Rose and I differ in our definition of fine art...not to impune your work sir." Jack waved dismissingly as if to say no offense taken. Rose cleared her throat and motioned for Jack to put his napkin in his lap, Jack was not used to all the fancy etiquette.

Just then a waiter came up behind Jack "And how do you like your caviar sir?" Jack shot Rose his best poker face "No caviar for me thanks, never did like it much." Rose smiled.

Ruth glanced at Jack and took a sip of her champagne "And where exactly do you live Mr. Dawson?" Everyone looked at Jack curiously. Jack smiled "Well right now my address is the RMS Titanic, after that I'm on God's good humor."

"And you find that sort of rootless existance appealing do you?" Ruth asked snootily. Rose and Molly shot her dirty looks, she ignored them. But Jack didn't let it bother him "Oh yes ma'am I do. I've got everything I need right here, got the air in my lungs and a few blank sheets a paper. I mean I love waking up in the morning not knowing what's going to happen, or who I'm gonna meet-" he was talking with his mouth full of bread.

"You got to live life as it comes at you, to make each day count." he finished. Molly raised her champagne glass "Well said Jack." Colonel Gracie grinned "Here here!" he held his glass up. Rose smiled and raised her glass, everyone at the table raised their glasses, except for Ruth. Cal smiled uncomfortably and held his glass up at an awkward angle.

Ruth was annoyed "And how is it you have means to travel?" Jack smiled "I work my way from place to place, tramp steamers and such. But I won my ticket on Titanic here in a lucky hand at poker." He grinned at Rose "A very lucky hand." Rose giggled to herself.

Colonel Gracie nodded "All life is a game of luck!" Cal shook his head and put down his champagne glass "A real man makes his own luck Archie, right Dawson?" Jack nodded. Mr. Ismay was talking about the ship. "In the eyes of God she belongs to Thomas Andrews...he knows every rivot in that thing don't you Thomas?" Mr. Andrews nodded. Rose smiled "Your ship is a wonder, Mr. Andrews, truly." Mr. Andrews smiled modestly "Thank you Rose."

Meanwhile down in steerage Tommy, the Gundersons, Fabrizio, and the Dahl family were just finishing dinner. Tommy picked at the last of his sweet corn and beef. Bjorn Gunderson took a large swig of beer.

"Wonder what Jack's eating upstairs..." Tommy wondered aloud. Bjorn shrugged "Don't know." Tommy buttered a bread roll and shoved it in his mouth. Fabrizio was talking to Helga. "So a'...how's the soup?" Fabrizio asked, he couldn't think of anything else to say. Helga blew on her spoonful of soup "Hot." she smiled. Fabrizio grinned "Better hot than cold eh?" Helga giggled "Ja." Fabrizio noticed Mr. and Mrs. Dahl still watching them very carefully.

Back in first class dessert was served. Molly was telling everyone a story. "But Mr. Brown had no idea I'd hidden the money in the stove so he comes home drunk as a pig and he lights a fire!" Everyone erupted with laughter. The waiter came back with cigars. Cal went to look for his lighter, but couldn't find it. "Oh here ya go Cal." Jack tossed him his own lighter across the table. Cal cringed because it almost hit him in the face. Jack took out a little piece of paper and Molly gave him a pen to use.

Rose whisperd to Jack across the table. "Next it'll be cigars and brandies in the smoking room." Jack nodded. Gracie got up "Care to join me in a brandy gentlemen." Rose gave Jack and I told you so smile. "Now they're retreated to a cloud of smoke and congratulating eachother on being masters of the universe." Jack chuckled. Ismay got up "Ladies, thank you for the pleasure of your company."

Cal put his hand on Rose's shoulder "Would you like me to escort you back to the cabin?" Rose dismissed him "No, I'll stay here." Jack handed Molly back her pen "Thank you Molly."

Gracie turned to Jack "Joining us Dawson? Well you don't want to stay out here with the women, do you?" he asked. Jack shook his head "No thanks, I've got to be getting back."

Cal smiled "Probably best, it'll be all business and politics and that sort of thing, wouldn't interest you." He walked away then turned back around "Oh and Dawson, good of you to come." he tossed Jack his lighter back.

Jack went back to Rose. "Jack, must you go?" she asked. Jack smiled "I got to go row with the other slaves." Rose giggled. "Goodnight, Rose." he kissed her hand and slipped her the piece of paper. Then he walked away.

Rose opened the paper it read; "Make it count, meet me at the clock." She gazed after Jack in excited wonder. Ruth was watching her but turned back around to talk to the Countess again. Rose snuck out.

She slowly walked out to the lobby towards the grand staircase. She walked up the steps, Jack had his back to her, facing the clock. He turned around when he saw her coming up the stairs. Rose looked at him, confused. Jack grinned "So you wanna go to a real party?"

After dinner most of the steerage passengers headed to the general room. Some Irish passengers had instruments, one man had bagpipes, a lady had a fiddle, another man had a bodhran and one even had clackers. They were going to play for everyone, they were going to throw a big party for all the steerage to celebrate starting new lives in America.

They started warming up their instruments. Bjorn, Mr. Dahl, Mrs. Dahl, Helga, and Fabrizio all sat down at a table in the middle of the room while Tommy went to get some beers. Fabrizio was grinning at Helga. Tommy came back with the beers "Here ya go!" he announced placing several glasses down on the table.

Helga clapped excitedly and took a huge sip then giggled tipsily. Fabrizio chuckled and grabbed one for himself as did Bjorn and Helga's parents. "Grazie Tommy!" Fabrizio said happily. Tommy grinned "This is an Irish party, and Irish parties have to have beer... lots of it!" They all laughed.

Rose gave Jack a confused look. "What?"

Jack grinned "I said, so you wanna go to a real party?"

Rose shifted on her heels, she smiled mischeviously. "A party?" Jack grinned again "Yeah, come on." He grabbed her hand, she quickly followed, glancing behind her to make sure no one was watching.

Jack pulled her along quickly to the elevators. "Where to?" the operator asked. Jack smiled "C deck." The operator nodded and pulled the lever down. Rose looked at Jack "Jack, where on Earth are you taking me?" she giggled. Jack grinned "Just trust me, Rose."

Rose didn't know where she was going but she was excited. She'd been to many parties, but she guessed this party was going to be quite different from the others.

They got off on C deck. "Come on!" Jack urged, he pulled her along with him again. Jack led her to two doors on either side of a staircase, Rose could suddenly hear Irish music blasting behind one of the doors. Rose looked at Jack "You're taking me to a steerage party?"

Jack grinned "Is that a problem?" he asked with a smirk. Rose shifted uncomfortably "Are they going to...stare at me again?" she asked. Jack smiled "Don't worry about it! Come on let loose and have some fun for once in your life! I'll take ya back up but then don't complain to me again about how you never get to have any fun." Rose smiled "Alright, I'll go." Jack grinned and opened the door.

As soon as she stepped inside Rose was hit with the cigarettes and body odor smell, she cringed. Irish music was blasting as people danced wildly around the room, yelling and laughing in different languages. Others were seated at tables smoking, drinking, talking, and laughing. Rose noticed Jack looking around.

He was looking for his friends, finally he spotted them at a table in the middle. "Here over here, come on." Jack pulled Rose with him to the table. Helga took another sip of her beer, then she noticed Rose out of the corner of her eye and nearly did a spit take.

She choked slightly as she clapped her hand over her mouth to keep the beer in. Fabrizio glanced at her "You oka-" he noticed what Helga was staring at. Tommy and Bjorn also glanced at Helga, they too noticed Rose following Jack up to their table. Even Mr. and Mrs. Dahl looked up curiously. No one could stop staring as Jack and Rose approached the table.

Jack pulled Rose close to him and they walked right up to the table. "Hey guys!" Jack said happily. Bjorn and Tommy were staring at Rose, mouths agape. Helga and her mother looked like they were going to faint in shock, Helga's father's and Fabrizo's eyes were bugged out.

"Hey Jack..." Tommy said like he was out of breath. Fabrizio quickly blinked his eyes "Hey Jack." he said. Jack grinned "Hey Fabri, everyone, I'd like to introduce my good friend Rose DeWitt Bukater." he said, gesturing at Rose.

Tommy snapped out of his trance and shook Rose's hand "Nice to meet ya, I'm Tommy Ryan." he said. Fabrizio nodded and shook her hand next "Fabrizio." He gestured at Helga and her parents "This is Helga and her parents Olaf and Johanne." Rose shook their hands as well. Tommy gestured at Bjorn "And this is Bjorn Gunderson." Rose smiled nervously "It's a pleasure to meet you all." she said, shaking Bjorn's hand.

Tommy grinned "Don't be shy sit down!" he said, pulling over two more chairs. Jack smiled "Thanks Tommy!" He and Rose sat down at the end of the table. Rose smiled nervously. Helga was still staring her, as if she were trying to count every last sequin on Rose's dress.

"Here, I'll get you guys a beer!" Tommy offered, getting up. Jack smiled "Thanks Tommy!" Tommy grinned walked towards the bar area. Just then Mick O'Hannigan, the leader of the steerage band shouted "Lads grab yer ladies, Blarney Pilgrim!" He played out a low note on his bagpipes. The rest of the band picked up their instruments. Men grabbed their wives and girlfriends and started towards the dance floor.

Fabrizio grinned at Helga "You dance with me?" he asked. She cocked her head to the side. Fabrizio smiled and got up. "You." he gestured at her. "Dance." he did a little jig. "With me." he pointed to himself. Helga smiled happily "Oh ja!" she said, letting him pull her up. Fabrizio grinned, Helga giggled.

Olaf Dahl was watching his daughter closely, Mrs. Dahl spotted her Finnish friend across the room and got up to talk to her. Olaf sat back, he took a swig of his beer and lit his pipe as he watched Fabrizio lead Helga to the middle of the dance floor. Helga picked up her skirt so it wouldn't drag and let Fabrizio gently take her other hand in his. Jack looked at Rose, he wanted to ask her to dance.

Just then little Cora Cartmell ran up to their table and tugged at Jack's tuxedo sleeve. "Uncle Jack will you come dance with me?" she asked. Jack grinned and turned to face the little girl standing beside him. "Of course!" he said, getting up out of his chair. He took off his jacket and draped it on the back of his chair, then turned to Rose "Will you be alright here?"

Rose smiled "Yes, I'm fine go ahead." Jack grinned and took Cora's tiny hands, he danced with her next to the table. The steerage band began to play the tune called Blarney Pilgrim and people skipped around the room.

Fabrizio and Helga were skipping around, Fabrizio gently lowered his hand down to her waist. "Is okay I put my hand here?" he asked. Helga nodded happily, Fabrizio grinned "Okay!" he said. Helga giggled, they skipped to the middle of the room.

Jack was twirling Cora around and around, she was squealing with delight. "This is fun Uncle Jack!" she giggled happily. Jack smiled and continued twirling her. Fabrizio and Helga skipped past them, Fabrizio was waving his arm above his head and Helga was giggling tipsily. "You having fun?" Fabrizio asked, grinning.

Helga giggled as they skipped around wildly "Ja!" Fabrizio smiled "Si me too!" he said. Olaf Dahl got up and went to join his wife on the other side of the room so he could have a better view of Helga.

Jack twirled Cora in a figure eight motion. Rose was watching and clapping. This was by far the most fun party she'd ever been to. Tommy came back with the beers and sat down next to Rose "Here ya are." Tommy said with a grin. "Thank you." Rose took a sip. Tommy took a drag on his cigarette and blew out some smoke, he turned to watch the dancers as he drank his beer.

Bjorn leaned across the table "Talar fröken Svenska?" he asked Rose. Rose couldn't hear him over the blasting Irish music.

"What?" she asked, leaning forward.

"Talar fröken Svenska?" Bjorn repeated his question, louder.

Rose twirled her finger next to her ear "I can't understand you!" She had absolutely no clue what he'd asked her. Rose took a swig of her beer and turned to watch Jack and Cora again. Jack twirled Cora, she giggled. Bert Cartmell was watching and smiling at the next table. Rose smiled and clapped. Just then a drunk Irishman fell out of his chair and a beer glass shattered, some men helped him to his feet and a lady at the table held out his beer to him. He took it eagerly, Rose laughed. She turned back to Cora and Jack.

Tommy took a huge swig of his beer. He looked at Bjorn "Like I said, the Irish love their beer!" Bjorn laughed "Oh ja." The song came to an end. Fabrizio and Helga skipped to a stop past Helga's parents. Olaf and Mrs. Dahl waved, Helga and Fabrizio nodded happily at them.

They walked over next to the band and clapped with several others. "Bravo! Bravo!" Fabrizio shouted happily. Mick and his band smiled and thanked everyone who was clapping and cheering.

Mick turned to his steerage band "Alright lads, John Ryan's Polka!" he shouted. They started to play another tune, Mick stomped his feet and blew into his pipes. Fabrizio gently took Helga's hands "Let's go!" Helga giggled and nodded happily. Jack brought Cora back to his table "I'm gonna dance with her now alright?" he gestured at Rose. Cora nodded reluctantly.

Jack grinned and turned to Rose, "Come on." he motioned for her to stand up. Rose gave him a confused look. "What?"

Jack reached for her hand "Come on...come with me." he pulled her up. Rose was suddenly alarmed "What? Jack, Jack wait!" she protested. Jack grinned and pulled her close to him. Rose gave Jack a nervous look"Jack...I can't do this." Jack smiled "We're gonna have to get a little bit closer, like this." he gently linked his arms around her waist and pulled her into him.

Rose was suddenly nervous as the music started to speed up, she had no idea what she was doing. Bert Cartmell was clapping at the table behind them as little Cora watched Rose with Jack enviously, she wished she could have kept dancing with Jack. Jack noticed and looked down "You're still my best girl Cora!" he said with a grin. Cora smiled happily and went to sit in her dad's lap.

Rose looked at Jack as they started skipping around "I don't know the steps..." Jack smiled "Neither do I, just go with it!" Rose let out a tipsy squeal. Jack smiled "Don't think!" Rose closed her eyes and squealed again. They skipped around faster and faster.

Fabrizio helped Helga onto one of the platforms and they spun around and around. Fabrizio held her close to him "Whee!" he laughed. Helga giggled. Fabrizio was so happy to be dancing with Helga, the more he looked at her the more he loved her. Fabrizio dipped her "Uh oh-we're a' gonna faaall!" he teased. Helga screamed "Nei!" then burst out giggling.

Jack and Rose were skipping wildly around the room, Rose was giggling and squealing. "Aaaah!" Rose was squealing happily. Jack grinned "Woo hoo hoo!" Rose squealed again. The music was getting faster and faster, Rose had never danced like this in her life. Tommy was watching from the table with his cigarette hanging out of his mouth, he took a drag and laughed. Rose loved the fast paced dancing and continued screaming and squealing happily. They danced up next to one of the platforms.

Fabrizio and Helga jumped off the platform and danced over to the other one. Fabrizio helped Helga up and pulled her close to him, they took a wild step down and Fabrizio shouted "Yaaay!" Helga had a tipsy smile across her face. "Yee!" she squealed.

Jack twirled Rose around and around, "Wait Jack! Jack! Wait stop Jack! Ah! Ah!" Rose was giggling hysterically. Mick and the steerage band played feverishly "Bum bum bum!" Mick was singing the beat as he played his pipes, the guy next to him was banging his clackers against his knees.

Fabrizio started spinning Helga faster and faster, she was screaming. Fabrizio chuckled. Jack helped Rose up onto the platform. "Jack wait!" Rose screamed. Fabrizio and Helga continued to spin "Yay! Yay!" Fabrizio waved his arm wildly in the air. Helga screamed "Wheee!" as Fabrizio whipped her to the side of the stage.

Jack pulled Rose up next to him, he started doing a little solo jig. Rose watched with great amusement as Jack kicked his feet every which way to the music. Rose gave a challenging giggle and kicked off her fancy shoes. She tossed them to a lady standing below them next to the platform. Rose held up her dress and started doing her own little jig.

Fabrizio and Helga caught their breath and stood to the side watching and clapping, Fabrizio stomped his feet. Jack gave Rose a funny look, he was shocked. Rose kicked her feet around happily, she looked up at Jack with a huge smile. Jack grinned, he clapped then started dancing again next to her. They were having their own little dancing duel.

Fabrizio smiled at Helga "Look at those two!" he chuckled. Helga nodded "Ja!" Fabrizio was stomping his feet to the music and Helga was clapping. Jack stopped dancing and he too clapped for Rose, she was having a grand old time. Everyone was watching and clapping, even Mrs. Dahl stopped watching Helga's every move to see the princess from first class dance.

Jack was whooping and clapping, Rose was giggling. They linked arms and started spinning again as did Fabrizio and Helga. Fabrizio and Jack were laughing as they twirled Helga and Rose around and around.

Fabrizio and Helga stopped spinning, Fabrizio gently pulled her into him and they danced a little slower. Jack started to spin Rose in a fast circle "Woo yeah!" Jack whooped. Rose started getting really dizzy "Jack...no!" she warned. Jack was laughing "Whaaaa!" he spun her faster and faster. "Aaah!" Rose giggled tipsily. Fabrizio glanced at Helga "She's a gonna throw up!" he chuckled. Helga was wide eyed "Ja she get dizzy!" she replied with a giggle.

Meanwhile up in first class the men were in the smoking room with their cigars and brandy. Cal was busy talking about business and politics over a game of poker. He sent Lovejoy to go and check on Rose. "Lovejoy go see what Rose is up to." Lovejoy nodded "Yes Mr. Hockley." he walked away.

Cal turned back to his entourage "Jurisdiction of the Sherman Act or my lawyers will argue..." he finished what he had been talking about. "That's what Rockerfeller said but the Supreme Court is not swallowing it." Another man chimed in. Cal took a puff of his cigar.

Back down in steerage the song ended. Fabrizio helped Helga down from the platform, "That was fun eh?" Helga giggled "Oh ja!" Jack and Rose took a bow, everyone clapped. Jack helped Rose down too. "Woo that was fun!" Jack panted. Rose giggled "Oh yes, I haven't danced like that since...well I don't think I've ever danced like that!" Jack laughed.

Fabrizio and Helga went and stood next to the bench where Mrs. Dahl and the Finnish lady were talking while Jack and Rose headed back to the table. Rose was giggling happily as they made their way to the table.

Tommy Ryan was locked in the middle of an intense arm wrestling match with Bjorn Gunderson. He had a pained expression on his face, he was grunting and smoke came out of his cigarette. Several Irishmen and a lady stood behind Tommy cheering him on while several Scandinavian men stood behind Bjorn cheering for him in several Nordic languages, including Helga's father.

Jack leaned over them and grabbed two beers, he handed one to Rose. Rose watched the arm wrestling match with amusement and Jack took a swig of his beer. Rose started chugging her beer, Jack stared in amazement. Rose noticed and brought the beer glass away from her lips "What? You think a first class girl can't drink?" she asked him with a tipsy giggle.

Jack chuckled, just then a drunk Irishman stumbled and bumped into him. Jack accidentally spilled his beer all over Rose, she screamed and jumped back. Jack immediately pushed the drunk man away "Hey get outta here!" he said. The man stumbled backwards. Jack turned to Rose "You alright?" he asked. "I'm fine!" Rose giggled tipsily, her hair and dress were drenched in beer but she didn't even care.

Just then Bjorn won the wrestling match, Tommy's hand slammed down on the table and knocked over a beer glass. The Scandinavians erupted in congratulations and shook Bjorn who was trash talking Tommy. "2 outta 3! 2 outta 3!" Tommy yelled across the table. Rose was watching this with great amusement.

She walked over "So? You think you're big tough men?" she asked, taking Tommy's cigarette right out of his mouth. She took a long drag and blowing smoke in their faces "Let's see you do this!" she boasted holding up the hem of her dress to Jack. Tommy and Bjorn glanced at eachother in shock.

Rose was so tipsy, she was borderline drunk. She handed the hem of her dress to Jack "Hold this for me Jack, hold it up." she instructed. Jack grinned at Tommy and Bjorn's shocked expressions. He held up Rose's hem.

Rose took a deep breath and slowly rose up onto her tiptoes. Tommy and Bjorn's mouths dropped open, as did several other people's at and around the table. Jack too was staring mouth agape. Rose held her balance for about two seconds then fell into Jack's arms "OW!" she yelped.

Everyone started clapping. "Jesus Mother and Joseph!" an Irish lady said in disbelief. Jack caught Rose, he smiled at her. Rose giggled "I haven't done that in years!" she said. Jack chuckled. No one noticed Lovejoy watching all of this from the top of the stairs.

Fabrizio was talking to Helga by the bench. "I'm a' having so much fun!" Fabrizio said happily. Helga smiled "Meg også!" Fabrizio grinned as he gazed into her deep blue eyes. He looked over at Helga's mother, she was busy talking to her friend. He looked at Helga's father but he wasn't paying attention either.

Fabrizio glanced back at Helga, he couldn't help himself. He leaned forward and kissed her, to his great delight she didn't resist him. After a few seconds Helga pulled back, she blushed and gave a nervous, shy giggle.

Fabrizio smiled "Helga, you're as sweet as an angel and as pretty as a fairy goddess." he said looking her directly in the eyes, he did a few hand signals so she could understand him. Helga blushed "Ja?" Fabrizio grinned "Oh si signorina." Helga smiled "Takk."

Just then Mick shouted "Drowsy Maggie lads, give it a hurry!" The steerage band began to play another tune and some passengers started forming a giant conga line.

The quickly forming conga line danced around the room. Helga was about to say something to Fabrizio when a girl grabbed her into the conga line, Helga glanced at Fabrizio and shrugged, she was smiling. Fabrizio looked confused as Helga grabbed him along behind her but he went with it "Okay!" he said. Helga giggled, Fabrizio smiled at her.

The conga line went around in a big circle past their table. They were about to pass Jack and Rose. Rose quickly set Tommy's cigarette down and Fabrizio grabbed her along behind him, she grabbed Jack. "Good times!" Fabrizio shouted smiling at Rose. Rose was laughing hysterically, she was so glad Jack convinced her to go to the steerage party.

Fabrizio glanced back at Helga, she was giggling. "Yay!" Fabrizio shouted again. They all danced around in a big circle, laughing and yelling. When the song was over they all headed back to the table. Bjorn and Tommy were drinking their beers, Mr. and Mrs. Dahl had also returned to the table.

Helga skipped back to the table, she had been tipsy before and the dancing made her even tipsier. She finished her father's beer and took his pipe. She danced tipsily next to the table with her father's pipe hanging out of her mouth. Fabrizio laughed as Olaf Dahl got up out of his chair.

Olaf chuckled "Helga nei!" he scolded. Helga giggled and blew smoke in his face. Tommy and Fabrizio were laughing. Olaf took his pipe back. Helga gave him her best puppy dog eyes "Pappa!" she whined, reaching for the pipe again. Olaf shook his head and hugged his daughter firmly "Helga!" Mrs. Dahl shook her head and tried not to laugh, her daughter was such a featherweight.

Helga grabbed the pipe again and blew smoke everywhere, Olaf rolled his eyes with a chuckle. Fabrizio laughed "Oh Helga you a' give your daddy his pipe back silly!" Helga shook her head and giggled "Nei!" she lifted her skirt above her ankles and continued dancing around. Tommy and Bjorn bust out laughing.

Rose giggled and looked at Jack "Well well well!" Jack laughed "Yeah, so wild guessing here, but this is way different than first class right?" he joked. Rose giggled again "Yes!"

Olaf took his pipe back "Nei Helga!" Helga frowned and Fabrizio pulled out her chair for her. She sat down next to him, taking another huge gulp of her beer. Rose was pretty tipsy as well and sat down next to Jack. Rose giggled and took another sip of beer, she smiled at Jack.

Jack grinned "Having fun Rose?" Rose giggled "Oh yes! Thank you so much for bringing me down here Jack!" Tommy smiled "We're glad ya came! I'll have to get ya to show me and Bjorn that ballerina trick!" he said. Rose laughed "Oh yes, I don't even know what came over me!" Tommy chuckled "All that beer can have that affect on people, I mean look at Helga over there!"

Rose glanced at Helga and Fabrizio making goo goo eyes at eachother. Helga's father was talking to Bjorn as he drank his beer, he was getting pretty drunk himself. Mrs. Dahl got up again to talk to her friend.

Tommy laughed "So Jack how was the dinner in first class?" he asked. Jack shot Rose a knowing glance, they both laughed. "Well Tommy, it was interesting." Jack replied. Tommy cocked his eyebrows "Interesting?" Rose giggled "Oh yes!"

Bjorn and Mr. Dahl were both pretty drunk and were trying to see who could gulp down their beer the fastest. Helga noticed how drunk her father was and decided to test it, she poked his arm. "Pappa!"

Olaf turned to face his daughter, his eyes were glazed over "Ja?" he mumbled. Helga giggled "Pappa når er bursdagen min?" she asked him when her birthday was. Olaf smiled and mumbled something random in slurred Norwegian, he took his pipe out of his mouth and blew smoke in her face. Helga cringed and fanned the smoke away "Pappa!" she giggled.

Fabrizio looked at Helga, she giggled "Pappa er drunk!" Fabrizio laughed "Si I can see that!" Tommy took his cigarette out of his mouth, it was burnt out. He looked at Fabrizio "Speakin' a' smoking you got any more ciggies?" Fabrizio shook his head "Ask Jack, I a' don't smoke." Tommy laughed "Alright, by the way Helga, your dad looks like a drunk viking." Helga gave him a confused look "Hva?" Fabrizio chuckled. "Si Tommy, he a' kinda does!"

Olaf was still just staring into space with his pipe hanging out of his mouth. Fabrizio laughed "And a' so does Bjorn except he no have facial hair!" Tommy chuckled "True, true." He turned to Jack who was talking to Rose "Hey Jack-o got any smokes?"

Jack nodded "Yeah why you want one?" Tommy nodded "Yeah thanks boyo!" Jack handed him a cigarette. Tommy immediately popped it in his mouth, "Okay now I need some matches."

Helga reached into her father's pocket and tossed Tommy some matches "Here." Tommy smiled "Thanks." Helga nodded "Du er velkommen." Fabrizio finished his beer "Okay a' who wants more beer?" Helga jumped up "Meg!" she giggled tipsily. Fabrizio laughed "Si I know you do!" Tommy held up his empty glass "Hit me!"

Fabrizio looked at Jack and Rose "You guys?" Jack grinned "Rose want another one?" Rose giggled "I really shouldn't...oh alright." Jack looked back up at Fabrizio "Yeah thanks Fabri." Helga's father and Bjorn still had full glasses.

Bjorn took another swig of beer but completely missed, it went all down the front of his shirt. Tommy, Jack, and Rose bust out laughing. "Nice one Bjorn!" Jack chuckled. "Håll käften Jack..." Bjorn told Jack to shut up in slurred Swedish. He was so drunk he looked like he was about to pass out, the same went for Helga's father.

Fabrizio came back and set the beers down on the table. Helga clapped excitedly "Takk!" she finished half the glass in one gulp. Tommy grabbed one and drank all of it in the first gulp, then he took a long drag on his cigarette. Fabrizio sat down next to Helga and took a swig of his own beer.

Jack grabbed a glass for him and for Rose. Rose gulped it down gratefully. Jack laughed "So I guess first class girls really can drink!" Rose smiled tipsily, she had a looney look on her face and giggled. "Oh not all of them, just me, because I have a reason!" She had implied something quite sad, but laughed about it due to the alcohol. Only Jack and Tommy caught the hint.

Even Fabrizio was pretty lit. He leaned in and kissed Helga again, Olaf was so drunk he didn't even notice. Helga pulled away and giggled, she gave him a tipsy, flirtatious smile. Fabrizio grinned "You come back to my cabin eh?" Helga nodded happily, she stood up and stumbled. Fabrizio caught her and picked her up.

Jack and Tommy looked up "Where are you two goin'?" Jack asked with a grin. Fabrizio grinned "None a' your business!" Jack shook his head "Fabri, her dad's sitting right there!" Helga giggled "Ja but he drunk...he nei find out." Jack laughed "Okay I guess I can't stop you." Once Fabrizio and Helga walked out Tommy looked at Jack. "Doesn't take a genius to know what they're gonna do!" They both laughed. Rose smiled and looked at Jack "Jack, I'm tired can you take me back up?" She had a lot to drink and she was exhausted.

Jack smiled "Of course, come on." he said. Jack got up and helped Rose to her feet, he draped his tuxedo jacket around her shoulders. "Night Tommy, I'll see ya tomorrow." he said. Tommy smiled "Alright, and it was great meeting ya Rose, I speak for myself as well as the two drunk vikings-" he pointed to Bjorn and Mr. Dahl. "-Fabrizio, Helga, and Mrs. Dahl." he said.

Rose smiled sleepily "It was a pleasure meeting all of you as well." she replied. Jack smiled "Okay come on, night!" he called. Rose smiled as Jack put his arm around her. As they were walking up the stairs Jack glanced back one more time to see Bjorn fall right out of his chair, Tommy bust out laughing. Helga's father was half asleep with his elbow in spilled beer. God knew where his pipe went when it fell out of his mouth. Jack laughed "Wow." Rose giggled "Steerage certainly knows how to throw a good party!"

Jack grinned "Oh yeah, down here these people can party all night!" Rose smiled "First class is so boring!" Jack laughed "Yeah it is, no offense." Rose shook her head "No, none taken." she smiled. Jack laughed "By the way I don't think they'll be staring at you anymore, the first class princess is officially part of the club! You were the life of the party Rose!"

Rose giggled tipsily "Really? Me?" Jack chuckled "Oh yeah, I don't know who else could balance on their toes like that or have the guts to take someone's cigarette right out of their mouth!" Rose giggled again.

Meanwhile a drunk Fabrizio and an extremely tipsy Helga went back to Fabrizio's cabin that he shared with Jack and the Gundersons to do things that Helga's parents certainly would not appreciate them doing if they knew. Luckily for them Mr. and Mrs. Dahl would still be at the party for a while and Mr. Dahl didn't even know they snuck away because he was so drunk. What they were about to do, they would only have a faint memory of in the morning.

Jack and Rose walked hand in along the promenade deck towards the first class enterance. Rose was so happy and tipsy that she started singing her favorite song. Jack laughed "I love that song!" Rose glanced at him "Really?" Jack nodded "Yeah!" Rose gave him a tipsy smile "Sing with me!" she giggled.

Jack chuckled "Alright!" They started singing together "Come Josephine in my flying machine-" Jack started. Rose joined in "-and it's up she goes up she goes-" They both stopped and glanced at eachother, forgetting the next verse. Rose tried to remember "Something about a bird on a beam!" they sang, laughing.

They sang "In the air she goes, where- -there! There she goes! Up up a little bit higher, oh my the moon is on fire!" Just then Rose noticed the glowing sign that read "1st Class Enterance" she stopped in her tracks. Jack looked up to see the sign and understood Rose's sudden seriousness.

Rose smiled shyly at Jack and gave him the tuxedo jacket back. "Here we are." she said almost gloomily. Jack returned the gloomy look "Alright." Rose smiled sadly "I don't want to go back." she said.

She looked up towards the sky at all the gleaming stars above. "It's beautiful." she said breathlessly. Jack looked up too "Yeah." Rose swung back against one of the lifeboat ropes and admired the night sky "So vast and endless...they're so small!" she said with a smile. Jack grinned and looked up at all the glittering stars.

"My crowd, they think they're giants and they're not even dust in God's eye." Rose mused. Jack smiled and stood close behind her "You know there's been a mistake, you're not one of them, you got mailed to the wrong address!" Rose giggled "I did didn't I?" They both laughed.

"Look! A shooting star!" Rose said suddenly. Jack looked up "It's a long one, my pops used to tell me every time you saw one it was a soul going to Heaven." he said. Rose smiled "I like that." She looked at him "Are we supposed to wish on it?"

Jack looked her in the eye "Why? What would you wish for?" Rose's expression grew sad and serious "Something I can't have." Jack looked at her in deep thought, he had accidentally upset her but he didn't know what to say. "Goodnight Jack." Rose said, gently brushing past him. She quickly walked through the first class enterance before he could stop her.

Jack sighed, he hadn't meant to upset her. He decided to return the tuxedo to Molly in the morning and headed back down to his cabin. As he passed the general room he could still hear the lively Irish music blasting, he made his way down the stairs to G deck.

As he approached the door to his cabin he heard lots of noises and laughing. He slowly opened the door, the Gundersons were not in the cabin...just Fabrizio and Helga.

Jack blinked as his eyes adjusted to the bright lighting, Fabrizio and Helga were in bed together. "Oh yeaaaaaahh!" Fabrizio yelled, Helga was lying in Fabrizio's bunk with Fabrizio on top of her. "Hey guys!" Jack almost bust out laughing.

Fabrizio bolted up in bed. "Jack! What're you a' doing here?" he was still pretty lit. Jack chuckled "Hey this is my cabin too, remember?" Fabrizio pulled the covers up higher. "Hey bastardo you no yell at me..." he was slurring his words. Helga quickly pulled her bunad skirt back down under the covers, she blushed.

Jack rolled his eyes "Fabri, how many beers did you have again?" Fabrizio shrugged "Niente." Jack bust out laughing "Oh yeah sure Fabri." Helga had a confused expression across her face and she looked around the room. "Hvorfor er jeg her?" Jack chuckled "Helga did you just ask why you're in here?"

Helga shrugged, she could barely understand him. In her tipsy state she was slightly aware of what just happened between herself and Fabrizio but she didn't really know where she was. "You just "did it" with Fabrizio, in our cabin." Jack answered, laughing.

"Oh." Helga blushed again in realization, only to forget later. Fabrizio rubbed his eyes and yawned, he slid his pants on under the covers and sat up. He wasn't fully aware of what just happened either but he was somewhat more aware than Helga was. He kissed the top of her head "Here I walk you back, we let Jack go to sleep."

"Okay!" Helga giggled, sitting up and buttoning her blouse. Jack shook his head with an eye roll, still laughing. Fabrizio helped Helga down from the bunk and zipped his pants up, then he put his shirt back on. Helga kissed him. Fabrizio grinned "Grazie signorina, I have fun too." he slurred.

They linked arms and walked out of the cabin. Jack chuckled to himself and got ready for bed, he couldn't get his mind off of Rose.

Up in first class Rose went straight to bed, she was exhausted. She kept replaying the steerage party over and over in her head, it was one of the only truly pleasant memories she had.

Cal returned from the smoking room, Lovejoy was waiting in the chair next to the fireplace. "Well? Spill it Lovejoy, where is Rose?" Lovejoy shook his head in disgust "Partying with those barbarians down in steerage!" Cal kicked a chair "Son of a bitch!" Lovejoy smiled nervously "Just telling you what I saw sir." Cal was infuriated "I'll have to have a little talk with her tomorrow, she needs to understand this is not some utopia, the classes do not mix!"


	8. A Cold Breakfast-Jack's Confession

A/N: I'm really sorry for the super long wait! Thank you for being so patient with me and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :)

*REALLY sorry for taking this down, not sure why I did because it was the other two chapters 9 and 10 I needed to edit. Then I never got around to re-posting it. This is for RossButler23...thanks for following and reminding me to re-post this! :)

**A Cold Breakfast-Jack's Confession; April 13th 1912**

The next morning Rose woke up with a throbbing headache. She slowly opened her eyes and took a look around the room, she sighed when she realized she was in her first class suite room. She blinked a few times and ran her fingers through her wavy, red hair.

Rose slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed and heaved herself to a standing position. "Ugh." she mumbled feeling immediately queasy. She knew she shouldn't have had so much beer the previous night, now she was paying for it. She walked over to her dresser and began brushing her long, red waves.

"Trudy!" she called. Trudy rushed into the room "Good morning miss Rose, did you sleep well?" Rose smiled "No, not really." she admitted. Trudy looked concerned "How may I help you miss?" Rose smiled "Could you please tell mother and Cal i'll be joining them shortly, so they don't come looking for me?"

Trudy nodded "Of course miss." she exited the room. Rose sat back and looked at her reflection in the large mirror. "Who am I?" she whispered softly. She sat quietly for a few minutes, trying to salvage what was left of the memory of the steerage party. Then she went to join her mother and Cal for breakfast.

She walked onto the promenade deck, Cal and Ruth were waiting for her. Ruth was glaring at her daughter "Rose, where were you last night?"

Rose smiled innocently "Sleeping, in my cabin."

Ruth returned the smile "Interesting Rose, because when I came back from dinner I checked on you, and you weren't there, nowhere to be found actually."

Rose shifted nervously on her heels "Perhaps I was in the bathroom."

Cal shot Rose a suspicious glance, as if he knew what she was up to. He probably did, Rose thought bitterly. Ruth shook her head "Excuse me."

Ruth walked out and Rose took her seat across from Cal. "Good morning, darling." Rose said with a smile, hoping Cal hadn't found out about the party.

Cal smirked "I was hoping you would come to me last night." he said, sipping his tea.

Rose smiled "I was tired." she defended herself, stirring her own tea nervously. Technically she wasn't lying, she had been tired.

Cal scoffed "Well your exertions below decks were no doubt exhausting."

Rose's suspicion was confirmed, Cal had his valet follow her again. "I see you had that undertaker of a manservant follow me again how typical." she said sarcastically.

Cal shook his head, he was tired of Rose's games. Tired of her lies. He was going to tell her how things really worked. "You will never behave like that again Rose do you understand?"

Rose shrunk back in her chair, processing what Cal had just said to her. She was sick and tired of Cal controlling her. She became infuriated but forced a calm tone "I'm not a foreman in one of your mills that you can command! I'm your fiancee!" she said.

Rose watched as Cal's face twisted in anger. Cal rushed into her face, slamming his hands down on the table in front of her. "My fiancee?" he spat.

"My fiancee! Yes you are and my wife!" he yelled, swiping the table cloth right off the table. Tea, plates, and silverware went all over the floor. A knife flew and nearly missed Rose's forehead, she cringed. "My wife in practice if not yet by law so you will honor me!" Cal ranted. Rose was shaking in fear.

Cal calmed down a little but still spoke in an arrogant tone "You will honor me the way a wife is required to honor a husband, because I will not be made out a fool, Rose. Is this in any way unclear?" Rose shook and held back a waterfall of tears "No." she said weakly. Cal smirked "Good, excuse me."

Trudy came in with their breakfast, just as Cal stormed out. "Miss Rose!" Trudy gasped, seeing the mess. Rose fell out of her chair and buried her face in her hands, Trudy quickly set the breakfast down and rushed to the ground. She began to pick up Cal's mess. "I'm so sorry Trudy, let me help you-" Rose choked back sobs.

Trudy gently put her hand on Rose's shoulder "It's alright miss." she tried to comfort her. Rose leaned back against the chair and sobbed, "It's alright miss." Trudy repeated, softly. She cleaned up the mess.

Meanwhile down in steerage Jack, Fabrizio, and the Gundersons were just waking up. They all had really bad hangovers. Jack threw a pillow at Fabrizio "Fabri! Wake up!" Fabrizio blinked his eyes open "Hey a' what time is it?" he asked groggily.

Bjorn Gunderson hopped down from his bunk. He checked his pocket watch "11:30 på morgonen." Jack groaned "Shit we missed breakfast!" Fabrizio slowly got out of bed "Hey a' what happened last night? I no remember too well." Jack chuckled "Like after the steerage party?" Fabrizio nodded "Si. I a' had one too many beers!"

Jack laughed "Well you slept with Helga Dahl." Bjorn and Olaus bust out laughing. Fabrizio's eyes bugged out "Mamma Mia!" Fabrizio's expression made Jack and the Gundersons laugh even harder. Fabrizio was blushing "I a' don't even remember? You sure Jack?"

"Well I don't think think that's butter on your pants." Jack smirked. Bjorn and Olaus snickered as they got dressed and brushed their teeth. Fabrizio rolled his eyes "Shut up bastardo!" he laughed. He couldn't believe he actually did it with Helga right under her father's nose.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be? I don't think we get stewardess service down here very often." Jack wondered aloud. Fabrizio opened the door, it was Helga. Bjorn and Olaus bust out laughing again.

"Helga! You sleep well?" Fabrizio didn't really know what to say. Helga smiled shyly "Ja, okay." This was extremely awkward for both of them, Jack and the Gundersons watched with great amusement.

Fabrizio smiled "So a' what can we do for you?" Helga handed him a slice of bread with marmalade. "Du miss breakfast." she said. Fabrizio grinned "Grazie signorina." he gently kissed her hand. Helga smiled nervously, they were both feeling eachother's awkward vibes. "Du er velkommen." she replied, pulling away.

"I tror I lar something i her." Helga said. Fabrizio smiled "You think you left something in here?" Helga nodded. Bjorn and Olaus snickered, it was killing them not to make some smart alec remark that what she left was her virginity.

Jack walked over with a black stocking "Is it this? I notice you're missing one." Helga smiled "Takk Jack." she took the stocking. Jack smiled "No problem, oh and just so you know you have a "butter" stain on your bunad...coincidentally similar to the one on Fabri's pants." he chuckled at his joke. Helga glanced down at her skirt, realizing Jack was right, she was shocked her father hadn't noticed.

"I gå now." She turned around to leave. Fabrizio glared at Jack "Hey not funny Jack!" he ran after Helga. Jack shrugged "What?" Bjorn high fived him, they both began cracking up.

"Hey let's go find Tommy, I need his opinion on something, I was gonna ask Fabri but he's on his little cupid chase." Jack said, grabbing his jacket. Bjorn nodded "Okay." Olaus said he'd catch up with them later.

They walked down the hall to Tommy's cabin, on the way they passed Olaf and Mrs. Dahl. "Awkward..." Jack mumbled, trying not to laugh. They reached Tommy's cabin and knocked on the door. Tommy opened it "Jack-o an' Bjorn how can I help ya?" he asked groggily.

"Tommy, I need to talk to you. It's important." Jack said. Tommy nodded "Alright alright, lemme just get me sweater on." He closed the door for a minute. Bjorn said he'd give Jack his time to talk to Tommy and he'd see him later. "See du later." Bjorn walked back to find Olaus.

Tommy opened his door and stepped out into the hallway. "Hey did we miss breakfast?" he asked. Jack nodded "Yeah." Tommy grumbled "Shite! Now I'm hungry." Jack laughed "Hey so anyways I need your opinion on something important." Tommy nodded "Okay what?"

Jack shifted on his heels "Not here, can we go somewhere...more private?" Tommy raised his eyebrows suspiciously "Uh, sure." They walked to the end of the hall by the stairs. Jack looked down to see Fabrizio kissing Helga under the stairwell that led to the steerage kitchen. Tommy laughed "Okay let's try the other stairwell."

They walked to the other end of the hallway. "So Tommy, I need to ask you an important question and I need you to be completely honest with me. If I sound crazy please just tell me ok?" Tommy nodded "Sure, hit me, what's your question?"

Jack shifted on his heels again "Okay so you know that girl Rose? I never thought I'd get this far with her, but now that I have well-look Tommy I know she's engaged but I can't help myself. Tommy, I think I'm falling in love with her." Tommy's mouth dropped. "What should I do?" Jack asked.


	9. Looking For Rose-Escape From Lovejoy

**Looking For Rose-Escape From Lovejoy; April 13th 1912**

"Lemme get this straight, did you just say you think you're falling in love with her? This girl who's worth more than the entire Ryan clan? This girl who you barely know? This girl who's on the completely opposite end of the social spectrum from us? She's outta your league Jack-ey. She's gonna hurt ya and ya know it." Tommy was shocked at what Jack was saying.

Jack shook his head "No Tommy you're wrong! She's like us, really she is. She told me herself! She told me her dreams!" he had a huge grin spreading across his face. Tommy wasn't convinced "It's not gonna happen Jack-ey, she's engaged! Stealin' another man's fiancee, it's a sin!" he tried to explain.

"No no it's not! She, Rose, she's unhappy with him! She likes me too, I know she does! I wanna know atleast if there's a chance that she loves me too, if she says no then I will just have to accept that, but if she says yes..." Jack grinned. Tommy laughed "I can't believe you think that first class princess would fall in love with you but if you wanna get yer heart broken go ahead."

Jack shook his head again "C'mon Tommy, it's not impossible. Did you not see how she acted at the party last night, Tommy she longed to be one of us!" Tommy shrugged "I suppose not but Jack, falling in love with the opposite class, well, it's gonna be difficult boyo!"

Jack smiled "But it was love at first sight. Remember when you said I had no chance to even get next to the likes of her? Well I got her to dance with me didn't I?" Tommy shrugged "I'm not much of a believer in fate or destiny or any a that shite, but if that's how ya feel...go get her tiger!" he grinned.

"Really?" Jack had a huge grin across his face again. Tommy shrugged "Why not?" he gave Jack and encouraging shove forwards. Jack sprinted off towards the opposite staircase again. He clambered up the stairs to the F deck elevators.

"Hey Jack where you going?" Fabrizio yelled from under the stairwell. "Can't talk now, I have to go find Rose!" Jack yelled in response. Fabrizio shrugged and went back to kissing Helga.

Tommy walked over to the stairs and looked down. "So why exactly are ya smoochin' her under the stairwell Fabri?" he laughed. Fabrizio and Helga looked up, a tad startled. "Is cozy down here, besides her pappa would a' have a stroke if he find us kissing." Helga's eyes bugged out and her lip began to quaver, she looked terrified.

Fabrizio was concerned "What is it sweet Helga?" Helga looked at him "Pappa have stroke?" she asked like she was going to start sobbing. Tommy bit his fist so he wouldn't bust out laughing. "No, no, your pappa's fine. He no have stroke." Fabrizio explained. Helga nodded "Oh." she let out a sigh of relief.

Fabrizio hadn't even thought of the language barrier, he'd have to be more careful what he said next time. Tommy was still trying not to bust out laughing, Fabrizio glared at him. Tommy shrugged "What? It's funny!" he chuckled. "No is not funny Tommy!" Fabrizio hugged Helga. "I'm a' so sorry I scare you."

He kissed the top of her head. Tommy laughed "Okay then, you two keep kissin' I think I'm gonna go up and have some ciggies with Bjorn and Olaus." he walked away still laughing about the language barrier between Fabrizio and Helga.

Fabrizio looked at Helga "I ask you something eh?" Helga cocked her head, confused. "Hva?" she asked. Fabrizio grinned "You a' mind if I tell you something?" he asked. "Hva?" Helga cocked her eyebrows in confusion.

Fabrizio shifted nervously on his feet. "I a' know I just meet you yesterday but I've a' been thinking about you since we a' got on da ship and you are so sweet and so pretty... and I love you." he finally admitted his feelings for her. Helga was confused "Hva?" she couldn't understand him.

"I-" he pointed to himself, "-love-" he pointed to his heart, "-you" he pointed to her. Helga's eyes widened in shock, then she smiled. She blushed and looked at her feet, then back up at him. "Fabrizio, jeg elsker deg også." she replied. Fabrizio cocked his eyebrows. Helga giggled "I love du også." she said.

"Oh! Okay!" Fabrizio grinned. Helga kissed his face "Du kommer to Minnesota with oss?" she asked. Fabrizio grinned again "Oh I'm a' not sure, I'd a' need ta talk to Jack and a' see what his plans are." he replied.

Helga gave him her best big, blue, puppy dog eyes. Fabrizio grinned "I'd a' love to sweet Helga, but your mama and papa be okay with that?" he asked. Helga shrugged. They kissed again. Just then there was loud footsteps clambering down the stairs. "Helga!" snapped Olaf Dahl. Helga looked up, startled.

"Du kommer now!" Olaf demanded with an exhasperated eye roll. Helga blushed "I gå now." she said to Fabrizio. "I see you later!" Fabrizio replied, kissing her hand. Helga smiled and skipped after her father.

Meanwhile Jack had run up to D deck and then jogged up the grand staircase to the first class doors. Standing by the door was a steward in a tuxedo. "Sir what are you doing up here?" he asked. Jack had to think fast "Um hey look down there, at those rats!" he lied, pointing to the bottom of the stairs.

The steward fell for it and Jack ran through the doors before the steward knew what hit him. Jack ran down a few corridors before he realized something. He had no idea where Rose was. Luckily, he spotted Mr. Andrews across the hall wrtiting on his clipboard. "Mr. Andrews!" Jack called, waving.

Mr. Andrews looked up and squinted. "Ah hello there what can I do for ya lad?" he asked, walking towards Jack, obviously not recognizing him. Jack smiled "It's Jack, remember me?" Mr. Andrews nodded in realization "Ah, yes. How can I help ya Jack?" he smiled too.

"Have you seen Rose today? I'd like to see her." Jack explained. Mr. Andrews cocked his eyebrows "You want to see Rose? I'm awfully sorry but I'm really quite busy today, I haven't seen her." he said. Jack nodded "Oh alright, well thanks anyways." he ran off in the opposite direction. Mr. Andrews chuckled and went back to what he was doing.

Jack went back down to have lunch in steerage, since he missed breakfast he was extemely hungry. He walked into the dining saloon and looked around for his friends. He spotted Fabrizio, Helga, Mr. Dahl, Mrs. Dahl, Tommy, and the Gundersons at a table in the back and went over. "Hey guys!" he waved.

"Jack get over here!" Fabrizio waved him over. Jack sat down across from Fabrizio at the table. "So did ya talk to Rose?" Tommy asked through a mouthful of bread. Jack shook his head "Nah I couldn't find her but I have an idea." he grabbed some bread and buttered it.

Bjorn took a sip of his beer. "Vad din idea?" he asked. Jack grinned "At dinner I'm going to borrow the tux again and sneak up to the first class dining room and ask one of the stewards to grab Rose for me, then she'll come out and realize it's me and maybe we can go talk somewhere." he explained.

Tommy chuckled "Kinda complicated don't ya think?" Jack shrugged "Hey it's worth a shot." Fabrizio and Helga were holding hands under the table, Helga tried not to giggle as he played with her fingers. "You a' sure that's a good idea Jack?" Fabrizio asked. Jack grinned "Of course it is Fabri!"

Fabrizio, Tommy, and Bjorn all grinned too. "Good luck with that then Jack-o!" Tommy laughed. Jack smirked "I don't need luck." They all laughed. Olaus chuckled as he ate some fruit. Mrs. Dahl and Olaf weren't even paying attention except the few times they'd glance at Helga and Fabrizio.

Helga handed Fabrizio a strawberry, she smiled. Fabrizio grinned "Grazie signorina!" he took a huge bite of the sweet fruit. Helga giggled "Du er velkommen." Tommy bust out laughing as the strawberry juice dripped down Fabrizio's chin onto his white shirt. "Nice one." Fabrizio looked down and shrugged "Hey shutup Tommy!" he laughed.

Jack rolled his eyes "Wow Fabri." he laughed. Helga wiped the remaining strawberry juice off Fabrizio's chin for him "Du so silly!" she giggled. Fabrizio grinned "Grazie." he winked, making her giggle again. Jack laughed.

Meanwhile up in first class, Rose was having tea with her mother and the other ladies. Cal was busy with the other men in the smoking room. "So Lucille the Countess was just telling me how she bought some of your new designs when she was in Paris! I'd love to buy some myself." Ruth was chattering on and on.

Rose tuned them all out. She could quite frankly care less about anything her mother or Lady Duff Gordon had to say, she didn't mind the Countess as much but she found them all snobby.

Ruth turned to her daughter "Rose don't you just love the Countess' new dress?" Rose turned and smiled sweetly at the Countess of Rothes "Oh yes, it's lovely." The Countess smiled "Thank you." Rose nodded. Suddenly, she wasn't feeling very well. "Mother, I'm not feeling too well, excuse me I'm going to lie down for a while." she looked at Ruth.

"Oh well alright dear, but do be back on time and ready for dinner." Ruth said. Rose nodded "Yes mother." She walked out of the lounge into the first class lobby area at the bottom of the grand staircase.

"Hello there Rose." Mr. Andrews smiled, passing her. Rose smiled too "Hello Mr. Andrews, how are you today?" Mr. Andrews made another mark on his clipboard "I'm well how about yourself?" he asked. "I'm actually not feeling too well I'm going to lie down in my cabin for a bit before dinner." Rose replied.

Mr. Andrews frowned "I'm sorry to hear that, Rose. I hope you feel better." Rose smiled "Thank you Mr. Andrews, see you at dinner." She started to walk up the grand staircase. "Wait Rose!" Mr. Andrews remembered his encounter with Jack.

Rose spun around "Pardon me?" she was confused. "Jack is looking for you." Mr. Andrews told her with a knowing grin, then he walked away clipboard in hand. Rose smiled to herself, Jack was looking for her. She continued up to her cabin to lie down.

When she walked in Trudy was cleaning up around the parlor room. "Oh hello, Trudy." Rose smiled tiredly. Trudy looked up "Oh, Miss Rose! You're not at afternoon tea?" she was suprised to see her. Rose smiled "I didn't feel well, I'm going to lie down before dinner." Trudy nodded "Can I get you anything miss?"

Rose shook her head "No, no thank you Trudy." She went to walk to her bedroom when she remembered Jack was looking for her, "Actually...Trudy!" she called. Trudy rushed in "Yes Ma'am?" Rose realized it was useless to ask Trudy for help with this, it was too complicated. "Nevermind, can I get some water?"

"Of course Miss Rose." Trudy went to get her some water. Rose laid down in her bed, she wasn't lying about feeling sick, she never quite got over her hangover from the night before. "Here you go Ma'am." Trudy gave her the water. "Thank you." Rose smiled and took a grateful sip. Trudy left the room.

Rose pulled the covers up around herself. Just then there was a knock at her door. "Come in." Rose called sleepily. Cal walked into the bedroom "Rose what are you doing in bed?!" he demanded. He leaned over the bed, Rose could smell the cigars and brandy on his breath. "I don't feel good Cal, please get out." Rose rolled over and pulled her covers even higher.

Cal scoffed "Fine but you better be ready in time for dinner. Captain Smith is at our table tonight." he said. Rose rolled her eyes "Of course, darling." Cal left the room, slamming the door behind him. Rose let herself drift off into a peaceful dreamland.

Rose woke up just before dinner to the sounds of Trudy helping Ruth get ready. She forced herself to get up and picked out one of the new dresses that Cal bought for her, she put on her favorite ruby necklace. Trudy came into the room "Miss Rose did you sleep well?" Rose smiled "Yes, thank you Trudy." Trudy smiled too and helped Rose get her new gown on and put her hair up. Ruth walked in "Cal said he'd wait for us downstairs." Rose nodded "Okay." Trudy helped them both finish getting ready.

Down in steerage Jack went over his plan once more in his head, he was going to tell Rose how he truly felt about her. He puffed out his chest in the mirror and slicked back his sleek blond hair. "Hurry up Jack!" Fabrizio rushed him, putting on his blue hat.

"Okay okay chill Fabri." Jack laughed. Tommy and the Gundersons were already upstairs. Jack followed Fabrizio out of their cabin, "I really hope my plan to see Rose again works!" he said. Fabrizio was about to respond when he saw Helga walking with her parents down the hall. "Hey Helga!" he waved with a silly grin across his face.

Helga giggled and waved back "Hei!" Fabrizio jogged to catch up with them. "I meet you in the dining saloon!" Fabrizio called to Jack. "Okay!" Jack laughed, he went up a different staircase. When he got to the dining saloon Fabrizio was sitting with the Dahls, Bjorn, and Tommy at one of the big middle tables.

Jack went over and sat down "Hey where's Olaus?" Tommy shrugged "I think he met someone, they're sitting over there." he pointed. Bjorn chuckled and took a swig of beer. Jack looked over and saw Olaus sitting with a Swedish girl at a table across the room. "Oh, okay."

Bjorn ate some cheese "Ja." he laughed again. Tommy took a swig of beer "So Jack how're ya gonna get that tuxedo again?" Jack shrugged "I'm sure Molly will lend it to me, she was really nice." he explained.

Fabrizio buttered a bread roll and shoved it in his mouth with a goofy grin on his face. Helga giggled and nearly choked on her hot soup. "Au!" she yelped as she burned her tongue. Olaf and Mrs. Dahl glanced over, Olaf had a funny look on his face. "Helga?" Helga blushed "I burn min tongue on soup." Olaf nodded "Oh." He went back to talking in Norwegian with Mrs. Dahl.

Tommy, Jack, and Bjorn chuckled. Fabrizio smiled "Hey you okay there?" Helga blushed again "Ja." she realized how loud her yelp was because a few people had turned around to stare at her. Tommy, Jack, and Bjorn chuckled again. "Helga I thought your tongue was literally on fire!" Tommy joked.

Helga cocked her head, confused. "Hva?" Jack, Bjorn, and Tommy bust out laughing. For some reason they found Helga hilarious, mostly because she could barely speak English. Fabrizio laughed "He's just joking." Helga giggled "Okay."

Jack scarfed down his beef and potatoes. "Slow down Jack, someone was hungry!" Tommy laughed. Jack laughed "Ha-ha, no I'm just in a hurry before the first class people go to dinner, I need to borrow the tux!" He gulped down the rest of his beer. "I'll see you guys later!"

Fabrizio laughed "See ya!" Tommy and Bjorn chuckled. Fabrizio turned back to Helga, she was licking an icecube because her tongue was still burning. "Oh Helga you're so funny..." he laughed. Tommy and Bjorn were chuckling too. "Don't let her tongue get stuck!" Tommy joked. Fabrizio grinned "Si I won't." he gently took the icecube off her tongue, she giggled.

Jack jogged upstairs to the E deck elevators. He took it up to F deck and then jogged up the grand staircase to the first class entrance. Unluckily for him, the same steward was guarding the doors. "Oh not you again!" the steward shoved him back. "Look I need to talk to my...uh...friend. I need to borrow something from my friend, she's in first class." Jack protested.

"Nice try, you're not getting past me again!" the steward said. "Shit!" Jack huffed under his breath. "Now I suggest you run on back to steerage lad." the steward pointed down the staircase. Jack turned around to walk back down the staircase, he'd have to think of a new plan.

"Hey Jack, what're you doin' up here sonny?" Molly's voice boomed from behind him. Jack spun around to see her, he sighed with relief. "Molly! Hey! I was actually looking for you!" Molly grinned "How can I help ya sonny? I was just on my way to dinner but I'd be more than happy to help!"

Jack smiled "Thanks. I was actually hoping maybe I could borrow that tux again?" he asked hopefully. "Why of course you can!" Molly clapped him on the back and started walking him back upstairs. "Told ya." Jack winked at the steward as they walked through the doors.

"So why do ya need the tux again?" Molly asked. Jack smiled and explained his situation. "Ah I see." Molly grinned and took him back to her cabin. She handed him the tuxedo again "Feel free to use my cabin to get dressed but lock up when you're done." Molly smiled and left the cabin for dinner.

Jack quickly got dressed and headed downstairs to the first class dining room. He approached the two dining room stewards, "Excuse me sirs." he said in a fake snobby tone. One of the stewards smiled at him "How can we help you sir?"

Jack grinned and bowed his head "I was hoping you could fetch Rose DeWitt Bukater for me, I believe she's in there having dinner?" The other steward cocked his head to the side "And what is your name sir?" Jack had to think fast "A friend of Mr. Caledon Hockley...Henry Stevenson." The steward looked a tad confused but shrugged and went in to get Rose anyway.

Rose was having dinner at the Captain's table. "We'll both have the salmon." Cal ordered for her once again. Rose just rolled her eyesand sipped her champagne. "So Captain, this ship is magnificent don't you think?" Ruth asked Captain Smith who sat to her left.

The Captain smiled "Ah yes Miss DeWitt Bukater, would you like a tour tomorrow afternoon after church?" Ruth fanned herself and gave a snobby giggle "We'd love a tour, I'd love to see all around this beautifully constructed masterpiece!" Ruth gushed, she winked at Mr. Andrews.

"Well then come out on deck after church tomorrow with your daughter and Mr. Hockley, Mr. Andrews and myself will show you all around the ship. From the new gym to the intricate designs on the grand staircase to the swimming pool...RMS Titanic is truly something." Captain smith grinned and sipped his own champagne.

"I look forward to it, Captain." Ruth giggled. The Countess, Molly, Lady Duff Gordon, Maddie Astor, and Madame Aubert were all listening intently as well. Cal was in the middle of a heated political debate with Guggenheim, Astor, Ismay and Archie Gracie. They were drinking their brandy and lit their cigars.

Rose yawned, she was bored. Molly winked at her across the table "Hey, little birdie told me someone has a suprise for ya." she whispered. "What?" Rose was confused. Molly glanced at Mr. Andrews who also gave a good natured chuckle. "Talked to Jack today?" He whispered.

"Jack?" Rose asked. Then it hit her, Mr. Andrews had told her before Jack was looking for her. She smiled "Jack has a suprise for me?" Molly gave her a thumbs up "Just wait and see." she whispered. Rose couldn't wait for Jack's suprise, it hadn't even been a day and she missed him already.

Just then a dinner steward approached the table. "I'm looking for a Miss DeWitt Bukater... Miss Rose?" Molly and Mr. Andrews clinked their glass together "Cheers!" they whispered, laughing. Rose slowly got up "Excuse me." Ruth and Cal looked up "I'm sorry what is the meaning of this interrupting our dinner?!" Cal demanded.

"Ah hush up Cal come on." Molly waved a dismissing wave. Rose followed the steward out of the first class dining room. As soon as she stepped outside she saw Jack standing in the lobby with the tuxedo on again. "Jack it's you!" Rose squealed, running to hug him.

Jack grinned "It's me! Hey so I really need to talk to you about something." Rose smiled "Anything, I'm sorry for sort of stalking off last night. You didn't do anything wrong and I'm sorry if I made you think it was you, it's not you. It's me." she said. "Hey no problem I completely understand." Jack smiled. "Come on, let's go talk somewhere." he motioned for her to follow him.

Back in the dining room Cal was extremely suspicious. He called for Lovejoy who immediately rushed to the table, he'd been patrolling the dining room waiting if Cal needed him. "Yes Mr. Hockley?" Lovejoy asked.

Cal stood up to have a side conversation with his valet. "Go find Rose, one of the stewards said someone needed to see her but I don't know who it was. I'm obviously here as is her mother and Trudy doesn't have the authority to do that. I have a bad feeling this may involve that Dawson boy..." Cal said.

"Right away sir." Lovejoy jogged out of the dining room. He spotted Jack and Rose walking down the corridor, he recognized Jack right away, tuxedo or not. "Oh Miss Rose!" Lovejoy called. Rose and Jack spun around "Oh no..." Rose muttered under her breath. "Shit come on!" Jack pulled her along faster.

"You just made a big mistake Miss DeWitt Bukater!" Lovejoy yelled as soon as the first class dinner crowd and stewards were out of earshot, he pulled out his gun and began to chase them. "Go!" Rose screamed, she and Jack took off full speed down the corridor towards one of the staircases.

They thundered down several passages and a stairwell until they came to the F deck elevator. They ran inside "Hurry down!" Rose yelled to the operator who quickly yanked the lever. By the time Lovejoy reached the elevator they were gone. "I don't get paid nearly enough for this!" he grumbled, running for the stairs.

Jack and Rose ran down the steerage F deck to E deck stairwell which was right next to the steerage kitchen. "Come on, under the stairs!" Jack yanked her to the side, they ducked under the stairwell. "Shh." Jack held his finger to his lips, Rose nodded.

Lovejoy thundered down the staircase and ran right past them, out the doors. Jack looked at Rose "That was close! But hey so where were we?" he smiled. Rose smiled too "I believe you wanted to talk to me about something important." she said. Jack grinned "I believe you're right." Rose giggled "Shall we go to your cabin?" Jack laughed "Sure."


	10. 3rd Class Paradise-Jack & Rose's Fight

**3rd Class Paradise-Jack & Rose's Fight; April 13th 1912**

Jack opened the door to his cabin and led Rose inside. "Here take a seat on my bed." he said, flipping on the lights. Rose smiled "Thank you." she sat down on the edge of Jack's bed. He sat down beside her "So Rose, I'm sorry for pulling you away from dinner, and again I'm sorry for what I said last night."

Rose smiled "It's fine Jack, I told you not to apologize. I'm the one who should apologize for letting my emotions get the better of me." she waved her hand dismissingly. Jack grinned "Hey then let's not do apologies, let's just start over." Rose giggled "Okay."

"So Rose, if you saw another shooting star...what would you wish for?" Jack grinned. Rose giggled "I'd wish to be free, free from this high society life that I wasn't meant to be in." she replied. She smiled "What would you wish for?"

Jack thought for a second "Hmm...you know I'm not really sure. I'm pretty content with my life for now." he replied with a smile. Rose smiled too, but oh how she envied him, to be content with his life while she felt so doomed in hers.

She looked around his cabin at the simple four bunks with just a pillow and blankets, the wash basin that he and his roommates had to share, the bright yet simple atmosphere of the room, it was perfect.

Then she compared the simplicity of the accomodations to the simplicity of the lives down in steerage. She thought of how the steerage seemed so carefree and happy and able to enjoy The Ship Of Dreams while she was miserable. "It's like a third class paradise..." she muttered under her breath.

Jack turned around "Did you say something Rose?" he asked. Rose smiled sadly "Oh Jack." she sighed. "What's wrong?" Jack asked, concerned. "I thought you were fine." he was confused. "No Jack, I'm not fine!" Rose snapped suddenly, she immediately regretted it. Jack's eyes widened "Rose?" he gave her a quizzical look.

"I'm sorry Jack, truly. Oh how I wish I could just stay down here with you and never have to go back to first class or Cal or my mother." Rose said. Jack laughed "You wouldn't last a day down here!" he said.

Rose looked at him "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. Jack shrugged "No fancy dresses or expensive jewelry, no more first class dinners with the Captain and ship designers and fancy expensive food and champagne, and all the rats...this is no place for a first class girl." he explained simply.

"But I'm not a first class girl Jack!" Rose protested. "And how dare you make me sound so materialistic!" she shouted angrily. Jack shrugged "Geez sorry! Besides even if I did take you in down here you'd have to deal with Fabrizio sleep talking and snoring and the Gundersons snore like grizzly bears, and what if Cal or Lovejoy found out? Look Rose, I don't feel like getting in trouble over this." he admitted.

"Oh so you don't want me down here? Is that it? Fine! Then I'll just take my expensive silk shawl and leave!" Rose shouted. Jack shrugged "Fine." he said. "FINE!" Rose snapped, grabbing her silk shawl and storming out of the cabin.

"Wait! Rose!" Jack shouted, realizing what he'd said and running after her. "Rose come on! Don't leave mad!" he yelled, he never meant to upset her, the last thing he wanted was to send her back to her miserable life. "Don't tell me how to leave!" Rose snapped. "ROSE!" Jack shouted. Rose ignored him and walked down the hallway as fast as she could, infuriated at his stereotypical comments.

Fabrizio and Helga were taking a leisurely after-dinner stroll around the third class deck. They had their arms linked together as they walked slowly, looking up at the stars and feeling the cool night breeze as it blew on them.

Helga shivered slightly. Fabrizio took off his jacket and draped it around her. "Is chilly eh?" he grinned. Helga giggled "Ja. Takk." she said. "Is niente." Fabrizio replied with a grin.

They were all alone on the deck, as most of the other steerage passengers were inside relaxing. Most of the men had gone to the smoking room, including Tommy, the Gundersons, and Helga's father Olaf Dahl. Fabrizio smiled at Helga "Is so quiet eh?"

She nodded "Ja." Fabrizio grinned and gently put his arm around her waist "This is nice eh?" Helga nodded again "Ja." she replied with a shy giggle. Fabrizio grinned again "Come with me, I show you something." he said.

Helga smiled "Okay." she said. Fabrizio led her all the way to the bow of the ship, near the first class entrance. He walked up and stood against the rail "Shh, come here sweet Helga." he said, motioning for her to join him at the rail. Helga smiled nervously and walked up to the rail.

"Now look out there, is very small of course, but you can a' see the Statue Of Liberty!" Fabrizio exclaimed excitedly. Helga squinted in the dark "Oh ja!" she exclaimed. Fabrizio grinned "Si! You see her bright glowing torch in the night sky?" he asked. Helga nodded "Ja!" she replied.

Fabrizio grinned and took her arm in his again "Come on, we walk back." he said. Helga giggled and tugged him back, he turned "Si sweet Helga?" he asked, confused. "Du kiss meg again?" she asked. Fabrizio grinned "Oh si signorina." he mumbled as their lips locked.

Just then, there was loud footsteps and they both looked up. Rose was half running towards the first class entrance with Jack hot on her heels. "Please Rose! Let me explain! I didn't know what I was saying...well not exactly anyways! Rose! Come on!" Jack was yelling.

He finally caught up to her, panting, just as she slammed the first class door in his face. "ROSE!" Jack shouted, punching the door. Fabrizio looked at Helga "Uh-oh, I a' think Jack had a fight." he said. Helga just nodded with a giggle, she didn't really understand what he said.

Jack stamped his foot angrily, then he looked up. "Fabri? What are you guys doing up here?" he asked. Fabrizio chuckled "Si. We were a' just walking around and I show her the Statue Of Liberty...and I could a' ask the same of you." he replied.

Jack nodded "Ah I see. Well I was chasing Rose, I think I really pissed her off...but I didn't mean to and now she probably thinks I'm the biggest jerk on the face of the planet!" he explained in exhasperation. "Oh no Jack! I'm a' so sorry to hear that." Fabrizio said.

"Thanks ragazzo mio, I think I better just go to bed, see you guys tomorrow." Jack replied, walking away. Fabrizio turned back to Helga "So now where were we?" he asked with a mischevious grin. Helga giggled "Here." she kissed him again. Fabrizio grinned "Grazie signorina." he said, they started back towards third class.

Rose got back to her luxury stateroom and slammed the door. She angrily took down her hair as Trudy rushed to help with her dress and corset. Cal was still in the smoking room with his cigars, brandy, and posse of wealthy businessmen. Ruth had retired to her own cabin for the night.

"How dare he!" Rose grumbled as she brushed her teeth. "Is everything alright Miss?" Trudy asked, concerned. "Oh Trudy, I'll be alright, sometimes I feel like you're my only friend." Rose replied sadly. Trudy nodded "I appreciate that Miss, I'm always happy to be a friend. Goodnight." she said with a smile before leaving Rose alone.

Rose slipped into her silk nightdress and climbed into bed. She was so angry with Jack, yet she still longed for him. She was so confused and miserable in her life, she didn't know what to do anymore. Finally, she let herself wander into a peaceful dreamland as her eyelids fluttered shut.

Fabrizio and Helga made their way back to the third class deck and stopped for a second. "Grazie sweet Helga, thank you for walking with me." Fabrizio said. Helga smiled "Du er velkommen." she replied with a shy giggle. Just then a shooting star whizzed across the sky. "Look up there!" Fabrizio exclaimed.

"Ja!" Helga exclaimed. They both held hands and wished on it. Helga opened her eyes and looked at Fabrizio "Hva du wish for?" she asked him. Fabrizio grinned "Don't you know if I tell you it no come true?" Helga giggled "Oh ja." Fabrizio gently kissed the top of her head "Come on I walk you back to your cabin." he said.

Helga giggled as Fabrizio took her hand in his, they walked back to her cabin. "Is G-46 right?" Fabrizio asked as they walked down the steerage G-deck hallway. "Ja." Helga replied as they stopped in front of a cabin. Helga took off his coat and gave it back "Here du gå." she said. Fabrizio grinned "Grazie." he said. Helga giggled.

"I had a' so much fun today, grazie signorina my sweet and pretty Helga." Fabrizio grinned, kissing her hand. Helga giggled "Ja? Meg også." she replied, kissing his face. "No sweet Helga, come on gimmie a real one." Fabrizio grinned, pulling her close to him, they started making out.

"Ewww yucky!" squealed little Cora Cartmell, walking down the hallway towards her own cabin which was across from the Dahls' cabin. Fabrizio and Helga looked up, startled. Helga blushed "Godnatt, Fabrizio." she said, pecking his cheek before opening the door to her cabin and closing it behind her.

Cora was giggling. "Fabrizio where's Uncle Jack?" she asked. Fabrizio turned around "Cora you're a little sneak aren't you?" he asked with an exhausted chuckle. Cora giggled again "Yep!" Fabrizio laughed "I a' think Jack is asleep, but you can see him tomorrow." he replied.

Cora nodded "Okay!" she said excitedly, going into her own cabin and shutting the door. Fabrizio chuckled and walked back to his own cabin. He opened the door, the lights were on and Jack was awake in bed. Bjorn and Olaus were still smoking and drinking with Tommy.

"Jack you still up eh?" Fabrizio asked, taking off his blue hat. "Yeah, I can't stop thinking about Rose." Jack replied. Fabrizio nodded "Ah no worry about it, you go see her tomorrow." he suggested, getting into his pajamas. "Thanks ragazzo mio, that's probaby a good idea." Jack said.

Fabrizio smiled "Hey is niente!" he hopped into his bunk and pulled his blankets tightly around himself. Jack laughed, he got up and turned out the lights. "Night Fabri." he said. "Nitey nite Jack." Fabrizio mumbled. Jack got back in bed, he stared up at the ceiling, thinking of Rose and how he was going to talk to her the next day.


	11. Motherly Chat-Kicked Out Of 1st Class

**Motherly Chat-Kicked Out Of 1st Class; April 14th 1912**

"Miss Rose!" Trudy's voice rang through Rose's ears and disrupted her deep sleep. "Miss Rose!" Trudy repeated, gently shaking her. Rose's eyes slowly fluttered open, she stretched out and sat up in bed. She yawned "What time is it?" she mumbled, running her fingers through her long, red waves.

"It's eight Miss." Trudy replied, pulling Rose's covers back. "Come, your mother wants you ready for church and you're getting a ship tour with the Captain and Mister Andrews today she said." Trudy was saying as Rose slowly got out of bed.

Rose walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth while Trudy grabbed her dress. "Gold or blue Miss?" Trudy called. Rose didn't really care "Just pick one." she called back. When she walked back into her bedroom Trudy helped her into her corset. "God I hate these stupid things!" Rose muttered. Trudy smiled "I know Miss." she said.

There was an awkward silence as Trudy tightened Rose's corset. Just then the door opened "Tea, Trudy." Ruth DeWitt Bukater demanded coldly. Rose turned to face her mother. Trudy curtsied "Yes Ma'am." she said before leaving the room. Rose continued to stare at her mother, she knew Lovejoy must have told Cal and her mother about how she ran off with Jack and ditched dinner.

Ruth moved swiftly across the room towards Rose and motioned for her to turn around. Rose immediately obliged and Ruth began to roughly tighten the corset, making Rose wince in suffocating pain. "You are not to see that boy again, do you understand me?" Ruth spoke coldly.

Rose said nothing, unsure of what to do or say. "Rose! I forbid it." Ruth said. "Oh stop it Mother, you'll give yourself a nosebleed." Rose said tiredly. Ruth spun her around harshly "This is not a game!" she snapped. Rose just stared at her mother, somewhat in shock. "Our situation is precarious, you know the money's gone." Ruth explained.

"Of course I know it's gone, you remind me every day." Rose replied coldly.

"Your father left us nothing but a legacy of bad debts hidden by a good name, that name is the only card we have to play." Ruth told her.

Rose knew the situation, she sighed tiredly. "I don't understand you!" Ruth said in exhasperation. "It is a fine match with Hockley, it will ensure our survival!"

"How can you put this on my shoulders?" Rose asked in disgust.

"WHY ARE YOU BEING SO SELFISH?!" Ruth snapped.

"I'M BEING SELFISH?!" Rose snapped back.

Ruth was quiet for a second, she was giving Rose a pleading look. "Do you want to see me working as a seamstress? Is that what you want?" she whispered.

Ruth's eyes were welling with tears "To see our fine things sold at auction?" she choked up "Our memories scattered to the wind?" she cried, turning and clasping her hand to her mouth.

Rose sighed with a shrug "It's so unfair..." she breathed.

Ruth turned back to face her daughter "Of course it's unfair, we're women, our choices are never easy." she replied, gently kissing Rose's cheek. She motioned for Rose to turn back around so she could finish with her corset. Trudy came back in and set Rose's blue dress and Ruth's tea on the table by the door so Ruth could get Rose ready for breakfast in the Palm Court before church.

Down in third class Tommy, Bjorn, Fabrizio, Helga, Olaf Dahl, and Mrs. Dahl were eating breakfast. Jack was still asleep. "So Jack-o's still sleepin'?" Tommy asked, buttering a biscuit and shoving it in his mouth. Fabrizio shrugged "Si I think so." he replied, taking a swig of his coffee.

Bjorn was scarfing down ham and eggs with Swedish bread and marmalade. "You don't just snore like a grizzly but ya eat like one too!" Tommy laughed. Bjorn grinned "Ja, I hungry." Olaf Dahl sipped his coffee as he read his morning Norwegian newspaper. Mrs. Dahl stared quietly out the porthole window, sipping her tea.

Helga giggled, Fabrizio was playing footsie with her under the table. "What?" Fabrizio grinned, hiking up her long bunad skirt above her ankles with his foot. Bjorn looked under the table and laughed. Tommy shoved a forkful of eggs in his mouth. "I get du back nå." Helga giggled, slipping her shoes off and putting her feet in Fabrizio's lap.

"Mamma Mia!" Fabrizio yelped in delight, a tad too loud. Helga bust out in a fit of giggles, earning raised eyebrows from Olaf. Tommy took a swig of coffee and laughed "Shite Fabri, yer loud boyo." Bjorn chuckled, eating some fruit.

As soon as Olaf went back to his newspaper Fabrizio looked at Helga. "Bad girl..." he mouthed, grinning. Helga giggled and sipped her tea. Tommy and Bjorn snickered. "Hey guys!" Jack walked over to the table and sat down.

"It's about time Jack-o!" Tommy said. "Have some biscuits!" he offered him a buttered biscuit. "Thanks." Jack replied, taking the biscuit and pouring himself some coffee. "So yer gonna go see Rose?, Fabri said you were in a fight." Tommy asked. Jack nodded "Yeah I think the first class have church so I'll go up and see if I can pull her out of mass for a minute." he said.

Up in the Palm Court, Rose was having breakfast with Ruth, Cal, Molly, Mr. Andrews, and Colonel Gracie. "Are you all still up for the Captain's tour after church?" Mr. Andrews asked. "We'd be delighted." Ruth replied, Cal nodded in agreement. Rose quietly sipped her tea.

Molly took a big bite of her omelet "I think I'll pass Tom, I'm gonna hit the pool instead." she said. Ruth rolled her eyes. Rose smiled at Molly, she motioned for Molly to slide her a pen and a napkin. Molly grinned "Here ya go." she said. Rose scribbled on the napkin 'Can I come to the pool with you?'

"Why of course darlin!" Molly grinned. "No she most certainly may not." Ruth said, shooting them both a disgusted look. Molly ignored it and Rose just shrugged, it was worth a try.

"I think I'll pass too." Gracie said, eating some fresh fruit. Mr. Andrews smiled "Alright, so Mr. Hockley and the lovely DeWitt Bukater ladies is all then?" Ruth nodded "Yes."

Cal scoffed "Rose would rather swim than see this magnificent ship!" Rose ignored him, she didn't want to accidentally call him an asshole out loud. Colonel Gracie and Ruth laughed. Molly and Mr. Andrews just smiled, feeling bad for Rose.

They all finished their breakfast and went to Sunday Mass in the main dining room. Jack snuck past the first class door stewards and skipped down the Grand Staircase as if it were no big deal, he needed to talk to Rose.

Rose stood between Cal and her mother. "Protect them by thy guarding light from every peril on the land..." they were singing, following Captain Smith's lead as they read from their songbooks. "-O spirit whom the Father sent, to spread abroad the firmament, O wind of Heaven by the might-" they sang.

"-save all who dare the eagle's flight." Molly belted out. "-and keep them by thy watchful eye..."

Jack was on his way to the dining room, he spotted Mr. Andrews on the stairs, taking notes. "Hello Mr. Andrews!" he said happily. Mr. Andrews looked up with a smile "Hello Jack." he said.

Jack slid down the stairs and hopped off, skipping the last step. He nonchalantly walked towards the dining room where the first class were attending church. He could hear their singing echoing through the hall as he approached, he saw Rose near the front. "Sir-" one of the stewards stopped him.

"I just need to-"

"Sir, you're not supposed to be in here!"

"I just wanna speak to someone!"

Lovejoy, who was standing near the doors, noticed the struggle outside. He figured he'd better stop it before it started. Cal looked up knowingly and nodded at Lovejoy to exit the room, Rose was oblivious and kept singing.

"I was just here last night, you don't remember me?" Jack protested.

"No. I'm afraid I don't." the steward replied, annoyed. "Now you're gonna have to turn around."

Lovejoy bounded through the door. "He'll tell you!" Jack said, somewhat relieved. "I just, I just need to spe-" he stuttered.

"Now Mr. Hockley and Mrs. DeWitt Bukater continue to be appreciative of your assistance, they asked me to give you this in gratitude." Lovejoy interrupted, handing Jack some cash.

"I don't want your money, please I-"

"And also to remind you that you hold a third class ticket and that your presence here is no longer appropriate." Lovejoy cut him off.

"Please I just wanna speak to Rose for one second-" Jack argued.

"Gentlemen please see that Mr. Dawson-"

"PLEASE!" Jack begged.

Lovejoy ignored him "-gets back to where he belongs and that he stays there." he handed the stewards some money.

"Yes Sir! Come along you." one of them said, harshly grabbing Jack's arm. They led him off back to third class, he kept angrily glancing back at Lovejoy. who was smirking in the doorway. Ruth looked up with satisfaction, Rose kept singing. "-from every peril on the sea..." The stewards roughly shoved Jack back through the gate that led to the steerage general room.


	12. 1st Class Sneaking-3rd Class Pool Time

***Feel free to ignore the author's note unless you want an explanation on why this took so long to update.**

**A/N: Sorry the update took so long-almost posted it last night (well not really last night because I tried to upload it last night but it wouldn't let me, it kept saying "408 Request Timeout" -when I typed it originally I said last night but it was 2 night ago) but then a giant chunk got deleted when I lost internet connection and I was too frustrated to finish. Aaaaannnddd you probably don't really care you just want to read it soooo here it is...FINALLY. Hope you enjoy it!**

**1st Class Sneaking-3rd Class Pool Time; April 14th 1912**

It was a nice morning, the sunshine made the ocean waves sparkle. Fabrizio and Helga walked around the steerage deck again, holding hands. "Is nice no?" Fabrizio asked. "Ja." Helga smiled. They stopped in the shade and leaned against the rail, looking out at the sparkling ocean.

Tommy and Bjorn sat on the deck, playing cards with Cora. "Go fish!" Cora said. Tommy picked up a card "Ah shite, wait, no..." he mumbled, searching through his card fan. Bjorn looked at Tommy "Ace of spades?" he asked. Tommy handed him a card. "Tack." Bjorn grinned, winning the game.

"Oh man!" Cora giggled. Tommy laughed "He cheats I tell ya!" Bjorn shrugged. Tommy winked at Cora "Cheats at arm wrestling too, I ask him fer 2 outta 3 but he refused!" he said. Bjorn laughed "Ja, I win." Cora giggled again "You guys are funny." Cora's parents were inside in the general room, and Olaf and Mrs. Dahl were sitting on a nearby deck bench. Olaf was reading and Mrs. Dahl was knitting.

Fabrizio grinned at Helga "Hey look more dolphins!" he exclaimed, pointing. "Ah! Ja!" Helga exclaimed excitedly. Fabrizio put his arm around her "Look at 'em jump eh?" he laughed. Helga giggled "Ja!"

Tommy blew out some cigarette smoke "I could go fer a beer, eh Bjorn?" Bjorn nodded "Ja, vi get beer!" he said. They got up to go to the smoking room where the bar was. "See ya later, I'm gonna go look for Uncle Jack!" Cora called, skipping away. Tommy and Bjorn walked downstairs to the smoking room.

Jack looked around the general room for Fabrizio and Tommy, he needed their help but didn't see them anywhere. "UNCLE JACK!" yelled a tiny voice. Jack turned to see Cora running towards him, she charged at him, squeezing his left leg in a hug. "Hey Cora!" he laughed.

"Hi Uncle Jack, come play with me!" Cora said. Jack laughed again "Thanks but I can't right now, do you know where Fabrizio and Tommy are?" he asked. Cora shrugged "Fabrizio's on deck with that girl he likes and Tommy went with Bjorn to get beers...I'm not allowed to drink beer so they didn't invite me but I said that's okay because I was going to look for you." she replied.

"Ha. Okay thanks Cora!" Jack laughed again. "See ya later." he added, jogging off. "Bye Uncle Jack!" Cora shouted after him, she shrugged and went over by her parents. Jack ran into the smoking room.

Tommy and Bjorn were sitting at the bar. "Hey I bet ya can't beat me chugging beer, it's an Irish thing." Tommy challenged, raising his glass of beer. Bjorn shrugged "Okay, vi try it." he said. Tommy lit another cigarette "Can we get some more beers?" he asked the bartender.

"Tommy!" Jack ran up and grabbed Tommy's shoulder. "Holy shite boyo ya scared the daylights outta me!" Tommy yelled, spinning around. "Sorry, look I need you to come with me really fast-hurry up!" Jack explained quickly. Tommy cocked his eyebrows "Why?" Jack ignored him "Can you just come?" he asked. "Yeah." Tommy nodded. They walked back up to the third class deck to find Fabrizio.

"Sweet signorina my lovely Helga, you're eyes are as blue as 'da ocean!" Fabrizio said. Helga giggled "Ja?" she asked. Fabrizio took both of her hands in his own and kissed them "Oh si signorina, sweet and pretty Helga." he replied, grinning. Helga giggled again as Fabrizio pulled her into him.

"And your hair is like 'da finest golden silk as it sparkles from 'da sunshine." He said. Helga giggled "Ja?" she asked again. Fabrizio grinned "Si my sweet signorina." he replied.

"Du kiss meg?" Helga asked slyly. Fabrizio grinned "Si signorina." He leaned in to kiss her. "Fabri!" Jack grabbed Fabrizio's arm. Fabrizio spun around "Jack! Hey! What? What is it?, I'm a' kinda busy!" he said, a tad annoyed. Jack laughed "Sorry but I need you guys to help me with something."

Fabrizio turned back to Helga "You stay right here eh? No go anywhere, I be right back, eh?" he used hand signals. Helga nodded "Ja, I stay." she replied. Jack led Tommy and Fabrizio over by the stairs going to the upper decks. "So what do you want now?" Tommy asked again.

"I tried to sneak into first class after breakfast but they kicked me out, now I need you guys to help me sneak back." Jack explained. Tommy rolled his eyes "I dunno Jack..." Fabrizio shrugged "Is not allowed Jack." he said. "Yeah, that's why I'm gonna _sneak._" Jack said.

Meanwhile Cal, Ruth, and Rose and some other first class passengers were on the ship tour with Mr. Andrews and the other designers. One of the designers showed them into the first class gym. "-and here we have the stationary bicycle it's very effective in keeping fit..." he was saying. "-and over here the electric horse, this of course is also extremely popular..."

Rose tuned them all out and looked out the window. Cal was trying out another piece of equipment. "And we even have the electric camel!" the designer announced, proudly. Next he gestured at the machine Cal was using. "Reminds me of my Harvard days." Cal commented, getting up.

"And this is our new rowing machine! Care to try your hand Madam?" the designer looked at Ruth. "Don't be absurd. Can't imagine a skill I should likely need less." Ruth scoffed. "Ah!" Mr. Andrews exclaimed "The next stop on our tour will be the bridge, this way please..." They all followed him out of the room, Rose whacked the punching bag hanging from the ceiling.

Jack looked pleadingly at his friends "Can you guys seriously just help me?" he asked. Tommy rolled his eyes again "Fine, come on Fabri." They followed Jack up to the gate. "She's a goddess among mortal men there's no denying, but she's in another world Jack-ey! Forget her. She's closin' the door!" Tommy argued as they walked through the gate.

Jack ignored him and sprinted up to the wall. He was going to have them lift him over. "Just forget her!" Tommy said as he and Fabrizio climbed up onto the platform after Jack. He looked at Fabrizio "He's not bein' logical I tell ya!" Fabrizio shrugged "Amore isn't illogical." he said as Jack stepped up onto his hand.

On the deck tour the Captain was showing them around by the steering wheels. "And why do you have two steering wheels?" Ruth asked. "We really only use this near shore." Mr. Andrews replied. Just then marconi operator Harold Bride walked out onto the deck. "Excuse me sir. Another ice warning. This one's from the Nordem." he said to Captain Smith.

Captain Smith looked it over. "Thank you, Sparks." he said as Harold Bride walked away. Rose looked up worriedly, Captain Smith smiled. "Oh not to worry, quite normal for this time of year." he told them. "In fact, we're speeding up! I've just ordered the last boilers lit." he said.

Tommy hugged Jack from the side and they lifted him upwards. Jack grabbed the rail and swung himself over. Fabrizio and Tommy turned around to go back to steerage. "Hey you! Get back where you belong!" an officer yelled, shooing them through the third class gate. "We go! We go!" Fabrizio said, jogging down the stairs. Jack looked around the deck for a disguise. He stole the jacket and hat of a man playing with his son then went to search for Rose.

Tommy looked at Fabrizio "He's nuts I tell ya, insane!" he said. Fabrizio shrugged "Maybe no eh?" Tommy shrugged too "I dunno, see ya later." he said, heading back towards the smoking room. Fabrizio walked back to the rail.

"Oh Helga you wait for me! Yay!" Fabrizio exclaimed happily. Helga giggled "Ja, du kiss meg nå?" Fabrizio grinned "Of course sweet Helga." he replied, hugging her as they locked lips. Helga pulled away, giggling. She looked over the side of the ship at the sparkling ocean "I want to swim." she said.

Fabrizio laughed "Not down there sweet Helga! There's a' fish and maybe sharks and is freezing!" he said. Helga giggled "Nei! Du silly Fabrizio, I mean i first class pool!" she said. "Oh, okay." Fabrizio laughed. "Wait but is for just first class people no?" he asked. "Ja, vi sneak!" Helga replied.

"So you're telling me that we go sneak into the first class pool?" Fabrizio asked. Helga nodded "Ja! Mamma kommer too." Fabrizio laughed, Helga and Mrs. Dahl had been planning to use the pool since they'd boarded the ship.

Mr. Andrews led the tour along the boat deck. "Mr. Andrews, forgive me...I did the sum in my head and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned...forgive me but, it seems that there are not enough for everyone aboard." Rose pointed out. "'Bout half actually." Mr. Andrews replied matter of factly.

"Rose, you miss nothing do you?" he laughed. "In fact, I put in these new type davits which can take an extra row of boats inside this one, but it was thought...by some...that the deck would look to cluttered, so I was overruled." he explained. Rose nodded, listening intently.

Cal scoffed "Waste of deck space as it is on an unsinkable ship." he poked one of the boats with his walking stick. Rose was still a bit uneasy about it. "Sleep soundly, young Rose. I have built ya a good ship, strong and true. She's all the lifeboats ya need. Just keep heading aft! The next stop will be the engine room!" Mr. Andrews said.

Rose began to follow the tour line again when she felt someone grip her shoulder. She spun around, it was Jack disguised in a first class hat and jacket. "Come on!" he whispered, pulling her into the gym. Rose quickly checked behind her to make sure no one was coming before stepping into the room with Jack. She walked to the middle of the room, Jack shut the door quickly.

"Jack, this is impossible. I can't see you." Rose sighed, starting towards the door. "I need to talk to you." Jack begged, grabbing her arm. "No Jack, no." Rose protested as Jack backed her against the window. "Jack, I'm engaged, I'm marrying Cal, I love Cal." she told him, not truly believing it herself but she didn't know what else to do. She knew Ruth and Cal could make things really bad for her if she chose Jack.

Jack just smirked, desperately trying to hold back his laughter. "Rose, you're no picnic." he told her. "You're a spoiled little brat even...but under that you're the most amazingly astounding wonderful girl...woman...that I've ever known and..." he stammered.

"Jack I-" Rose cut him off. "No! Let me try and get this out." Jack pleaded. "You're...you're ama-I'm not an idiot. I know how the world works. I've got ten bucks in my pocket I have nothing to offer you and I know that. I understand. But I'm too involved now. You jump I jump remember? I can't turn away without knowing you'll be alright." he explained desperately.

Rose stared into his deep seafoam eyes, he'd really changed since their fight. She respected that and she truly wished she could be with him, but it was just too hard. "That's all that I want." Jack sighed, his eyes helpless. "Well I'm fine, I'll be fine. Really." Rose reassured him, she knew she was a liar.

"Really?" Jack asked quizically. Rose didn't even know what to say. "I don't think so. They've got you trapped Rose! And you're gonna die if you don't break free, maybe not right away because you're strong but-" Jack choked up a bit at the end of his rant.

He gently caressed her face. "-sooner or later that fire that I love about you, Rose...that fire is gonna burn out." he whispered. Rose could feel hot tears burning in her eyes as she looked at Jack. She knew Cal made her unhappy, but she had no choice.

"It's not up to you to save me Jack." she told him. "You're right, only you can do that." Jack replied, his face sad. Rose took his hand off of her face "I'm going back. Leave me alone." she said, brushing past him and walking back out the door. Jack looked out the window hopelessly. He decided to walk to the bow of the ship, atleast looking towards his homeland might bring him some happiness.

Fabrizio was still talking to Helga by the rail about going to the pool. "Du kommer with meg og Mamma?" Helga asked excitedly. "But a' we no have swimsuits eh?" Fabrizio laughed. Helga giggled "Ja, vi have dem." she replied. "But a' I don't." Fabrizio told her, laughing. Helga giggled "Det er okay, du kan wear Pappa's! He nei swim with oss." she said.

"Why your Papa no swim?" Fabrizio asked. Helga shrugged "He nei want to." she replied. Fabrizio laughed "Oh I see!" Helga giggled again "So du kommer?" she asked. Fabrizio grinned "Hey why not eh?" he said. "Yay!" Helga hugged him. "Kommer to min cabin, vi get badedrakter...swim suits!" she said excitedly.

Fabrizio laughed "Okay!" he yelled as Helga sprinted back to her cabin, dragging him along. Helga ran down the stairs to G-deck and dragged Fabrizio down the hallway to her cabin. "Okay." She said excitedly, opening the door. Mrs. Dahl was sitting on one of the beds in her swimsuit. "Helga, vi gå to pool?" she asked. "Ja! I invite Fabrizio too!" Helga said excitedly.

Mrs. Dahl smiled "Okay." Helga grabbed her own smimsuit and thew Olaf's at Fabrizio. "Here du change over there, I nei look." she said. Fabrizio laughed "Okay I no look at you either." he said, going over to the corner.

They changed quickly and Mrs. Dahl grabbed some towels. On their way up to the deck, they ran into Bjorn and Tommy coming back from the smoking room. Tommy cocked his eyebrows "Uh, where are you guys goin'?" he asked, laughing. "First class pool...vi swim!" Helga replied happily.

"Helga, ya know that's for first class only don't ya?" Tommy asked. Helga shrugged "Ja, vi gå anyway." she said. "Du kan kommer too if du like." Mrs. Dahl offered. Bjorn looked at Tommy "Okay." he said. "Hey sure, ah screw first class they can't tell if we're wearin' swimsuits." Tommy agreed.

"Hey where are you guys going?" Cora asked, coming up to them. "Shh...we're a' gonna sneak into the first class pool." Fabrizio replied. Helga giggled "Ja! Du kommer too, Cora?" she asked. "Can I?" Cora asked. Helga shrugged. "Do yer mam and dad know yer with us?" Tommy asked. Cora nodded "Yes I told them I was going to find you." Tommy shrugged "Ah come on then!" he said. Cora bounced up and down excitedly "Yay let's go swimming!" she squealed.

They all continued up on deck. Fabrizio and Bjorn checked to make sure no one was coming as Tommy helped Mrs. Dahl with the towels. "Okay hurry we go!" Fabrizio said, rushing them through the gate to the upper decks. They walked to the pool, as they were walking in some other first class people stared because they didn't recognize them. Tommy, Bjorn, and Cora stole some swimsuits from the locker rooms and they all went over to the pool.

"WHEEE!" Cora yelled, running and diving right into the pool. "AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Helga screamed, diving in after Cora. Fabrizio watched with amusement as Helga bobbed back up and brushed her wet hair out of her face, she and Cora were laughing. Some of the first class passengers were giving them funny looks.

Mrs. Dahl walked over and sat at the edge of the pool with her feet in the water. "CANNONBALL!" Tommy shouted, bomb diving Cora and Helga. "HEY!" Cora squealed. Helga screamed "Hei!" as she got splashed by the huge tidal wave. Tommy laughed. "JAAAAAAAAA!" Bjorn jumped in too. Fabrizio laughed "You guys are pazzo!" Helga giggled "Kommer in pool Fabrizio!" she waved him over.

Fabrizio shifted nervously on his feet, he hadn't wanted to tell Helga but he'd never really learned how to swim. "Eh is cold no?" he asked. Helga shook her head "Nei er fine! Kommer in!" she urged. Fabrizio gulped "Okay here I come!" he said, walking over and gingerly stepping into the pool.

Helga swam over and hugged him. "Yay!" she giggled. Fabrizio grinned "You're right 'da water is nice!" he said. He was fine standing by the wall as long as he didn't actually have to swim. "WAVE!" Tommy shouted, splashing Helga and Fabrizio. "Hey vaffanculo Tommy!" Fabrizio shouted, laughing. Helga giggled.

Mrs. Dahl kicked her feet around. Cora was swimming in circles and bobbing up and down underwater like a seahorse with Bjorn. "Du swim?" Helga looked at Fabrizio. "Oh a' let's just stay here eh?" Fabrizio asked. Helga giggled "Nei, vi swim!" she said, clinging to him and kissing his face.

Fabrizio smiled sheepishly "Actually I a' never really learned how 'ta swim..." he admitted. Helga cocked her head to the side, confused. "So, du nei know hvordan to swim?" she asked. Fabrizio shook his head "No signorina." he replied with a laugh. "Okay I teach." Helga said.

Fabrizio laughed "Okay, grazie!" he said. Helga giggled "Watch." she said, holding her breath and going underwater. She bobbed back up and pushed her wet blonde hair out of her eyes again. "Det er easy!" she told him. Fabrizio grinned "Oh I a' don't know..." he said. Helga giggled "Ja, do it!" she said.

Fabrizio grinned "Okay." he held his breath and went under. Helga watched eagerly, then she started to worry, Fabrizio had been under for twelve whole seconds. She dove under to see Fabrizio sitting at the bottom of the pool, red faced. She tapped his shoulder and motioned for him to come back up.

"Mamma mia!" Fabrizio wheezed, pushing his bangs out of his face. Helga was giggling hysterically "Du goofy Fabrizio! Only stay under for few seconds!" she said. "Oh..." Fabrizio blushed. "I was a' gonna say, I couldn't a' handle that much longer!" he added. Helga giggled again "Ja."

"Okay, nå som du kan gå under, I show du hvordan to swim!" Helga said excitedly. Fabrizio laughed again "Okay!" Tommy swam over "Fabri it looks like she's teachin' ya how to swim!" he teased. "She is." Fabrizio laughed. "Oh, ya mean ya really don't know how?" Tommy asked. Fabrizio shrugged "No I do not."

"Wow!" Tommy said, shocked. "Now this I gotta see." he chuckled. One of the stewards was walking by the poolside. "Hey!" Tommy whistled. The steward knelt down by the pool "Yes?" he asked. "Can I get a cigar?" Tommy asked. The steward handed him a cigar "Anything else sir?" Tommy shook his head "No, thanks."

Fabrizio was looking at him with a goofy grin across his face. "I know, he called me sir! Twice!" Tommy laughed, smoking his cigar. Bjorn and Cora were still bouncing around like seahorses. "Faster! Let's have a seahorse race!" Cora exclaimed. "Okay. Ja." Bjorn grinned, bouncing ahead of Cora. "Hey! You cheated!" Cora giggled, bouncing after him.

Helga was teaching Fabrizio how to doggie-paddle. "Okay, nå kick with din feet og splash with din arms!" she instructed, doing the doggie-paddle herself. Fabrizio copied her. "Yay! Du swim!" Helga exclaimed, clapping. Fabrizio grinned "Si! I did! Grazie!" he said. Helga giggled "Okay, I give du reward nå." she said, kissing his face.

"Grazie signorina." Fabrizio grinned. Tommy chuckled from the side of the pool, smoking another cigar. Mrs. Dahl kicked her feet around in the cool water. "Float?" Helga asked. Fabrizio cocked his eyebrows, confused. Helga giggled "Float!" she said, doing a back float. "Oh, I see." Fabrizio laughed, floating up beside her on his back. Helga giggled "Ja!"

Meanwhile Molly Brown walked to the pool and sat down on one of the poolside chairs. "Hey there countess!" she said, adressing the Countess Of Rothes who was relaxing on a chair next to her. "Hello, Molly." the Countess replied, barely lifting her head.

"So aren't ya gonna swim?" Molly asked. "No, I'd rather relax for awhile in the sunshine beating down on me through the window, it feels wonderful!" the Countess replied. "Suit yourself hun, but this is a pool so I'm gonna swim!" Molly said, getting up.

She walked over and gingerly stepped in. "Aaaah." she grinned, easing into the warm pool water. Just then someone bumped into her stomach underwater "Whoa!" she exclaimed. A little girl no older than six popped up and brushed wet, sandy brown hair out of her face. "Oh sorry." the girl said.

"Well aren't you just the cutest thing!" Molly said. "I know." Cora replied with her signature smile. Molly laughed "I don't think I recognize you from up here, I'm Molly." she introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Cora...and I'm not supposed to be here so shhh!" Cora replied, shushing Molly.

"Oh, I see! Well don't worry, you can stick with me then!" Molly chuckled. Cora giggled "Okay! Hey, do you wanna meet my friends?" she asked. "Sure why not!" Molly laughed.

"See they're over there, the blonde girl who's riding on the dark haired man's back, the older blonde lady, the guy smoking the cigar and the blonde guy next to him." Cora pointed. "They're not supposed to be here either." she added.

Molly squinted "Oh I see!" she laughed. Cora led her over to them "Hey guys I made a new friend!" she announced. They all turned to look at her, Helga accidentally fell off of Fabrizio's shoulders with a big splash. Molly laughed "Hey there!"

"That was Helga who just fell in the water, she doesn't really speak English." Cora said. "She likes the Italian guy, Fabrizio...they kiss and stuff." she whispered in Molly's ear. Molly chuckled "Do they now!" Cora giggled. Helga bobbed back up, she was giggly and blushing. Fabrizio grinned.

Cora introduced them all to Molly. "Nice 'ta meet ya!" Tommy said, shaking her hand. "Is a pleasure Signora." Fabrizio said. "It's wondeful meetin' ya'll as well!" Molly exclaimed. "These are all my friends, the only one who isn't here is Uncle Jack..well he isn't really my uncle...I just call him that..." Cora babbled.

Molly laughed "So you guys are all..._steerage_?" she whispered. Tommy nodded "Yeah." Fabrizio grinned "Si, Helga and her mama wanted to sneak up here and they invited us-is a really nice pool!" he said. "Ja!" Helga giggled. Molly chuckled "Hey it's about time some fun people snuck up here-I hear you throw great parties down in steerage!"

Tommy laughed "So can ya hear the blastin' Irish music on the upper decks at night?" he asked. Molly nodded "Yup, sounds like you guys know how to have a good time!" she said. Cora grinned "If you want you can come to a party with us tonight." she said. Molly grinned "Really?"

Cora nodded "I think everyone would be okay with it...Uncle Jack brought this super nice lady Rose and everyone loved her." she said. Molly cocked her eyebrows "Oh Jack! You guys know Jack? I met him at dinner, Rose brought him two nights ago!" she exclaimed.

Fabrizio nodded "Si! Jack a' is my best friend! Ragazzo mio!" he said. Molly laughed "Wow, small world!" She whistled and snapped her fingers at one of the pool stewards. "Hey sonny! How 'bout some drinks?" she asked. "Yes Ma'am!" the steward called. He brought a big tray of champagne, cigars, and nuts.

"Hey thanks Mrs. Brown!" Tommy said, grabbing another cigar and a glass of champagne. "Ja! Takk!" Helga exclaimed, taking a giant swig of champagne. "Ooh bubby!" she giggled, getting tipsy already. Fabrizio laughed.

Cora and Bjorn were bouncing around like seahorses again. "Come have a seahorse race Mrs. Molly!" Cora shouted, waving her over. Molly chuckled "Okay but ya'll are gonna have to teach me!" she called, swimming over.

Helga jumped up on Fabrizio's back again with the glass of champagne. "Wheee!" she giggled, bouncing up and down. "Yaaaay!" Fabrizio shouted, laughing. Tommy puffed his cigar "How much ya wanna bet she spills it?" he chuckled. Mrs. Dahl laughed, they clinked their glasses together.

Sure enough Helga spilled the champagne all over herself and Fabrizio. "Oops!" Helga giggled. "Oh no!" Fabrizio laughed. "I think...I a' think...we're a' gonna tip!" he shouted, flipping them both underwater. "Cheers." Tommy smirked. "Cheers!" Mrs. Dahl laughed as they clinked glasses again.

Helga and Fabrizio bobbed back up, laughing. "Fabrizio!" Helga giggled, slapping his arm playfully. Fabrizio grinned "What? A' what did I do?" Helga giggled, she kissed him again. Bjorn, Cora, and Molly were circling them, bouncing around like seahorses.

"Fabrizio and Helga sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Cora sang, Bjorn echoed her. "Wait! That's not it! That's not all! The baby's drinkin' alcohol!" Tommy chimed in. They all laughed.

Meanwhile Rose was up having afternoon tea. She looked around the room, trying to tune out the mindless chatter between Ruth, Lady Duff Gordon, and the Countess about her and Cal's engagement gala. Jack still stood at the bow of the ship, gloomily looking out into the distance.


	13. Rose's Realization-Flying On The Bow

A/N: **I decided to write one more chapter since I've gotten so many nice reviews. So sorry this took FOREVER. Haha. :) Enjoy! **

**Rose's Realization-Flying On The Bow; April 14th 1912**

_"Tell Lucille about the disaster you had with the stationers..." babbled the Countess of Rothes to Rose's mother._

_"Well of course the invitations had to be sent back...twice!" Ruth replied, exhasperated._

_"Oh my dear!" exclaimed Lady Duff Gordon._

_"-And the dreadful bridesmaids gowns! Let me tell you what an odyssey that has been! Rose decided she wanted lavendar, she knows I detest the color...so she did it just to spite me." Ruth babbled on and on._

_"If only you'd come to be sooner!" Lady Duff Gordon exclaimed again._

Rose tuned them out and looked around the room. She saw a little girl having tea with her mother at a table across the room, the mother was scolding her daughter on teatime etiquette as the girl neatly folded a napkin in her lap. Rose let the painful flashback of her own similar childhood wash over her.

She realized that Jack was her only chance to be free, to be happy. As absoultely infuriated at Jack Dawson as she was, she knew she needed him. Ruth was still mindlessly babbling about the Philadelphia engagement gala and the wedding, Rose just tuned them out.

Meanwhile Cora, Tommy, Fabrizio, Helga, and Mr. and Mrs. Dahl were relaxing in the general room after the pool. The Gundersons were out on the deck. Cora looked at Tommy "Do you really think Mrs. Molly will come to our big party tonight?" she asked, eyes wide. Tommy shrugged "Hey, maybe!" he chuckled.

Olaf looked up from his Norwegian newspaper and pushed his glasses up "Hvordan var...pool?" he asked. Mrs. Dahl smiled "Ah! Ja nice!" she exclaimed. Olaf nodded and went back to reading.

Fabrizio and Helga exchanged glances "We go back to my cabin again?" Fabrizio suggested. Helga giggled nervously and blushed "Fabrizio!" she scolded playfully. Fabrizio threw up his hands defensively "No no I mean just talking this time!" he laughed, shrugging playfully. "Oh, ja, okay." Helga giggled again.

Helga tapped Olaf's shoulder, he turned around. "Hva Helga?" Olaf cocked his eyebrows and tilted his reading glasses. "Kan I gå to Fabrizio's cabin?" Helga asked. Olaf shook his head "Nei." he replied. Fabrizio and Helga exchanged glances, trying not to giggle about the other night, Olaf had no idea. Helga flashed him her best sad puppy face. "Vennligst Pappa? Vi nei do anything...just talking." she batted her eyelashes.

"Fine." Olaf grumbled, once again returning his attention to his newspaper. Fabrizio grinned "Oh but my sweet Helga, you've been to my cabin already...and my bed." he whispered. "Oh ja..." Helga giggled. They got up to leave. Olaf shot Mrs. Dahl a sideways glance, he rolled his eyes.

_"So then Caledon's father said, no Mr. President, I insist!"_

_"Oh my!"_

Rose rolled her eyes. She picked at the tiny English muffin on the plate in front of her and stirred her tea. "Rose dear, tell Lucille and the Countess about that Heart Of The Ocean necklace!" Ruth's shrill voice shocked Rose out of her tuned out trance. "Pardon me?" she asked.

Ruth ignored her "Oh, Caledon bought her this expensive, necklace with a rare heart shaped blue diamond..." she babbled. Rose rolled her eyes again. "Excuse me." she said suddenly, getting up.

"Rose what are you doing?!" Ruth demanded, forcing a calm tone in front of Lady Duff Gordon and the Countess. "I need some fresh air, is that a problem, mother?" Rose asked testily. Ruth's face stiffened in anger "Fine." Rose curtsied "Lady Lucille, Countess." Then she stalked out of the room.

She had to go find Jack, but where was he? She decided to check the steerage general room again. That's where he was last time, she thought. She walked swiftly down the corridor to the elevators. "C-deck." she stated matter of factly. "C-deck?" the elevator operator gave her a confused look, mostly the first class hung out on A and B deck.

The elevator opened on C-deck and Rose stepped out. "Thank you." she smiled and walked off down the hall. She looked around for the staircase with the two doors on either side, one led to the steerage smoking room and the other to the general room. She walked down a corridor and spotted it at the very end.

Rose snuck into the general room and looked around, she didn't see Jack anywhere. She decided to try his cabin next so she took the stairs down to G-deck. As she was walking down the stairs, she realized she couldn't remember Jack's cabin number. "Oh shit..." she mumbled.

Just then she spotted cabin G-60 and remembered. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Si come in!" Fabrizio called. Rose gingerly opened the door, Fabrizio and Helga were sitting on the floor talking, they looked up at her wide-eyed. "Oh, hey Rose..." Fabrizio said, a tad caught off guard. Helga was staring at Rose's butterfly hairpiece, it was so sparkly.

Rose shifted nervously on her feet "Um...where is Jack?" she asked. "Oh Jack's not here, is just me and Helga." Fabrizio shrugged. "I need to see him." Rose said. "Fabrizio, do you know where he is?" she asked. Fabrizio shook his head "No signorina, but maybe he's up by the bow." he suggested.

"Thank you, Fabrizio." Rose said. "Si anytime!" Fabrizio grinned. "I a' know Jack likes going up there." Rose smiled "Okay, I'll go check, thank you again!" she called as she left the room and shut the door behind her.

Fabrizio and Helga exchanged awkward glances. "That was a' close eh?" Fabrizio laughed. Helga giggled "Ja." Fabrizio got up and opened the door, he checked to make sure no one was coming and then shut it again. "Okay we're good." Fabrizio said, he sat back on the floor next to Helga. They started kissing. Rose had almost walked in on them making out.

It was nearly evening over the Northern Atlantic, the sun was setting. Jack still stood up at the bow, gloomily looking out over the ocean. Rose slowly, gingerly, walked up behind him.

"Hello Jack." she said quietly. Jack spun to face her.

"I changed my mind." she said, walking towards him. Jack had a wide grin across his face.

"They said you might be up here..." she began. "Shh." Jack shushed her.

"Gimmie your hand." he said. Rose nervously let him take her hands and lead her up to the bow.

"Now close your eyes, go on." Jack instructed gently. Rose hesitantly closed her eyes. "Now step up." Jack told her, taking her hand and helping her up onto the bow platform. "Now hold onto the railing." he said in almost a whisper.

"Keep your eyes closed, don't peak."

"I'm not."

Jack grinned "Step up onto the rail." he instructed. Rose gingerly stepped up higher, Jack held her from behind. "Hold on, hold on." he told her, stepping up onto the rail behind her. "Keep your eyes closed!" he laughed. Rose giggled.

"Do you trust me?" Jack asked.

"I trust you."

Jack took both of her arms and spread them out to the side. Rose suddenly felt the sensation that she was somehow flying, it seemed like anything was possible with Jack, even defying gravity.

"Open your eyes..." Jack whispered. Rose slowly opened her eyes out on the vast ocean.

"I'm flying!" she gasped. "Jack."

Jack was grinning, he hugged Rose tighter and put his chin by her shoulder. "Come Josephine..." he sang. "-in my flying machine going up she goes, up she goes..." Rose smiled as Jack took held her hand. He turned it over and over in his own. Then he slowly wrapped both of his arms around her as she turned to face him.

They started kissing, the sun was almost set over the water and the sky was a purplish pink color. Instantly there were sparks when they kissed, Rose had never enjoyed a kiss like this with Cal. She pulled back a bit, "Jack..." she whispered. Jack was grinning "Yes?"

"Nevermind."

"That's what I thought."

Just then Rose heard the first first class dinner call warning. It was a loud blast of trumpets and horns. "Oh shit, I have to get dressed for dinner!" she exclaimed suddenly. Jack realized that the third class dinner would be served soon also, but he didn't care. "Hey, how about we ditch and just stay up here for a bit?" he suggested.

Rose looked at him "Oh no, I couldn't..." she protested. She'd never done such a thing in her life, and her mother and Cal would certainly be infuriated with her. Jack grinned "C'mon." Rose knew it was wrong, she knew she'd be in trouble, but Jack's words, his soft voice, just made her melt. "Okay." she agreed to skip dinner to stay up on the bow with him.

Back in Rose's suite, Ruth DeWitt Bukater was waiting anxiously and impatiently for her daughter. Where on Earth was she? Ruth wondered.


End file.
